Big Time Five Audition
by midnight knightress
Summary: Lily is best friends with Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and James. She is the fifth member of their group. But will her past prevent her from going with her best friends to LA, to live out the dream? And what happens if she does come along? COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, this is my first BTR fic. I have only recently became a BTR fan and when I was watching it this story idea just came to me and I felt I should give it try and write it, so to test the waters, here is a prologue that takes place before Big Time Audition to introduce my OC and if you like it and want me to continue let me knew (*hint* REVIEW please *hint*). So without further ado…. **

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own any part of Big Time Rush otherwise I would have made them a rock band. (I have nothing against them on the contrary I actually like their music, surprisingly, but I just prefer rock) **

Prologue

It was the night before the Hendsan's High School hockey team tryouts. Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond were all at Grandma Sandford's house. The house where the fifth member of their group lived. Lillian 'Lily' Faith Sandford.

"Guys this is never going to work." Complained Lily.

"Not with that attitude." Said Kendall and Carlos always the happy-go-lucky one put in "Yeah, you just need to be positive."

"Then I am _positive _that this is not going to work." restated Lily. Grabbing her by the shoulders Logan said "You can pull this off." and then Kendall added "He's right, if anyone can do this it's you. And even if you are found out who cares. You have more skill than half the other guys trying out, put together, so go tomorrow and go big time." Kendall always gave the best speeches and knew exactly what to say motivate people. In response to his little speech Lily said "Fine but we need to do something about my hair, I can't have it hanging out of my helmet." And with that the five of them went back to work to make Lily look like a guy.

Why you may ask. Well because the Hendsan High School only has a boys hockey team. For girls, there is only field hockey but for Lily, she couldn't nor would she play field hockey. She wanted to be with her four best friends. And it doesn't hurt that the five of them are used to playing together in an outside hockey league. And so as a result Kendall came up with the plan to disguise Lily to make her look like a guy.

Today was the day. That is all what Lily was thinking the entire day at school. Because that was the first day of tryouts. After going over what she needed to do to pass off as a guy Lily meet up with Logan, Carlos, James, and Kendall for tryouts. It was the first day and Lily was so nervous and she rarely ever gets nervous, its just that she wanted to be on the team so badly that in her mind everything had to go perfectly. Which surprisingly it did. For Tryouts anyway. She was able to skate, pass, puck handle and shoot as well as defend just as well as the other boys. The coach had no idea that one of the guys was actually a girl. And so under the name of Larry, Lily made the team after surviving three days of tryouts. It wasn't until after making the team that the other guys beside her friends, found the truth out.

What happened was, it was the fifth day the players were practicing as a team and unfortunately for Lily, Carlos had to open his big mouth and say to her "Lily, Over here." This got everyone's attention. They all thought the guys name was Larry not Lily and isn't Lily a girls name. Carlos, James, Kendall, and Logan tried to fix the mistake and blow it off as no big deal but the coach became suspicion, since he hasn't seen 'Larry' in the school and he has never seen 'Larry' in the locker room. So after Carlos' mess up the coach called 'Larry' over and asked him to take off the helmet. That was another thing, since Lily has longish hair, she hides her hair in the helmet and doesn't take it off until she is alone. Hearing the coach ask this she knew she was dead but instead of cowering away she did as she was told and took off the helmet. And as one all the guys (obviously except Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James although Carlos was looking guilty) gasped because there was a girl playing. Lily just stood there awaiting her fate but knew if he was to kick her off the team because she was a girl, she was at least going to try and fight back. But before the coach could say anything her buds stepped in saying things like 'You can't kick her off," "Everyone has equal rights," "She plays just as well as the rest of us. She's a valuable player," "She's good. Let her stay." (Try and figure out who said what). The coach then turned to the four boys and said "You knew about this." In unison they replied with a sheepish "Yes." Not wanting to see her friends kicked off because of her she told the coach "It was my idea. I wanted to tryout and even though they told me not to I still did. They only found out after tryouts." Okay so she lied but like I said before she didn't want them to be kicked off because of her, even if it was Carlos' fault. The coach still hasn't said a word on the matter. After many antagonizing seconds he said "You five come with me." and to the rest of the team "Practice is cancelled. I want to see you all ready to work tomorrow." And with that he lead the five teens to his office. During their 'walk of shame' Carlos whispered to Lily "I'm sorry Lily Frogs." Using his nickname for her. Kendall then went up to her and said "You didn't have to cover for us." In reply to Carlos, Lily stated "They would have found out sooner or later, so don't be sorry." and gave him a small smile showing no hard feelings. To Kendall she said "But I did." And that was all that was said because they then found themselves in coaches' office.

"Alright, lets get down to why you five are here." Started coach. Logan having an idea of what was to come asked "How long, sir?" Understanding why he asked, in reply coach stated "You're not here to receive detention but I want to know why you were hiding this little secret from me." the little secret part being disguising Lily as a dude. Feeling like he owed it to Lily, Carlos said "Because we thought she wouldn't be allowed to tryout if you did know she was a…girl." Coach then asked Lily looking directly at her "Why not go out for the girls hockey team." In reply she stated "Because I don't like field hockey. I love ice hockey and I have been playing it longer…." debating whether or not if she should include her boys or not and decided to since they were already in his office with her added "…with them." "I see." was all that the coach said. He seemed to be thinking for the next five minutes, well according to Logan who was looking at the clock. Finally he came to a decision and explained to Lily "I will not kick you, or your friends off the team. You have already proven that you can do this so I am not going to waste the skills of a valuable player." At hearing this she was so happy as were the others. "But.." there is always a but isn't there. "you will not be given any special treatment whatsoever, you will be treated just like every member of this team." And with that he smiled, stuck out his hand for Lily to shake saying "Welcome to the team…Lily."

One Year Later

"Hurry up, or else coach is going to go ballistics." Lily said hurriedly as her four friends were dilly dallying down the hall. After playing a prank on one of their teachers, who's classroom was on the other side of where they were needed to be for practice, they were running late. It would have been no big deal but unfortunately they have been late one too many times and coach already warned them to not be tardy again.

"Why, he is going to go ballistics anyway." Came Carlos' reply. Kendall agreeing with Lily said "Baby Girls right Carlos we need to be on time."

"Especially you Captain." said Logan

"I know Logan."

Then out of nowhere Carlos asked "Hey where did James go?" Logan guessed "I don't know. Probably to the bathroom." Laughing because that is more likely than not where he is Lily said "I swear he his more obsessed with that hair of his than half the girls in this school." Not wanting to leave their friend to the mercy of the coach if he was late Carlos asked "Well who's going to go get him." Before Kendall could come up with the plan Lily beat him to it by saying "We'll get him." and then to Kendall "You just worry about getting to practice on time Mr. Captain."

"You guys sure."

"Yes go." Lily then gave Kendall a little push to get him to go. And so while Kendall went racing off to hockey practice, Logan, and Carlos went in search of James in the boys bathroom. Lily just stood outside waiting. Thinking to herself that she should have went with Kendall but oh well. Eventually Carlos, and Logan emerged with James. Sarcastically Lily said "Have fun boys." And with that she lead them in a run to the locker rooms. (As a side not, Lily does NOT share a locker room with the boys, she changes in the girl's locker room. Both the girls and boys locker rooms are next to each other.) As they approached the locker rooms they saw Kendall waiting outside and when questioned he pointed to a sign saying that practice was cancelled. Lucky them because otherwise they most definitely would have been late. And in trouble with the coach.

Seeing as they didn't have to stay after and since it was a Friday they planned on walking to Lily's. As they exited the building they found the most amazing opportunity arise.

**A/N: And that is were I leave you. If you like it and want me to continue review, if you do not, well review anyway and tell me how to improve.**


	2. Chap 1: Super Soak Time

**A/N Okay, so here is the first chapter. The beginning to the beginning. I just thought I would add that it made me sad seeing that I got NO reviews, although two people did put me on their story alert, which made me happy. But please, please, please review and tell me of this is worth my time or not. Now on with…wait…I need to do a disclaimer still. Aww man.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, those rights belong to the actual creators but me I only own Lily and her grandmother.**

**Now on with the story =)**

Chapter 1

With hockey practice cancelled, the five friends were planning to go to Lily's house but stopped when then noticed a very amazing thing.

Seeing this Kendall felt they should take advantage of this opportunity but Logan was saying that they should just leave it and go to Lily's. After much argument between themselves, mostly Logan against Carlos, Kendall and Lily, Kendall said "Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime and when they do you got to grab it and turn that thing big time." James on the other hand, though, was thinking about something or another while combing his hair to perfection, and wasn't paying attention to what his friends were up to.

Logan, as usual was trying to dissuade them saying "Turn it and I predict a 90% chance of bodily harm; and I'm talking about us not them." "them" being the girls' field hockey team.

Now you are probably wondering what 'it' is and why would the girls field hockey team be involved. Well you see my fine readers the janitor left the T-bar in the sprinkler valve, the 'it', and if they were to turn it and turn on the sprinklers then the field hockey team would get soaked. That about wraps it up so on with the story…

Carlos, who by now was getting a little bored between the 'we should' and 'we shouldn't' argument by Logan and Kendall, decided that he would take matters into his own hands. Putting on his ever present hockey helmet while calling Logan a wimp he went over to turn the t-bar but it wouldn't budge.

Lily seeing that Carlos was having difficulty and wanting to stick up for Logan, even though he can be a wet blanket sometimes she thought, she went up to Carlos and exclaimed "You call Logan the wimp but yet you can't even turn that thing." shaking her head. Carlos complained as he was still trying to turn it, " It's stuck." "Sure it is." Lily said in disbelief. She then pushed Carlos out of the way to turn it but realize he was right and said "Oh it really is stuck, maybe your not as much a wimp as I thought"

"Haha Lily." After Carlos's comment they went to turn it together but James caught their attention by saying "I had my popstar dream again last night and this time I was wearing my lucky white v-neck and I sang a smokey Robinson song" and began singing.

During his whole little spiel Kendall, Carlos, and Logan just shook their heads and rolled their eyes. By now all four of them were used to James comments about being a popstar even at the most randomness of times. Even though Lily was used to James behavior she still didn't like it. She hates it that James wants to famous because to her that means he would move away and she would lose another person to fame. But of course none of them knew. So to change the subject before she rips James's head off she says "Could you stop singing pretty boy and help us" a little hostile but since boys tend to be oblivious they didn't catch the hostile tone of her voice.

Hearing her, James stopped and looked around to see what they were up to. Not knowing what his friends were doing he asked "What are we doing?" To which Kendall explained "The Janitor left the t-bar in the sprinkler valve and do you want to help us soak the girls field hockey team?" With a yes from James both of them then joined Lily and Carlos, to turn the bar. But before they did all of them looked back at Logan expectantly. Before joining them Logan mumbled "Gotta get new friends" which he always says but never means. To his comment Lily replied " Aww but Logie you know you loves us." Ignoring her comment he joined them and together all five turned the t-bar, effectively turning on the sprinklers and soaking the girls field hockey team. Afterwards they looked over to the girls field hockey team having a good laugh at the girls' reaction. Unfortunately for them, the girls spotted them and the next thing they know, all of them are running for their lives.

Cue running away from angry, screaming girls scene.

As they are running away from the pissed off girls James, of course, makes a comment about how once he is famous this is what it is going to be like for him, except the girls won't be trying to kill him. The other four, though could careless right now on what James said and would rather concentrated on getting away from the girls. They run passed one of those big school garbage things. You know the huge container that sits outside filled up with garbage, anyway they pass it, the girls go by it screaming. They somehow where able to get back there to hide in without the girls realizing it. Thinking they were safe they opened it up. To Logan's, Kendall's, James', and Lily's disgust Carlos was eating a sandwich that he found **in** the garbage dump. Ewww.

Unfortunately for them the girls spotted the five of them and so they were once again off to the races. Following Logan they end up in a dead end. After realizing Logan's mistake all of them turn around to face their doom. As they were turning around the only thing said, was from Lily, which was "Now what?" with terror surrounding both words. As the girls from the field hockey team approach them, Kendall calls "Time out" which Lily is skeptical of and voices her thoughts by saying "I don't think calling for a time out is going to stop them" but surprisingly it does. "Or maybe it does." mumbling the last part. The girls stop for a moment and in that time Kendall tells Carlos to give his helmet to James saying "We gotta protect the face" and James thanks them by saying "I love you guys."

While Carlos, Kendall, and James were focused on saving 'the face' Logan felt he should try and protect Lily. As much as he can. So he subtly stepped in front of her, using his own body as a type of shield. As subtly as he tried, he couldn't fool Lily. But before she could abject the girls were on them. Beating the five of them up pretty badly. Hearing this you may think of them as wimps but remember it is an entire field hockey team against five ice hockey players.

After the girls were satisfied with the beating they gave the boys and Lily, they left. Leaving five sore, bruised, and scratched teenagers. Once the girls left, the five of them picked themselves up off the floor, but not without moans of pain, to go to Lily's house. Where they originally planned to go. Her house was also the closest. But they realized they left their things outside the school, since they dropped them before turning the T-bar. And so first they went to retrieve their things and then go to Lily's. The process to Lily's house was slow and rather painful.


	3. Chap 2: Pussycat Dolls, and more

**A/N Yay, I got reviews. Whoever wrote a review I thank you. It totally gave me more of a motive to continue on. (then gives virtual cookies to reviewers). As a side note I just wanted to say that I know this is Big Time Audition just with an added OC, but don't worry there will be some changes to make it different. Some parts will be added that weren't part of Big Time Audition. So if you have a problem with it please save yourself the trouble and just don't read it. On a happier note one of those small changes happens in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: BTR is not under my ownership. It belongs to their rightful owners and yaddy yaddy ya.**

Chapter 2

So after Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, and Lily retrieved their stuff they made it to Lily's house. Painfully I might add. As they were entering the house Grandma Sandford was in the kitchen making a grocery list. Because on Friday nights after Lily's practice is over the two of them normally go out to go food shopping. But seeing her granddaughter and her friends enter the house in a mumble of moans and seeing their beaten appearances Mrs. Sandford felt it would be best to go grocery shopping by herself. After getting the five of them settled though.

They entered the house with Carlos in the lead, and made their way to the couch in the living room, where they just dropped. Carlos taking the far right, followed by Logan, then Lily, and finally James and Kendall. Mrs. Sandford gave each of them an ice pack. She also got drinks and snacks for them, which she left on the coffee table.

You maybe wondering why Mrs. Sandford hasn't said a thing to them, wondering what happened. Well the thing is, by now she is used to them doing things that get them into trouble and occasionally hurt. And in all honesty she did not want to know the answer as to why they entered her house all bruised and scraped up _before _the time hockey practice ends.

After leaving out the food and drinks, Mrs. Sandford turned to leave. But not before the five of them gave her their thanks and Lily asking where was she going. Answering her granddaughter she said "I'm going to do the shopping. You just stay here and rest up with your friends." With an understanding nod from Lily, Grandma Sandford left, leaving the five teenagers unattended.

After a few seconds of complete silence, with the occasional moan, Carlos piped up "Can someone put the TV on." Which Lily did. As she was flipping through channels James made her stop when she flipped to the MTV channel. Not seeing anything else to watch, and having the others agree she left it. But wished she hadn't when she sees what came up next. THE PUSSYCAT DOLLS.

Lily dislikes the Pussycat Dolls and would rather not have to listen to their music or see the music video to a song of theirs. But her four best friends were boys, 15 year-old boys at that, except Logan who was 16 but that's besides the point, anyway she knew she would be out numbered if there was a vote on either changing it or watching it.

As they were watching the Pussycat Dolls, Kendall said "The Pussycat Dolls make the pain go away." just as there was a close up of Nicole Scherzinger. Seeing her on the TV and hearing Kendall's comment James put in that he is going to marry her some day, her being Nicole Scherzinger. Hearing this Lily just rolled her eyes and laid her head on Logan's shoulder. The moment after she did this though he said to James "Your going to marry Nicole Scherzinger, how?" without thinking. The second the "how" left his mouth he immediately regretted it and wished he did not say it. And by the 'no's' of his friends they, too, wished he kept his mouth shut. Especially Lily, who lifted her head off his shoulder to smack it (rather hard), saying "Idiot."

Now it wouldn't be James if he left that question unanswered and so James hopped off the couch to stand on the coffee table, going on and on about how once he becomes famous, he will have many houses and then somehow win Nicole Scherzinger affection into marrying him. As he was talking Lily got up off the couch saying she was getting a drink, even though they had plenty right there, and left the living room. None of the guys knew why but the topic of James dream got her very annoyed and irritated.

After getting her drink she was stopped by the doorway, separating the living room from the kitchen, at the sight before her. James was shaking his butt in Logan's face. Thinking to herself 'haha you totally deserver that for getting James started.' But Logan's rightful punishment was cut short when Kendall called out to Carlos. And without saying anything else, other than the helmet wearing friends name, said friend replied "Got it" while putting on his helmet. Carlos than proceeded to tackle James and the two began fighting behind the couch. This only happened in a matter of seconds, so after watching what happened from the doorway, Lily made to go back over to the spot she previously occupied but was stopped when the announcer dude on MTVNEWS asked "Do you want to be a popstar?" That question also got Carlos and James to stop fighting.

James, who's dream it was to become a famous popstar answered the question with a yes, as if Sway, the announcer dude, could hear him. Lily on the other hand stayed were she was, which was in the doorway. From her position she had a view of both the TV and her boys.

The MTVNEWS segment went on about how it could be your lucky day if your in Minnesota. Which was then followed up by a clip of people waiting in line to make their dreams come true, in Minnesota. What got the fives attention though was that Jenny Tickler, from homeroom, which Kendall pointed out, was the main focus of that clip with her screeching "I'm gonna be the next Gwen Stefani." Seeing that clip Lily joined the boys as they got up off the couch to listen for the details.

Although Lily may hate the fact that James wants to become famous and would rather he not, she knows that she can not change his dreams or force him to be someone he's not. Besides, James just won't be James without the whole popstar dream and hair obsession. And so, as much as it would kill her in the end, if there was even the slightest chance to make his dream come true she would at least try and help him. Because she also knows that if she was the reason James didn't even get a chance at making his dreams come true she could never live with herself.

So listening to Sway they find out that the person on this whole talent search of sorts is none other than Gustavo Rocque, who produced bands like BoyQuake, Boys in the Attic, and BoyzCity in the 90's. And that he is famous, more so for his quote in Rolling Stone's magazine, which was "I could turn a dog into a popstar." Sway informs that they have until 5:00 to sign-up. Right after hearing that all five of them look at the clock that sits on the cabinet to their right, which tells them that it is 4:30 at the moment. Meaning they have 30 minutes to get James there.

Kendall taking over as the leader tells them all to call there moms. Well except Lily since her mom is dead and she lives with her grandmother. Anyway Kendall, Logan, Carlos and obviously James all call their mom as Lily calls her grandmother. Knowing her grandmother, she knew she wouldn't pick up until like the second or third time you call. What happens next with the boys is something that Lily can only explain as mind boggling . You see all the boys call their respectable mothers. Theirs mom do not pick up so they all leave a message at the same time while saying the exact same thing. They all leave their mother's with the message "Mom call me when you get this message, we need a ride real bad." and then they all hang up at the same time. If Lily wasn't impatiently waiting for her grandmother to pick up she would have most likely laughed…scratch that she most definitely would have laughed. As Lily was calling her grandmother for the second time, all the boys sat on the couch, with their phones on the coffee table, waiting for one of them to ring. After what seemed like an eternity, for James, but was only like 3-4 seconds Carlos' phone rang. As Carlos was talking animatedly with whoever was on the other line, Lily was calling her grandmother for the third time. All Lily was thinking was 'pick up, pick up, pick up.' After the second ring she heard her grandmother answer "Hello"

"Hey grams, its me Lily, are you almost done shopping?"

"Not really. Why sweetheart? Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine. Its just…." Getting frustrated Lily blurted "Forget about grocery shopping, I need you home stat."

"Alright but wh…" Before she could complete her question Lily cut in with "How long until you'll be home."

"A few minutes but why…"

"Listen grams, I'll explain later, promise. Just get home. Please."

"Alright, honey. I'm in the car and on my way home."

"Thanks and I love you. Bye." without waiting for a response Lily hung up, only to see Carlos and James fighting. Again. And Logan looking to Kendall to stop it.

Seeing the scene play before her eyes, she froze for like a millisecond and then trying to get her best friends attention she said "Guys" in between a scream and inside voice. To her dismay they didn't even seemed to heard her. But of course when Kendall goes over and puts his arm around Logan saying "Logan has his learner's permit." Carlos and James stop fighting. Trying, once again to get their attention she says "Guys" louder but is ignored.

Logan the ever pessimist or realistic one, whichever one you pick shot down the idea of him driving by explaining "But I need an adult in the car with me and a car" as he is saying this Lily finally screams "GUYS" which they all scream back "WHAT?" Instead of being her normal joking self and saying something like "Fine if you don't want a ride I'll just call my grandmother back," she says "I just thought you would like to know my grandmother is on her way home and should be here any minute." This small change in behavior though did not go unnoticed by Logan and Kendall. But before either one of them could say anything James rushed by them to tackle Lily into a huge bear hug. He then, lifting her up off the ground, exclaims "Oh Lily Frog, I knew I could count on you." Now due to the size difference and strength difference between the two, James' bear huge was squeezing the life out of Lily. Lily trying to let him aware that she couldn't breathe said "James…let…me…go…Can't…breathe." but it came out muffled and high pitched. But Carlos being the huge goofball he is decided to join in on the hug making another high pitch noise come from Lily. Kendall and Logan seeing that James, and Carlos weren't letting go anytime soon decided to intervene.

Kendall putting a hand on James said "Guys I think you should let her go." Carlos letting go, wined and asked "But why? I like hugs and so does Lily Frog." Lily being able to breathe once again replied breathlessly "Because you id..iots….were….suffocating me." "Oh" was all Carlos could say.

By then Grandma Sandford entered the house saying "Lily, I'm home. Now te…" James hearing that Lily's grandmother was there raced out of the house before anyone made a move. He then stuck his head back in saying "Hurry up" and looking at the time from his cell phone added "We only have 23 minutes to get there." He then ran to the car and got in the passengers seat.

Hearing James, the three other boys raced off towards the car while Lily grabbed her grandmother's hand saying "I'll explain on the way. Just drive us to Paramount as fast as you can." By the time she told her the destination they were at the car. Practically pushing her grandmother into the drivers seat Lily said "Okay?" and without waiting for a reply she closed the car door and went to sit in the back.

One problem. The car was designed to fit five people max and there were already five people in the car. Her grandmother in the driver seat. James in the passenger. And Logan, Carlos, and Kendall in the back.

James was getting impatient, and reached over to honk the horn. Hearing the horn Lily just smushed her way into the back with her three friends. She then ends up on the lap of Kendalls, after Logan and Carlos push her towards him.

Even though all six of them were in the car Mrs. Sandford did not make a move to indicate she would be driving anytime soon. Instead she turned around in her seat as much as possible to look at Lily and sternly asked "Why did I end my grocery shopping early? To drive a bunch of teenagers to the theater." James looking at the time put in "We don't have time for this. We only have 21 minutes to get there."

Ignoring James, Grandma Sandford said "I want answers. Now!" Kendall moving his head to look around Lily said "You see, we were watching MTVNEWS…" Carlos took over saying "And the announcer dude guy said that this 90's mega producer is looking for his next pop-superstar." Logan taking over for Carlos added "And James has always wanted to become a famous popstar…" "And we have only until 5 to make his dream a possibility." Lily finally piped in. Hearing this Mrs. Sandford smiled looked over at an agitated James and said "Why didn't you say so?" And off they went.

**So what'd ya think? Please, please, please review. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**


	4. Chap 3: This is not my Dream

**A/N Hey all. I just want to give a big thanks to all those who reviewed, faved, and alerted (starts to hand out virtual cookies to child who is cool, ShellyVengence, BTRfan4ev, Bella Patricks, DreamingStorm, readerwriterthinker, SakuraDagger15, and Wishmy real name was Ali Smith) And I would also like to answer ShellyVengence's question. To answer your question, yes but just not in this story. This is more like an introduction story, you know just like Big Time Audition was the intro to the Big Time Rush series. So ya, sorry if I disappointed you but please continue reading.**

**Disclaimer: Must I go through this, we all know that I, as unfortunate as it is, do not own Big Time Rush in anyway shape, or form. Only own Lily and her grandmother. **

Chapter 3: This isn't my dream….

With only a minute to spare, Mrs. Sandford pulled up to the entrance of Paramount. Before the car was even to a full stop James was out of the car. Followed closely by Carlos, and Logan, with Kendall and Lily bringing in the rear.

As Lily was getting out she quickly thanked her grandmother, who told her she would meet them inside as soon as she parks the car. Lily then runs to meet up with the four boys and as she approaches asks James "Did you get it?" Seeing the number 810 on his chest she knew he did but answering her question he says yes. The other boys backup James 'yes' with their own affirmatives. Hiding her feelings she goes over to James and hugs him saying "yay" with fake enthusiasm. He hugs her back too, but then his hold loosens just as she hears screeching of "I'm a star. I'm gonna be the next Gwen Stefani." Turning around she sees Jenny Tinkler struggling against two security guards, who looks like they are escorting her out. Jenny's struggling stops when she sees the five of them and say "Oh, Hey guys" and in sync the five friends reply back "Hey Jenny."

Once she passes by, an African American lady, who was by the sign-in desk, goes up to Logan asking for his name. At first he is confused but then realization dawns on him and he tells her "Oh, no thank you, I want to be a doctor." Trying to change his mind the lady says "Well, I'm a desperate talent scout and you have a cute smile and Justin Timberlake made $44 million dollars last year." And it has the affect she was looking for. Logan changes his mind after hearing this and says "Hit me." She then puts the number 811 on his shirt while handing him a clipboard with forms for him to fill out.

Carlos also decides to audition and tells the desperate talent scout that he, too, wants to be famous. She then puts number 812 on his shirt giving him, his own clipboard with forms to fill out.

While this is going on Lily is spacing out, not wanting any part in this. But unfortunately she is dragged into this. The lady then turns to Lily and says "You girly, wanna become famous." Obviously she tells her no, saying she has other dreams, which do not include being famous. But to her dismay, the lady put the number 813 on her vest that she was currently wearing. And apparently to Kendall he found Lily's reaction to this quite funny and snickered. Looking at Kendall and seeing he was laughing at her expense pouts and complains to Logan who is filling out his forms.

As Kendall was laughing at Lily, the talent scout person stepped right up to Kendall saying "Hey tall, blonde and eyebrows you want your dreams to come true today." Thinking to herself, after seeing his reaction, haha can't laugh now can you but I can. And so she did. She laughed at his expense. After a moment of being shocked and glaring at Lily, he replies "Sorry, my dream is to play center for the Minnesota Wild but I'll also consider the Maple Leafs." When he is finished he gives this smug look to Lily as if saying 'I won't have to do this.' To his annoyance, but Lily's pleasure, the talent scout completely disregarded what he said and put the number 814 on his chest, as well as handing him forms to fill out. She then turns around and says to James before she leaves "810 is up next."

Meanwhile, Mrs. Sandford parked the car and makes her way towards the Paramount theater. Once she's in, she spots the five friends. She also notices that Kendall is talking to this African American woman, who then slaps something on his shirt and leaves. Upon getting a closer look she sees that what the woman placed on Kendall's shirt was a number, along with Logan, Carlos, and obviously James. But what takes her off guard is that she also notices that Lily has a number as well.

As the teenage boys go take a seat in the waiting area, Mrs. Sandford makes her way over to Lily exclaiming "I knew one day you would realize the potential you have." Confused and annoyed that her grandmother would say that in public and nonetheless in front of her friends, who don't know about Lily's secret talent, whispers "Grandma, not in front of the guys and what are.." as she is saying this quietly she looks down and notices the number 813 on her vest. Seeing the number made her realizing why her grams is going on about her potential. Pulling her grandmother away from the guys she continues "Oh no this is not what you think, I am not singing, I am not auditioning and I don't want to be a famous popstar"

"Oh but honey you have such a gift, you can…"

"Be like my parents. No thanks."

"Sweetheart, I will admit what happened was tragic but don't let what happened to them affect your choice to what you could do. To what you could be."

"No grandma, its not only that but also what the fame did to them. Change them, and don't deny it. You said so yourself." Trying again Grandma Sandford says "But you only saw one side.." and before she could finish Lily interrupted saying "Its not want I want. I don't want to be a famous popstar or whatever. I don't want my life cut short nor could I **ever** leave my friends like Camille did." And without waiting for a reply she went back to her boys in the seating area.

As Lily was talking with her grandmother, the boys were having a discussion of their own. Basically it went like this; number 810, which is James, is up. But James is too nervous to go, so he changes numbers with Logan, who's 811. So now Logan is up and Carlos being the ever optimistic says to Logan "Dude you don't sing." to which Logan replies "Carlos, that is the worst pep talk in history. Luckily I'm a genius, I'll think of something." Oh, yeah he'll think of something and that something is….asking Kendall. Kendall tells Logan quite simply to beat box. After Kendall suggesting for him to beat box, he goes in and auditions by beat boxing. And that is the end of conversation.

As Logan enters the auditorium, Kendall, Carlos, and James take a seat in the waiting area, after completing the forms.

When Logan exits' from the auditorium his facial expression was that of someone petrified. Taking the empty seat he says, looking directly at James "don't go in there, he…he…he's Satan, he's Satan with bug eye sunglasses." And to further prove his point he went into the fetal position in the chair. Now James, who is already a nervous wreck, is scared even more after hearing that from Logan. So when 811 is called up he switches his number with Carlos. Making Carlos 811, and himself 812.

After the discussion Lily had with her grandmother she goes to sit with her boys while her grandmother goes and sit in another waiting area (there are two waiting areas; one for those auditioning and one for the people waiting for the people auditioning to be finished). As she, Lily, goes over there, she sees Logan go into the fetal position and James switching numbers with Carlos. Carlos the fearless, as Lily likes to say, gets up off the chair, puts on his helmet and slaps it twice before going in. The chair that was previously occupied by Carlos is now occupied by Lily. When Lily saw James switch numbers with Carlos and telling by Logan's fetal position along with the number on his chest, she can tell that James is postponing his audition. She can also tell that he, James must be extremely nervous since becoming a famous popstar is all he ever wanted to be, and to be so close to it yet so far away must be driving him nuts. Like, he knows by going in, his dream will either be made or crushed.

In her mind she knows, what James need is a good pep talk and unfortunately she can't give him one. So who better to give James the pep talk then Kendall, right? Right. Lily knows Kendall always gives the best pep talks and that is one of the many reasons that makes Kendall an excellent captain in hockey. So as she takes Carlos' seat she leans over to her left and whispers to Kendall "Hey Kendall, listen James is most likely going to switch numbers with me, so I'll let him **but** as I am in there you need to give him a pep talk. And a really good one at that. To make him see that he has got to go in there sooner or later to make his dream come true." Understanding what she is saying Kendall nods signaling he'll do it. She then also adds "Remind him where here for him, not us." And just as the 'us' leaves her mouth Carlos reemerges from the auditorium with a huge smile on his face exclaiming "Not going to Hollywood."

The African American woman then comes out just enough to announce that 812 is up. And just as Lily predicted James swaps numbers with her, making her now 812 and James 813. In other words it is Lily's turn to 'audition.'

**Ohhhh…what is Lily going to do? Stay tuned to find out in (dut, dutda ahh) Big Time Five Audition. **

**Sorry for such a boring chapter, but I promise the next one will not be boring. Also you see that button just below, the one that says 'Review this story.' You do? Well then click on it and leave me a review. Please, please, please. I just LOVE reviews. **


	5. Chap 4:It's yours

**A/N Hi again. Happy Labor Day! So just as a heads up, I start school this week but I only go in for two days, how stupid, but anyway with school starting and all updates maybe like once a week, who knows. It all depends on how much free time I have. But enough of that let's get to the next chappie =)**

**Disclaimer: Once again BTR belongs to its rightful owners. This is for entertainment purposes and I make no profit out of it.**

Chapter 4: …It's yours

Now we all know that Lily desperately doesn't want this. She doesn't care if she does well or not, nor does she want to be Gustavo Rocque's next pop-superstar. And since she was basically forced into doing this she decided that she was going to have fun with it.

As Lily goes in, Kendall sits next to James, occupying the seat Lily previously sat in, to give him the pep talk he silently told Lily he would give James. One problem. Kendall didn't know the what to say, exactly. Just as he finally pulled his thoughts together to give the pep talk of a lifetime to James and was about to say it, the four of them heard yelling. Yelling that was coming from inside the auditorium. Suddenly it was quiet and so Kendall was going to try again. Unfortunately more yelling and screaming could be heard from inside. Hearing the yelling and such, it made the four a bit nervous, wondering what Lily could possibly doing to cause the producer to yell like that.

Well, as said before, Lily is going to have fun with her audition and so as she was entering the auditorium, thoughts were flying through her head. One was simply to sing off key, pitchy, sharp, flat. Just overall bad. But that wasn't good enough, so then she thinks of acting all pompous at first then the moment she opens her mouth to sing run out acting as if she is about to blow chunks. Again not good enough but then the ultimate plan comes to her.

Getting on the stage Lily acts like a scared little girl, looking at nothing other than her shoes. She is still staring at her shoes even when she is standing directly in front of the mic. Gustavo and his assistant, who is the desperate talent scout, look at her expectantly. And finally when she doesn't say anything Gustavo, becoming even more irritated then he was before and bellows "WELL ARE YOU HERE TO AUDITION OR NOT." (This is the first time the guys hear yelling) Just when he thought the girl on stage, Lily, was going to run off, she raises her head. Okay more like snapped her head up. Glaring with an almost evil expression. This makes Mr. Rocque and the lady jump in fright.

But Lily isn't done yet, oh no, not at all. She then, into the mic, she says "THE ALL POWERFUL DARK LORD IS HERE TO KILL YOU." She then collapses, gets back up and acts like nothing happened. While she opens her mouth to start 'singing' Gustavo gets a hold on his bearings and screeches/yells "ARE YOU MAKING A MOCKERY OF ME! GET OUT!" (This is the second time the guys here yelling from within) But still she isn't done. As her last part of her plan she talks in a meek and timid voice saying "But you didn't even get to hear me sing." Her saying that was the last straw, and I mean the final straw, for Gustavo. He went ballistics and began yelling and screaming angrily incoherently while trying to get to Lily. The only reason he didn't succeed was because his assistant was holding him back, as much she could. And before Gustavo could actually get to her and hurt her, the lady called "NEXT." Lily took this as her cue to leave.

On the inside Lily was laughing hysterically, but on the outside she was a sad little girl. At least until she made it towards the door, then she was her normal self.

As she exits, the guys look over to her, still able to hear the screams and yells from inside, giving her a fearful what-did-you-do look. Seeing the looks her boys were giving her she innocently asks "What?" Followed by Carlos voicing the question that was on all four of their minds, asked "What did you do?" To answer the question all she said, all to innocently, "Nothing." but then gave a smirk, showing she did do something. Seeing no empty seats and the nervous look on James face she quickly thought up a plan to hopefully lighten his mood, if only a little. She went over to Logan and sat on his lap acting exhausted. He, as she predicted, pushed her off, forcing her to land the ground with an 'oomph.' Looking back at James, she sees it didn't work and just picks herself off the ground while giving Kendall a pointed look, since, from what she can tell, he did not give James a pep talk.

Once Gustavo calmed down enough, his assistant peeked her head out calling for number 813. James looking down, seeing he was number 813 goes to switch with Kendall. But unlike Logan, Carlos, and Lily, Kendall stops him from switching their numbers and finally gives him that pep talk. He starts with "James, this is your dream, not mine, not Logan's, not Carlos', and not Lily's, yours." By now both are standing. Kendall grabs James by the shoulders continuing "Now remember opportunities like this come once in a life time. Now grab onto that dream with both hands and go BIG TIME." As Kendall says 'Big Time' he pushes James towards the door.

Once James is in, the other four friends plus Lily's grandmother, who made her way over to them to ask Lily what she did, hearing the yelling as well, sneak into the auditorium to watch James' audition. As well as giving him moral support.

After James begins singing, Kendall, Lily, Carlos, Logan and Mrs. Sandford pop their heads out from behind the chairs they were hiding behind to get a better view. When Ms. S hears James sing she says "Not bad." Although she knows that Lily is better but unfortunately doesn't have heart like James.

Now James is doing really well, and so Lily is thinking to herself goodbye James for there is no way this guy is not signing you and making your dream come true. But as she is thinking this he messes up. He messes up because he looked directly at Gustavo Rocque's piercing and intimidating gaze. In the most calm voice they have heard from him, Gustavo says repetitively stop. Knowing he messed up and could do better James excuses it as just being nervous and asked to start over. Sarcastically Gustavo says "Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, start over. Why don't you go outside and then just don't come back in. Okay? NEXT!" But James wouldn't give up, not with his dreams in such a reachable distance. In an attempt to get another try he exclaims "But I'm good." Gustavo who was beyond desperate but still not lowering his expectations explains to James, rather harshly, "I don't need good. I need the fire, okay? I need someone to knock me out of my seat and as you can tell I'm still in it because you have NO TALENT!" At the end of his little explanation he yells 'No talent' tearing apart James dream right in front of him.

Hearing this washed-up 90's producer say this to her friend, who wants nothing more than to become a famous popstar, makes Lily very angry and annoyed. Yeah she would rather him not get it but the moment that producer guy says that he has 'no talent' she becomes infuriated because as much as she hates to admit it, he does have extreme talent. And for her to hear him say that makes her blood boil. Oh did I mention she is very protective of her friends whether she is defending them from a physical attack or verbal. Oh I didn't. Well now you know. And to Lily, this Gustavo Rocque guy is verbally attacking her friend, James. And she is not the only one to feel the same way. Kendall is just as annoyed and angered as she is when he, too, hears him say that James has no talent. And these two are going to fight back. For James.

Together, but unplanned, the two get up out of their hiding spot and approach the dream-crusher once 'no talent' left his lips, exclaiming "NO TALENT, NO TALENT."

As Kendall and Lily are exclaiming that together, Carlos and Logan look at each other, wonder how those two always seem to be on the same thought length. But as if to disprove them Kendall goes off saying one thing while Lily is saying something else.

Kendall is picking apart Gustavo saying "You're the one with no talent. You haven't had a hit in ten years." While Lily defending James says at the same time "Are you deaf or just plain old dumb because this guy right here (pointing to James) has more talent and heart then you will find anywhere else." They both end their rant at the same time mysteriously.

Gustavo shocked for a second at seeing two teenagers, and one being the mocking girl, approach him with 'fire.' A little put out at first, he's not exactly sure what to say but feels defending his own name is more important and easier than making a comeback for his decision. And so to counter what Kendall said, he replies with "Hey 'Girl to My Heart' by BoyQuake was a hit nine years ago."

Noticing that she is being ignored, she joins in on Kendall's tearing apart Mr. Rocque, saying "Oh, nine years, that one year must mean a whole lot to you. To bad that your one year cushion will expire."

Turning to face the girl he comes back with "Well listen here, girly, within that one year, I will produce a new hit, therefore nobody will be saying that it has been ten years since my last hit 'Girl to My Heart.'" He then sits back in his chair all smug like thinking that this discussion is closed. How wrong he was.

Kendall, who's not finished, says "'Girl to My Heart,' what a rock classic. Now how does it go again Baby Girl?"

"Like I can remember that far back. Its been ages since I've heard it." The conversation between the two, is in a sense, them taunting Gustavo. But then Kendall says "Oh, wait. I think I have it. I think it went along the lines of …" And then he started singing "_Girl my eyes and girl my mind. (_He then jumps up onto the table and continues to sing)_ It never stops after it starts. Because you're a girl, a girl, a girl to my _HEART, HEART, HEART." By the time he got up to the 'heart's' his hands were intertwined and with each 'heart' he was getting closer to Gustavo face. And Kendall would have hit him if he didn't fall out of his chair trying to get away. His assistant feeling that Kendall was out of line called for security, who came and took him away. Of course not without a fight from Kendall. He was struggling for them to let him go.

While Kendall was talking and then singing, Lily was thinking that Gustavo was a bully who resembled a toad but thought the word toad didn't describe him right…but the word 'turd' did. She also flashed back to a time when this really ugly toad looking kid was bullying around Carlos when they were 8 and after beating him up she went to her grams house (back then it wasn't her house, she was just there to visit) and wrote an insulting song about the toad bully that she called "The Toad Song." She then remembers her song but thinking to herself if she was to sing it to Mr. mean producer guy she wouldn't use toad, no, she would use turd. And just as she was thinking this Kendall was taken by the security guards.

And that was it for her, she then jumped up on the table, surprising both Gustavo, who was getting back in his chair, and the lady. Not waiting for them to say anything Lily begins "Hey, Mr. Turd, I think I have your next big hit." She then begins singing "_Ohh you're such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd, and you look like a turd and you smell like a turd." _

For Gustavo's assistant, the moment she saw the young lady jump on the table, just as her friend did, she silently called for security feeling that she too, is going to do something out of line. And she was right too, because the girl, Lily, began kicking the empty latte cups and empty popcorn buckets at Gustavo, who by now was back on the floor. Why you may ask. Simply because hearing Lily sing was shocking. Yes she was insulting him through song but her voice was amazing. To Gustavo she made the song almost beautiful. Almost being the key word.

As Lily just got to 'look like a turd' she was taken a hold of by a security guy. But it didn't even seem to faze her because she still finished.

Kendall who was taken by the guards first, did fight back and try to get free. But once he heard Lily start to sing he stopped, as did the security guards. It was like her voice put them in a trance. A trance that was broken the moment a security guard had Lily in their big, meaty hands. Kendall began fighting to get free, twice as hard. Because no one, and he means no one touches Lily Frog.

Right after she finished her song, she began struggling and telling this guys to let go of her. And she didn't hold anything back. The security guard was actually surprised with the strength that the girl had. It actually took about four of them to hold down both Kendall and Lily.

Now at the moment, both Lily and Kendall are struggling to get free. While Carlos looks over to Logan asking him the most trouble he'll get for helping them break free. After Logan tells him that he coulds get up to 20 hours of community service among other things, Carlos feels that he could live with it and so goes down there to help his friends. James, who has been watching everything from the stage, follows Carlos' lead. Jumping from the stage to where the action is, he helps to get the security guards off Lily and Kendall. Logan is the last to join. Before going down to help he says to Grandma Sandford that he has got to get new friends.

Although she knows its irresponsible, Mrs. Sandford goes right up to those big guards, wacking the closest one with her purse, telling them to let her granddaughter and her friends go. But we all know people don't always do as they are told.

**And that is the end of this chappie. Now please, please, please review. Know you guys are reading this. And I know some people put me on their story alert list and as great as it is to be on a alert list, it would make me even happier if I could some reviews. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEE!**


	6. Chap 5: BUSTED!

**A/N Hello there, Happy Rosh Hashanah. And here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Lily and her grandmother, everything else belongs to its rightful owners**

Chapter 5: Busted?

What follows the small fight is, once all six of them are under control and no longer fighting, they are escorted to Kendall's house, since his mother is most likely home and is the 'coolest' compared to the others. Well except for maybe Lily's grandmother but she's with them so that doesn't help. When I say escorted I mean they were taken back to Kendall's in cop cars. So you can image the shock Mrs. Knight is in when she sees her son, his friends, and Mrs. Sandford in the hands of the police.

Once the police where at Kendall's house, one took a hold of Carlos and James, by their shirts, while another officer hand Logan and Kendall. The two officers left Mrs. Sandford alone, seeing as she wouldn't cause any more trouble. But out of all of them Lily's predicament was the worst. She was handcuffed to Kendall, since the officers didn't have anymore hands, and felt, left alone, she would cause trouble, again.

By now all five teenagers were calmed down as well as Mrs. Sandford.

Approaching the house Kendall was thinking of what he could say to lessen his mother's fury. Yeah she maybe the 'coolest' but that still doesn't mean she couldn't punish him and call the others parents.

At the door, not wanting to let go of the trouble-making teens, the officers asked if Mrs. Sandford could ring the doorbell for them, which she did.

When Mrs. Knight opened the door she was shocked to say the least, but before either the officers or herself could say a word, Kendall began saying, in hopes of lessening her anger, "Mom, remember that time, I saved you from choking. Wow that was close. And I love you."

Unfortunately for Lily, he was a little too enthusiastic. So as he was greeting his mom, he raised the hand that was handcuffed to Lily's hand in a greeting type gesture. When he did that Lily was caught off guard. The sudden movement also caused her pain but she didn't say a thing about and just let it go. But, again, because Kendall didn't seem to feel the extra weight or feel of metal on his hand, he ended his small hopeful getting-out-of-trouble argument with pointing at his mother when saying 'I love you.' With the handcuffed hand and caused Lily even more pain and discomfort in her hand. This time though, instead of keeping quiet, she said "OW" loudly in Kendall's ear. He either was ignoring her or just didn't seem to hear her. Lily was betting on the first one seeing as her grandmother even heard her, for she turned around giving Lily a quit-it look.

Once Mrs. Knight dealt with the officers and the six of them were released they went inside the house. But not before Kendall and Lily were released from the cuffs. The moment after her hand was free, Lily smacked Kendall on the back of the head as pay back. Kendall not understanding why Lily just hit him let out an 'ow' and then gave her a what-did-I-do look. Which she returned with a you-know-what-you-did look. After their little exchange they followed the other inside. Mrs. Sandford went off to the kitchen while Carlos, Kendall, Lily, Logan and James went to the living room after being told to by Mrs. Knight. Before Mrs. Knight went to the living room to question them about what exactly happened, she went to the kitchen to have a talk with Mrs. Sandford.

Basically Mrs. Knight asked her what happened. And after telling her what happened, Cathleen Sandford told her not to go hard on them. "Why?" questioned Mrs. Knight, "They were irresponsible and deserve to be punished. But I am even more shocked that you went along with it." "Christine" began Mrs. Sandford "I will agree what I did, and what they did were irresponsible, but they only did what they did because of how much they care about each other. Carlos, Logan, my granddaughter, and your son only went along with it for James. They only did what they did because, honestly, that producer was way out of line when telling off James. And yes a small fight did break out but it only happened out of the loyalty they have for one another. And you can't punish that." Mama Knight was furious and all she wanted to do was yell at her son for being so stupid but after hearing that from Mrs. Standford, she knew in her heart that she wouldn't be able to punish them. They are all good kids, a little on the crazy side which tends to get them in trouble, but they had good hearts. As she is leaving the kitchen she tells the older woman "I'll go easy on them." And left. Mrs. Sandford then began making snacks for everyone.

Some of you maybe wondering what Katie is up to. Well, Katie was minding her own business watching the FOX channel when she heard sirens. At first she didn't think much of it but when it seemed to be stopping in front of her house she went to the window and saw her brother, his friends, and Mrs. Sandford being escorted to the porch by officers. Now seeing this had perked the 12-years old curiosity and so once the boys entered the house she stayed hidden, where she was in the living room, until her mother entered the room to question them. Therefore she didn't hear the conversation between her mom and Grandma Sandford.

Now inside the living room, all of them were somber, expecting the worst. Well except James who was wallowing in self-pity since he did not get signed and is not going to become famous anytime soon. Carlos, though couldn't help but ask a question that has been bugging him since the ride to Kendall's. So speaking up he asked Kendall and Lily "How did you guys know those songs?" Kendall's answer was "They play BoyQuake on the 90's channel all day at work." Lily then spoke saying "I made up the turd song." Logan leaning towards Lily piped in with "It was catchy." And just then Mama Knight was there in the living room, as well as Katie who seemed to have popped out of nowhere. Giving them a hard look, Mrs. Knight wanting to know what they had to say for themselves asked sternly "What happened? The truth. Now!"

To answer her question each of them piped in what happened beginning with Logan who began with "Grandma Sandford tried to help us make James famous." Carlos then took over by saying "But this producer guy was super mean to everyone." Lily voiced "So then I sang him the turd song and there might have been a tiny fight." As she was saying fight Kendall saw the look his mother was making and added "But no body got hurt and I was the one to kind of start it." mumbling by the end. And lastly James added "And now I'm really sad."

Like she said, she was going to go easy on them and so she said "Okay. Who wants a sandwich, Mrs. Sandford is in the kitchen making them as we speak." because although she may not have seen her start making sandwiches, she knew the older woman well enough to know that she was. All of them raised there hand giving her an affirmative 'yeah, please.'

Katie, who has been silently watching the exchange the entire time, felt that her mother did not go hard enough. So she stopped them in their tracks towards the kitchen by saying "Wait. That's it, that's your interrogation. You didn't put the screws to them or slap them with the hard cheese." Now everyone's attention was on Katie, wondering what she meant by what she said. Even her own mother had no clue what Katie just meant by that and blamed in on the amount of FOX TV she watched and with that said "I don't know what you are talking about but you are not allowed to watch FOX anymore." And with that the five teens and Mama Knight turned around to go to the kitchen but only Mrs. Knight made it before Katie asks "Well, can I at least hear the giant turd song?" And once again the five stop in their track to turn to Katie.

The only person who can really answer Katie's request is Lily and after debating with herself for a few seconds she looks to the others and starts to sing the first line. Kendall, Carlos and James joined in by the second line and by the end Logan was singing as well. As they are finishing up the first time the doorbell rings, indicating someone was at the door.

As all of them make their way towards the door to answer it, they began singing the turd song again not taking a break between the first and second time. It was just so catchy. And you will never guess who was at the door.

**Who could it be? The Easter Bunny maybe? Or Santa Claus? Yes my money is on Santa. Haha just kidding. Anyway please review. Reviews make an author happy. So REVIEW! And that's an order. **

**Please**


	7. Chap 6: Mr Turd Face say WHAT!

**A/N So here's another chappie. Two in one day, I must be insane. No this here is another since I probably won't be posting anytime soon. My next chapter maybe posted Tuesday the earliest but don't count on it. More likely then not my next post will be the following Friday or the following weekend. Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review. **

**Disclaimer: Again I don't not own Big Time Rush and if you do, well then go seek some professional help.**

Chapter 6: Mr. Turd Face say WHAT?

Mr. Mean Turd Face Gustavo Rocque and his assistant were the ones at the door.

At this sudden surprise they all cut off the turd song to scream. Once the surprise and shock wore off James runs over to Gustavo Rocque. He hugs the producer saying "I knew you'd come back for me." But to everyone's surprise Gustavo says "I am not here for you," while pushing James off him and continues "I'm here for them" pointing at Kendall and Lily.

Within the few seconds, from right before opening the door to now, Lily has never experienced so many emotions in such a small time frame. Right before she opened the door she was happy and content, then the moment she saw who was behind the door she was shocked. Next she was sad thinking the same thing as James, that he was here for James. But then she felt relief as well as confusion, hearing that he wasn't here for James. She was confused because if he wasn't here for James, then who could he be here for? And finally after hearing that he was here for herself and Kendall, she was shocked and angry. Shock, is kind of obvious. She was angry because even after she made a total mockery of him, and insulted him, he still wants her to become his next big popstar, and yet she doesn't want to and was forced to audition by his assistant.

When Gustavo pointed at Kendall and Lily, James in shock shouted "What?" His 'what' was echoed by three other 'what's' from Logan, Carlos and Kendall. While Lily was chanting "no, no, no, no, no, no, no" in protest. Mrs. Knight overhearing deciding to be the peacemaker said "I'll make some tea."

In the Knight's Living Room

Carlos, Logan, James, Mrs. Knight (after getting the tea) and Kendall were sitting on the couch, while Katie was sitting on the armrest nearest Kendall. Lily and her grandmother were standing behind the couch waiting for the 90's producer to begin explaining why he's there. Well Grandma Sandford was standing, Lily on the other hand was pacing back and forth. They also know now that the African American woman's name is Kelly Wainwright.

Gustavo, who was sitting on a chair across from the eight of them, took a sip of tea before beginning "Mrs. Sandford, Mrs. Knight, I would like to take both your families to Los Angeles and produce some demo tracks with Kendall and Lily." In response Kendall was saying "You can't be serious." While Lily exclaimed over him "You have to be kidding me. There is no way, I am doing this. I didn't even want to audition. And you can't expect me to just leave my best friends. No way, count me out." And with that she left, not wanting to discuss it anymore. Her grandmother following her, apologized for her granddaughters outburst and left.

In an attempt to get them to stay and change Lily's mind, Ms. Wainwright began saying, really fast, "It'll take three months. We'll take care of your expenses." But once she heard the front door shut, she knew that Lily was not coming back.

Gustavo, on the other was not as calm as his assistant was about the girls refusal, he became angry but instead of doing anything drastic he put his focus on Kendall.

Lily's little outburst not only caught Mr. Rocque and Ms. Wainwright off guard but also everyone else. You see Lily isn't known as being the hot-head or even having a fiery temper. Yes, she is a fighter but she never yells like that, when she's mad or angry she seethes quietly. Over the years the boys have been able to identify the signs. But ever since they began their quest to get James famous, Lily has been off, Logan noted. And he wasn't the only one, Kendall noticed her odd behavior as well. It was also a known fact by now that Lily despises the idea of fame, for whatever reason. The boys still don't know.

Once everyone, that still remained in the room, attention was back on track Gustavo desperately needing Kendall to say yes to this states "Kendall, you have a gift. You have the fire. You also have anger management issues, some people say I have anger management issues. But I also have FIVE HOUSES." He put emphasis on the fact he had five houses. To summarize what happens, Kendall says he doesn't sing. Katie and his mom tell Kendall otherwise, while James jumps in trying to make his dream become reality and starts to sing but is cut off by Gustavo, who told him to stop. Katie then brings up instances when he does sing, proving he **does** sing. Gustavo awaiting an answer, Kendall tells him no. Hearing him decline made Gustavo blow. First the girl and then him, Gustavo was in shock followed quickly by anger. He broke Mrs. Knight's tea cup. Then he leaves and continues to take out his anger by destroying other things that belong to the Knight's. Kelly, in repay for the damages that her boss made, gives them money. As a last resort, she also hands Kendall a card with her number telling him they leave the next day at two and if either himself or his friend changes their mind to call. And once she leaves Katie smacks Kendall upside the head calling him an idiot and taking 20 bucks. And that about sums it up. Any questions. Nope. Good, on with the story.

The only thing either him or his friends could think was that Friday night was the most eventful night they have ever experienced.

Carlos, James, and Logan then left the Knight house to go home.

With Lily and her grandmother at their house.

Walking in the house, her grams was saying "All I am saying is that you are making a huge mistake. You don't even….."

"I don't care, this isn't what I want. I just…I can't leave my friends. They mean the world and more to me."

"What is it you and your friends say 'A life without risk is a life unlived' so think of this…."

"As a risk. No thanks. This risk is to much."

"But honey, don't think of the negatives. Think of the potential…"

"I have. Yes grams, you keep saying that."

"But you have such an amazing voice. A voice…"

"Yeah a voice, mother and father so willingly gave me, I can not end up like them."

"But you don't have to."

"I made up my mind and I AM NOT DOING IT!" And with that Lily stormed up stairs to her room.

Once in her room she raced over to her bed, grabbed a pillow and just screamed. Letting out all the emotions that was racing through her. By the time she was done her throat felt raw. And she herself felt emotionally drained. Today started out like any other Friday but ended as being a day that she wanted to forget. And with thoughts of her parents, and her only other childhood from when she lived in California, she fell into a fit full sleep.

[Dream/memory]

_Little Lily was in the playroom, bored out of her mind. But for any other child being in that room would be anything but boring. She had plenty of toys to play with; dolls, blocks, paint set, even a swirly slide and an indoor sand box. But to the small little girl this stuff wasn't fun anymore. _

_She was just sitting in the corner. And then out of nowhere, another small girl, with wavy chocolate brown hair approached her saying "Let's play." and with that both girls run off to the swirly slide to play. But then out of nowhere the chocolate haired girl says to Lily "I have to go." And with that the girl vanishes. And at the same time the scene changes too._

_Now Lily, a little older was at this big long table eating breakfast. She wasn't alone though. There were two other people at the table, but they sat further down. These people, Lily recognized as her parents. And the reason they sat further down the table is to discuss 'grown up' business. But she heard them. They were discussing another tour that could take months before they are home and Lily who wants nothing than to just be with her parents and says "I want to go too." Not paying attention the father said "That's nice dear." And then went back to discussing the tour with his wife, ignoring his own child._

_The scene changes again. Now Lily, same again as in the previous scene, is sitting in the living room of her grandmothers, watching an interview her parents are giving. Wishing, once again to be with mommy and daddy. But what happens next after the interview is what shocks the little girl. After the interview the couple head towards their limo, camera still on them . But then suddenly chaos ensues, with yelling and screaming. She faintly hears people scream "He's got a gun." and "Run for your lives." The camera is then dropped but still rolling and is now showing from the ground her parents lying on the ground. Before she could see anything else the memory fades….._

Lily wakes up saying "NOOO!" but then realize she was dreaming. But then realizes that it isn't a dream but a memory. Wanting to forget and get her mind off it, she looks at her phone to see the time and how much time she has until her grams gets up. As she looks at her phone she sees it is 7 in the morning and she has a voice mail. Seeing the voice mail she decides to listen to it. It was from Logan saying "Hey Lily Frog, it's Logan here, just thought I'd let you know that Carlos, James, and I were planning on surprising Kendall for a little carting tomorrow. You know where and you know when, I hope because if not Carlos may think you've been abducted by aliens or something crazy like that. Anyway I also called to let you know Kendall isn't going to LA either. And, yeah that's it. See you tomorrow." And that was the end of the message.

Hearing that Kendall too, didn't accept the offer just made Lily's day. Because now she doesn't have to worry about her friend leaving or what is to become of him while in LA. Through the whole morning she was humming, all happy. Up until it was time for her to leave for carting.

**OMG what is up with Lily. And what is with that dream/memory thing. Could it have anything to do with why she doesn't like the idea of fame? Well stay tuned to find out.**

**Oh almost forgot….REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	8. Chap 7: Carting Intervention

**A/N Hi everyone sorry its been awhile but I did warn you my next update would be in about a week. And again, I'm sorry to say that my next update maybe in a week or if your lucky and I get some reviews, the next update maybe sooner. All depends on two things, how much free time I have and the number of reviews I get. (*hint, hint*)Anyway you guys want to know what happens next. Am I right? Of course I'm right otherwise you wouldn't be reading this. So on with the story...**

**Oh wait before I forget….**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own anything that has to do with Big Time Rush. **

Chapter 7: Carting Intervention

Lily, once it was time to leave, left for the supermarket just down the block, where Kendall works.

Now many of you may be wondering what carting is and why is she going to the supermarket. Well ever since Kendall got a job at the local market, his friends went there all the time to make his job a little more bearable. And the five of them made a game of pushing the shopping carts into a destination area. Different destination areas are used every time. And there you have it, carting.

When Lily got there she saw Carlos, James, and Logan waiting outside near the front of the store while Kendall was collecting some shopping carts. Noting that today's destination area was the cart return place in the front of the store. While she approached Carlos, James, and Logan, in her usual cheer, trying to forget about yesterday, she was only meet with a half-hearted 'hi' from Carlos. And she knew when the others didn't reply back something was up. She figured James was still upset about yesterday but if, both Logan and Carlos were not acting themselves then something was definitely up, she just wasn't sure what.

Once she was there, none of them were talking. Another sign that something was up. She also felt a tension of sorts in the air. And thanked god that Kendall didn't take very long to get there to start.

Logan, who was doing something with his calculator, looked up from it when Kendall approached saying "So I, uh did the math last night and this whole singing thing. And Katie was right you're an idiot. Which also goes for you Baby Girl, so don't even think we're letting you off the hook." He then preoccupied himself with pushing his cart into the designated area. Well he tries to anyway. It hit a car. To which he commented to Carlos "It's breaking right."

What Logan said both hurt and angered Lily. Because out of her four best friends she thought Logan would have been a little sympathetic to her, since he is the only one to know about her past experience with fame. At hearing his words all Lily wanted to do was scream until it got through his thick head that she doesn't want to go. But using what little logic she had she reframed from it and decided to try and reason with them while remaining cool, but Kendall was first to reply, setting the tone.

"Guys, I don't want to go to LA with that jerk"

Lily interrupted with "You mean the giant turd faced jerk."

"Yes, the turd-faced jerk. I'd rather be here with you jerks and play hockey for our team." Lily than put in her two cents adding "Yeah I like playing hockey here plus I thought I made myself clear last night."

By now the five of them, unconsciously divided themselves, with James, Carlos, and Logan on one side of an invisible line, while Kendall and Lily stood on the other side facing them.

Carlos stepped in, referring to the hockey part of their sentences and said "But this is just like hockey, only instead of crashing the board or rushing the net you're singing and dancing."

"What do you got to lose?" questioned Logan. Which Lily quietly answered to herself, "yourself."

Crossing the invisible line, Carlos getting semi-in the twos faces stated "Dudes California (looking at them both), the girls (directed at Kendall), the beach (Lily), the stars (both), the girls (Kendall)."

Lily, trying to change the subject and make them lose their train of thoughts, piped in with "You do know I'm straight and you said girls like twice." Unfortunately it didn't work as well as she hoped (although she knew what she said was a really bad attempt to change the subject) because Carlos countered with "I know but I'm trying to make a point and you know what I mean." Before Lily could retaliate, in another attempt at changing the subject, Kendall cuts in saying "I get it, but none of that matters if its minus my best friends."

"Amen to that," Lily said, agreeing with Kendall, and then to Logan "Add those numbers up professor."

Logan than taking out his calculator to pretending to be calculating commented with "Okay carry the two, ahh nope still an idiot, or in our case idiots." By now both Kendall and Lily, were annoyed with their friends, Lily more so then Kendall. And they could tell this subject was not going to be let go by their friends. Lily was rethinking about keeping cool because all she wanted to do was scream at them for being so thick-headed. As she was thinking this she looked over at James and realized he hasn't said anything. Coincidentally Kendall noticed this too, and said to James, "What about you, you haven't said anything to me or baby girl here all day?"

James, who is mad at them, and think they are being stubborn and dumb, at first said "I'm not talking to either of you." Carlos and Logan said, just to be difficult, "You just did." James at first just replied to Logan and Carlos but then went straight up to the two in question saying "You no what (to Logan and Carlos), (to Lily and Kendall) alright dudes part of me hates you two right now, nope all of me hates you guys. Look call that guy back."

Lily at this point was furious and frustrated as well as confused. She was thinking how were they suppose to call this guy up if they didn't have his number (remember she left before Kelly gave Kendall her card). But decided that it wasn't important. She then said in frustration to James, while poking him in the chest, "Look James I'm sorry he didn't chose _you_ but you can't force _your_ dream on _me_. I am sick of you guys trying to make me…."

Kendall noted that Lily was riled up, a lot, and so before she could tear James apart along with their other friends he interrupted her rant.

He cut her off, saying to James "But that guy said you had no talent."

Hearing Kendall cut her off made her annoyed at Kendall but than thought that if Carlos, Logan, and James won't listen to what she wants then maybe she should get through to them by using a different strategy. Adding on to what Kendall said and remembering what happened the previous day exclaimed "Yeah and he made you (Logan) cry." Kendall finishing up said "And broke my moms tea cup." Lily didn't know that and whisper asks Kendall "He did?"

"Yeah." After their mini conversation there was like five seconds where none of their friends had a reply. They thought they had finally won. How wrong they were.

James just wouldn't give up though and said "But he wants to make you two famous." In the back of his head he knew Lily was going to have his head if he said that but still did anyway. Because by now he was too, was riled up and just didn't care. Taking some of his anger out as well as needing an excuse to preoccupy himself, he took his turn to push a cart towards the 'goal.' Unfortunately, he hit someone, as they were walking out of the store. The four guys apologized but Lily was fuming. If this was a cartoon, steam would be coming out of her ears and nose. But its not so it isn't.

Instead, she too, took some of her built up anger out by pushing her cart as hard as she could to try and make it roll right in. But her aim was off and hit the entrance door. Luckily no one was near.

Carlos seeing that Logan, James, and Lily didn't make it in, decided to make a deal with Kendall (he would have made the same deal with Lily but feared for his own physical well-being). Slapping on his helmet he said to Kendall "If I make a whole in one, you have to call that guy back." Carlos then backed himself and his cart up then ran forward launched himself into the cart and was hit by an oncoming car. No worries he had his helmet on, Carlos was fine. Anyway as they saw Carlos get hit, which isn't uncommon, Logan, leaning towards Kendall and Lily, said "You should still call him." James than took out a printed page of a cover of a Rolling Stone's magazine that had Gustavo on it and said, trying to persuade them, "He's been on the cover of Rolling Stone's."

Although Lily was silently fuming, she couldn't but laugh at what James just showed them. And in another attempt to change the subject or make them lose their train of thoughts asks "And what other odd things do you carry in your pockets?"

James taking her seriously replies "My lucky comb (takes out comb) and 8 X 10 personalized headshots (takes out pictures)." He then goes on to show both head shots while explaining each.

Seeing those head-shots of James makes her laugh. But also makes her realize just how bad he wants to be famous.

By now Carlos made his way back over. Once he was close enough, he clung to the first two people, thinking it was Kendall and Lily but was actually James and Logan. He then stated "We just want what's best for guys." Logan than points out that Lily and Kendall are opposite them and that he is Logan and James is James.

Carlos then tries to go over to his other, stubborn, best friends. Tries being the key word here. Before he could even make it one step he falls over.

Lily, although used to Carlos' antics, bent over him seeing that he wasn't dead or hurt to bad. This was something she did almost every time Carlos would do something crazy and get hurt, even though Logan is the 'doctor.' Even after she was satisfied that he was okay, she let him use her lap as a pillow until he got up.

As she was checking on Carlos and letting him use her lap as a pillow she heard Logan say to Kendall and herself, "He got hit but a car for you two." James then repeating what Kendall said the day before says "Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime."

Kendall, digesting what Logan, Carlos, and James were saying, asked them to confirm his thoughts, "Let me get this straight, you're saying if you all have a chance to go to LA with a giant turd producer to record demos, you'd go?" James, Logan and even Carlos replied with a 'yes' to that question while offering their phones for him to use. Then turning to Lily he asked "And what about you, what's your motive for staying?" Answering him suspiciously "You guys." but in her mind she knew she had more reasons than just that one.

After she answered him, he took his cart and rolled it in for a whole in one. He then told them he would be back in a bit and then went inside to see if his shift was done and if not to take his break now. Lucky for him, he was done with his shift. He then went back outside, with his buds (Carlos by now was up as if he was never hit by a car). He then called the number Ms. Wainwright gave him saying that he changed his mind.

As Lily heard him call, she was crushed. She would be losing one of her best friends to fame. And the sad thing is, he wouldn't be the first. Although she was upset she knew it was Kendall's choice to make and would stand by him no matter how much it killed her inside. She has always been fiercely loyal to her boys in the past and she wasn't going to change now.

**So is that it? Is Kendall really gonna just leave his friends? And what are these other reasons behind Lily not wanting to go? The world may never know…**

**Anyway listen I love reviews and the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to keep writing, so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	9. Chap 8: Deal Time

**A/N Hey again, I know I said next update would be in a week but surprisingly this weekend I was free and had some time on my hands so I decided that I would be nice and write the next chapter. Even though I still have some, okay a lot of homework to do. What can I say I'm a procrastinator. Besides this is much more fun that doing Pre-Calc homework. **

**Okay down to business. I'm a little upset at the lack of reviews. Honestly people I know this is being read, and I am grateful for you to take time out of your life to read this but can you spare like 30 seconds to write a review. Tell me do you like, how's my writing, am I too wordy, or maybe you think this flat out sucks and think I should stop writing. I don't care just give me something. Oh but on a happier note I would like to send a shout out to Child who is cool, and avazoom85. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Now enough of my rambling, on to the whole reason why your here…wait I need a disclaimer don't I.**

**Disclaimer: BTR is not owned by me, but the wonderful creators of Nickelodeon. **

Chapter 8: Deal Time

Now it was time. A limo parked in the local supermarket parking lot and both Gustavo Rocque and Kelly Wainwright got out of it. The five teens all stood together in a pact with Kendall in the middle.

Once they saw the producer, they started to make their way over, to meet him half way. As they got closer each of Kendall's friends said something to make him less intimidated by the big guy. Since he was instilling fear in them. Well except both Kendall and Lily. It was really just Logan, Carlos, and James that were a bit afraid of Mr. Rocque. Okay, more than a little.

Anyway Logan starts off the 'pep' talk with "Don't think of him, think million of dollars." Carlos adds "Think million of girls." Lily whispers in Kendall's ear "Remember he's a turd face." And finally as they were nearly a yard away from the music producer James says "Think of me as a back up singer who goes off in his own solo career you know after your second album."

By then they were face to face with Mr. Gustavo Rocque, 90's mega producer. Gustavo not having any patients bellowed "WELL!" wanting to get right to the point.

To answer him Kendall simply states "Okay, I'll go to LA with you to record some demos."

After hearing him say that Gustavo had a look of triumph; Logan, Carlos, and James seemed happy for him, and Lily had no emotion showing on the outside but was sad beyond belief on the inside.

But you see Kendall wasn't finished. Taking everyone off guard he continues with "_If_ you take me and my buds and make us a singing group."

To say the least every one of them were shocked. And Logan, who was drinking some soda at the time was so surprised that the soda went up his nose. Carlos exclaimed "DUDE" in disbelief, while James was just completely speechless. Lily's reaction was a simple "What?" that voiced her shock, disbelief, and anger. Gustavo was just as speechless as James, and stood there in disbelief.

Once everyone was over the initial shock Kendall went on restating want was said between the five, only minutes before, "Well you guys said you would go, and you (Lily) said you weren't going because you didn't want to leave us." Hearing him just deciding to make them a pop group, withOUT asking them made her start silently fuming, again. And all she wanted to do was just walk away, but she didn't. It seemed she was glued to the spot. In Kendall's defense he did sort of ask them, indirectly.

Anyway, when Gustavo got his ability to talk back he said, with more force then necessary, "I'm sorry. Are you trying to make a deal with me. I MAKE THE DEALS!"

Kendall, all cool and calm simply states "If you want me, you have to take all of us." Gustavo then starts to laugh thinking of how outrageous this is and insultingly says "Have you even heard your friends sing? Oh that's right, because aside from kitten over here (pointing to Lily), they can't."

Now if Lily wasn't so mad, she more likely than not, would have defended her friends saying that he knows nothing of their singing ability or just singing in general. But she didn't.

Kendall on the other hand, always has a plan up his sleeve and begins saying "Well I'm no mega producer like you but I _know_ they sing better than dogs," while James take out his printed copy of the Rolling Stone's magazine (who knew that would be of some use) that had the quote Kendall was referring to. Kendall then finished with the question, sort of mocking Gustavo, "And you can turn them into stars. Right?"

A flabbergasted Gustavo grabs the piece of paper from James and throws it over his shoulder asking "Is this suppose to sway me?" He then goes into a monologue, speaking more to himself then the teens, to not give in. "I'm Gustavo Rocque. I'm amazing. I'm AMAZING. And if you think for one second that I'm so desperate because of two over twenty-two cities and I haven't been able to find anybody, you can think again because there is no way, NO WAY Gustavo Rocque is taking four dogs and one kitten from Minnesota to Los Angeles to make them stars. It's never gonna happen! NEVER!" (1)

Kendall realized, after hearing him speak, just how desperate he is and knew that all that was needed for him to agree was one small push. So to give him that small push he calmly asks "So we have a deal?" And just as Kendall thought Gustavo agreed with a simple "Yep."

After he gave in and agreed to making Kendall and his friends a pop group, he stood there in a sort of daze. He just couldn't believe what just happened and was trying to make sense of it. Still in a daze he went back to his limo to try and make sense of the world. Leaving Kelly still standing their with the five friends.

Kelly then proceeds to congratulate them all. She shook hands with Logan, Carlos, James, and Kendall, but when she stuck her hand out for Lily to shake, Lily in her foul mood didn't bother to shake hands. Instead she just looks at Kelly's outstretched hand, then at her boys, giving them a disgusted look and leaves.

After she left Kelly says quietly "Okay" in one of those taken aback tones. Turning her attention to the other four guys whose attention were on Lily's retreating back, clears her throat to regain their attention. Once she had it she began saying, in a professional voice, "Okay before you boys run off to go pack and leave for LA, details will have to be discussed with your parents as well as needing their consent. So then Mr. Rocque and I will meet at your place (turning to Kendall) at say 5ish. To give you time to sort out whatever it is you need to sort out." Hinting not so subtly to Lily's little decline. Again. She then leaves, going to the limo but before she gets in "Remember 5." And the limo was soon out of sight.

James, forgetting about his angry friend, was shaking with excitement and started jumping up and down while singing "We're gonna be famous, we're gonna be famous." James was then joined by Carlos, but then their celebration was cut short when Kendall cried out in frustration "What could be the problem now?" Because honestly, he didn't know what to think, and he was beginning to get tired of this 'I-don't-want-fame' attitude Lily has.

Although it was a rhetorical question Logan said "There's more to it than you know." remembering just then what Lily has told him in the past.

Now they were all looking at him, as if he had two-heads. Realizing what he said he back tracked stuttering "Did I say 'more than you know' I meant 'more than _we _know." And returned to drinking his soda, that he almost forgot he had.

Kendall not believing his cover-up asks "What do you know that we don't?"

"Nothing" Logan squeaked. Trying to get the attention off him he said, grabbing Carlos "Uh, we should go….and find out what's wrong. You know get to the bottom of this." He then made a dash for it while pulling Carlos along.

Even though Kendall knew Logan was hiding something, he raced to catch up with the other two but stopped after not seeing James make a move to follow. Going back to James he says, jokingly "Come on, I would think out of all of us you would be already at your house picking out what to bring." Then out of nowhere James says "I don't get her." Kendall knowing who 'her' was says lightly, in an attempt to brighten his pretty faced friend "Well she's a girl, our best friend, but a girl nonetheless, and for all we know it could just be that time of month." Although in the back of his mind he knew that wasn't it, he just said it to hopefully get a reaction out of James. Which it did. "Oh that is just gross man, I don't want to here that about my best friend." Laughing at the face James made, Kendall just put his arm around his friend and steered him in the direction his other two friends went.

With Logan and Carlos

When they saw that neither James or Kendall were following they stopped where they were, which was about ¾ of a mile away from Lily's house.

Carlos then asks "Logan, do you know something? I mean it actually wouldn't surprise me, since you have known her the longest." Logan debating whether or not to answer with the truth. But in the end he thought it wouldn't hurt if he just told Carlos that yes he did know something and said "Yes, I do but I don't think I should be the one to say." Carlos understanding replies with "Okay." They then were waiting in silence for their two tall friends to catch up.

After a few minutes, Carlos was getting antsy and asks, to no one in particular, "What is taking them so long?" Logan than began saying "Well from here to the parking lot of the supermarket is roughly over a mile. And at walking pace it would take them about 20 minutes but if they were to jog some of it could take half that time. So really the only thing that would be holding them up is the distance needing to travel." After hearing Logan explain that Carlos just shook his head and sat on the side walk.

Fifteen minutes later all four of them were walking the rest of the way to Lily's.

**(1) I don't really understand what Gustavo was saying there and that is what it sounded like to me so please don't tell me that is not what he said or that it doesn't make sense. I know that but like I said that is what it sounded like to me and if you do know what is actually being said there please tell me so I can correct it**

**So what'd you think? Let me know in a review please. **


	10. Chap 9: Knock Knock

**A/N Hey all, I don't have much to say so we'll just head right on to the story. **

**Disclaimer: How many times must I say this, I do NOT for all that is good and wholly own anything that has to do with BTR. I can only claim Lily and her grandmother.**

**Okay now on with the story….**

Chapter 9: Knock Knock

At Lily's house (Before the boys get there)

Lily enters her house and slams the door. Her grandmother who was in the kitchen came out to check on what the noise was. Seeing it was Lily she asks "Is everything alright?" Lily still upset, ignores her and goes up to her room were she slams her door.

As soon as Lily is in her room she throws herself on her bed and screams into the pillow. When she's done, she lays on her back and feels something wet on her cheeks. To her surprise they were tears. Tears of either anger, sadness, or a combination, she's not sure.

With tears still making their way down her face, she's just lying there, on her back, thinking. She was thinking of her parents, their career, her childhood friend, but mostly four boys that happen to have a chance of a lifetime. As she was thinking, she starts to calm down. During that time she regrets the way she acted, knowing it wasn't their fault, and that she never told them about her parents. Or her past for that matter. Except Logan, but even he is still in the dark on somethings. All the things that are keeping her from wanting to be famous.

She knows that she should go down stairs and explain to her grandmother what happened as well as finding the boys and talk to them. But she couldn't get herself to do it. She stayed right where she was. Because as much as she wants to tell them, she can't. She doesn't want them to get mad at her, or have them look at her any differently or worse. Make them feel like she couldn't trust them. Any which way she looked at it, and no matter how many times she tells herself none of that is going to happen, there is still that small part of her saying '_what if.' _

While Lily is lying down on her bed, in her room, thinking, the boys made it to her house and knock on the door. Normally they would just let themselves in by the side door but in this situation they felt they should knock on the front door. Well, okay, half the group felt that way, James and Carlos don't see the reason in knocking.

When Mrs. Sandford hears someone at the front door, she wasn't expecting it to be her granddaughters four friends. Because, like I said, they normally just go right on in, through the side door. And although she maybe getting old, she still has a sharp mind, and was able to make the connection between her pissed off granddaughter and the boys knocking on her front door. She asks, to confirm (before she lets them in) "Does this have anything to do with why my granddaughter is in such a foul mood?"

After some silence and then silently debating on who should answer her Kendall finally confirms her thoughts saying "Well yeah. You see I kind of called Mr. Rocque back accepting his offer." Not seeing why that would make her granddaughter upset she states "Well that doesn't explain anything." Carlos then steps in with "It probably has to do with Kendall making a deal with Mr. producer guy person to make us into a band, including Lily."

"Oh dear, that would do it." After hearing that, Mrs. Sandford understood, the pieces fit. She knew more than the boys on just how much Lily despises the thought of fame. She then realizes that the boys were still standing outside on her porch. And so she let them in. As they were walking in Logan asks "Can we talk to her?"

Lily's grams answer was "Sure, she's in her room." and then left to check on what she was making in the kitchen previous to when Lily barged in.

Once Grandma Sandford was in the kitchen, the boys then decided on who should go first.

James offered to go first saying "I'll talk some sense into her," but was pulled back by Kendall before he made it up a step. Kendall reasoning for doing so was "I think you would just make this worse."

James not seeing why _he _would make it worse began arguing "No I wouldn't …"

"Yeah you would, out of all of us I think you're her least favorite person right now. Remember it was your dream that got us into this mess in the first place."

"Yeah, well the same goes for you, you're the one that made the deal with that producer in making us a pop group."

"Yes, well I only said it because I thought she would be cool with it."

"Well, obviously you thought wrong. Now if you'll excuse me, I will just head right up and talk with her."

"No you're not. Like I said you'll just make it worse."

"No I won't"

"Yes you will"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"I"LL GO" yells Carlos, seeing as nothing is going to get done with those two giants arguing. Without hearing any disagreements, he put on his helmet and begins to make his way up the stairs. Now all Kendall, James, and Carlos could do was wait.

Once Carlos was in front of Lily's door, that was closed, he knocks.

He then heard "Grandma just leave me alone." Laughing Carlos states "I'm not your grandmother." When he hears no reply he was going to knock again. Just as he was about to, the door opens revealing Lily.

"Look Carlos just go, go with Kendall, James and Logan and become popstars, I'm fine, I just overreacted okay." Without waiting for a reply she closes the door in Carlos' face. And his hand was still poised I the knocking position.

Seeing that he tried he goes back stairs and faces the questioning looks from the rest of the guys. "Nothing, all she said was that she overreacted and that the four of us should go and be popstars."

"But we all know that is not the case, right?" Kendall questions, after hearing Carlos repeat what Lily said. He then got a chorus of 'right.' Then James got off the couch (by then James, Kendall, and Logan took a seat on the couch in the living room) saying "Well then, I will go and talk…"

"No you won't James," said Kendall.

"But.."

"I'll go." And without waiting for anything Kendall went up to Lily's room and knocks. No answer. So he knocks again. Still no answer, so he began talking. "Baby Girl it's me, Kendall. One of your best friends. I know that there is more to your actions than what you told Carlos. Please talk to me." As he was finishing up his last pleading sentence the door opens revealing an irritated looking Lily. She says "There is nothing to talk about so, please just go. I already told Carlos that I overreacted when I shouldn't have. Okay?" Before she could close the door though, Kendall puts in "Yes I won't disagree with you on the overreacted part but I know you and I know that something must be wrong for you to have reacted that way."

"Yeah well, who's to say, there's anything wrong." Lily was by now leaning on her door frame. "It's just not like you." Hearing him say that, she stood up straight held the door in one hand getting ready to close it as she says "Yeah well this new Lily wants to be left alone." and slams the door. Kendall, not giving up knocks on the door saying "I'm not finished" but from inside Lily yells "Well I am." He continues knocking on her door until he realized its doing no good.

Defeated, he goes back downstairs. Logan, Carlos, and James look at him expectantly as he descends but just by seeing the defeated look on his face they knew it did not go well. James got up again, determined to go and talk to Lily but was stopped by Logan when he says quietly "I think I should go try." And before James could argue that it was his turn, Carlos, taking Logan's side said "I think he should go, he's known her the longest." Kendall agrees with Carlos, so it was unanimous. Logan would go. So as Logan made his way up, James was mumbling about them not letting him go up and sat back down.

As Logan approached the door he was mumbling to himself 'you can do this both Kendall and Carlos made it out alive.' And by the time he was done giving himself a pep talk he was at the door.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

In her room, Lily was thinking to herself 'I should tell them' but every time she went to, she just choked and said something else.

As she was thinking this she spotted an old photo of her parents. Her favorite one of them. The time before the two of them became famous. Before they were changed. The parents she never got to know and never will.

In the picture her father was playing a guitar while her mom was sitting with him laughing. It looked like they were at a park. But where they were didn't matter to Lily. All that mattered to her was how happy they looked. Her father looked relaxed, he looked carefree. And he had a huge smile, the one that a person has when laughing. Her mother had that same smile, except hers was more contagious, even in a picture because just looking at her smile made Lily smile. It was so different than the smiles her parents gave her. The smiles her parents gave her when she was younger were the forced, red carpet smiles, while to everyone else they gave happy-to-be-there smiles. And even those were few. But in the picture they had those really happy, genuine smiles.

While she was looking at the picture, she kept thinking about how different things would have been if they didn't become famous. Would they be happy? Would she even be here? And if they still wanted her would they have given her those smiles? Would they even still be alive? And the more she thought the more she blames fame for making her childhood miserable, as well as making her lose her only best friend back in California. All those emotions that have been bottling up for years finally came to its boiling point and she snaps, she throws the picture at the door.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Just as Logan was about to knock he heard a crash. Like something was thrown and that something broke. This scared Logan because he has never, ever, EVER seen Lily be destructive when she's mad. Lily wasn't one to be destructible when she's angry, no that's Kendall, Carlos, and James. No, she normally goes to the ice rink, or the gym to blow off steam, so seeing, or more like hearing Lily being destructive really scares him because he doesn't know what to expect.

Timidly Logan knocks on the door, but to no surprise it goes unanswered. He knocks a second time. Still no answer. He knocks again, same outcome. And just as he was about to knock for the fourth time, not giving up, he heard sniffling. At hearing the sniffling, he made the decision to just go in. Luckily the door was unlocked. And so he goes in.

**Wow. This is starting to get emotional isn't it. Well for all those wondering what is going to happen next please stay tuned I will more likely than not have the next chapter up sometime this weekend.**

**Also please, please, please, please, ppplllllleeeeeaaaassseee **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	11. Chap 10: Lily's PastCupid's Cord

**A/N Hey all, here is another chapter. I'm not sure how much I like it, the dialogue may seem choppy and I apologize but dang this is pretty darn long. Did any of you see the new BTR episode. Well I did, and it was awesome and I just love their new song 'Til I forget about you.' Okay I am seriously confused because how does a rock/alternative music lover just love love love the pop music of BTR. I don't know but who cares I'm just strange like that. Anyway enjoy the new chapter.**

**Also is anyone else having problems with the fan fiction site. Please tell me I'm not going nuts. Okay any nuttier than I already am.**

**Okay I'll stop rambling…..wait one more thing;**

**Disclaimer: As sad and unfortunate as it is I do not own any part that is big time rush.**

Chapter 10: Lily's Past-Cupid's Cord

Entering the room, Logan looked around and spots a broken picture frame. The glass was cracked, the frame was broken, so logically, it must be what was thrown, he thought. Taking a closer look at the picture, he saw two young, happy people. Two people he knew all too well. The duo that made up Cupid's Cord. The only musicians both his parents could agree on listening to. He was brought up on Cupid's Cord's music. When he was younger, he would sit with his parents and watch live concerts on TV. He also knew that the woman and man that made up the hit sensation, Cupid's Cord, were the parents of his best friend. Lily.

She told him when they were seven. When they first became friends. But after that her parents were never brought up.

Back to the reason why he was in Lily's room, he looks around to find her. And when he sees her, it nearly tears him in two.

She was in the corner, sitting with her knees bent up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs, and her head resting on her knees. She was slightly rocking back and forth, quietly crying.

This sight tore Logan up. But at the same time it also scared him. He wasn't one to deal with tears, he didn't even know how. Lily never cried before so he, nor any of the guys had to deal with it. She didn't cry when Carlos accidentally rammed her into the wall in hockey, making her fracture her wrist. She didn't shed a tear when Billy McGibber was beating her daily at practice, after finding out she was a girl. Even when nearly the entire hockey team was harassing her, she still held strong (Although the guys never knew about it until after she was excepted. And when they did they were furious and would have beat the entire team up, like they did to Billy McGibber).

She is always the strong one, the caring one, the heart (Believe it or not but she was the glue, she got all of them to meet. Whether she was directly involved or not). The other guys and himself all used her at one point as a rock. He leaned on her when his parents were getting a divorce. It was pretty bad, especially to an eight-year old. And even though she may have been in California for the most part, he could always count on her. He would call her daily, from Grandma Sandford's house, as well as occasionally using the web cam Mrs. Sandford had, after getting permission of course. And it was even better when she was there for the summer.

Carlos seeked her out for comfort when his mother passed away, and when Sparky, his dog, ran away.

Kendall looked to her when his father was in town, causing trouble for his family.

And James would always vent out his frustration to her about living up to his older sisters. His parents always seemed to compare his achievements to his sisters, who were 'perfect.' His teachers were always telling him that his sisters did better, he should be like his sisters. (One of the main reasons why James wants to be famous, to make a name for himself).

But now it was Lily who needed someone to lean on, and Logan knew it. As inexperienced as he was in comforting he would try his best. Plus out of the four guys, he was the closest to her.

Grabbing as much courage as he could muster, he went over to Lily (picture still in hand), and sat next to her. Once he sat he was a little uncertain about what to do next. Then he remembered one time, when Katie was crying due to a scraped knee (she was like five) he wrapped his arms around her, to comfort her. And that is what he did. He tentatively placed his arm around Lily, so she would know she's not alone, and has someone to lean on.

BREAKBREAKBREAK

Lily didn't notice when Logan entered her room. She didn't see him standing in front of her debating on what to do. She didn't know he sat down next to her. But she did feel an arm wrap around her. Lifting her head up from her knees she saw an uncertain Logan trying to comfort her. Her first reaction was to pull away, embarrassed. She has never cried in front of her boys, never. _But even if you did_, said a small voice in her head, _it wouldn't change a thing, he still saw you. _And another voice said, _Everyone needs someone to lean on. _And that is just what she did. Instead of pulling away like she planned on doing at first, she cuddled into Logan and cried on his shoulder. Letting out all the pain, anger, sadness, and grief she has been suppressing throughout the years.

It amazed Lily how much she held in. And that finally after about five-six years, she is crying for her parents death.

BREAKBREAKBREAK

After he put his arm around her, he saw her look up something in her face made him think he did something wrong. He thought she was going to pull away but then she didn't. Instead, taking him a little off guard, she snuggled into him and continued crying on his shoulder. When she did this he was a little shocked, he didn't know what to do next. He just kept his arms around her but it seemed that was all she needed. And for the next five minutes or so they sat there, Lily crying and Logan just sitting with her.

Once her tears were dry Logan, didn't know what to do next. Should he give her a little more time? Should he start asking questions? Should he wait and let her start? He then looked down at the picture that he placed beside him and inspiration on what to do next hit him. Lifting the picture so it was in view he stated the obvious "That's them, your parents."

"Yeah" Seeing that she wasn't willing to give more information he went ahead and asks "So, um, why don't you, um, tell me what's going through that, head of yours?" At first she was quiet, making him think that she wasn't going to answer. But then she says quietly "Just ….I don't know….a lot of stuff." Trying to get her to be more specific he goes and says "Well, what kind of stuff?"

"You know, stuff." Seeing as she wasn't willing to give more details, he goes head first in asking "Well, could any of this 'stuff' have anything to do with them?" Referring back to the picture. Looking back at the picture, then to Logan she states, barely above a whisper, "Yes." He almost missed her say it but he did catch it. After waiting a few seconds for her to elaborate, he realized that he was going to have to pry it out of her and goes and says "So, are they the reason you don't want to become famous?" Again she was debating on telling him or not. She was having a silent conversation with herself. One side was telling her to tell him, the other was holding her back. Finally she came to a decision.

"Well, yeah. I mean I don't want to end up like them." When she said this it confused Logan. He just thought she just didn't want to be in the shadows of her parents.

"End up like them, how?"

"D-D-De-ad"

"Dead?"

"Yeah….and changed." Now he was really confused. He tried to remember if she ever told him anything but couldn't find a single thing. And so he told her "I'm sorry but I'm having some trouble understanding, why don't you elaborate?"

When he asked her to elaborate, she knew there was no way around it. And in a way she was glad because she did want to tell him. And the others but just telling Logan would be enough for now.

"Well you see…" Only problem is when she tried to begin, she didn't know how. Should she begin with the truth of why she actually moved in with her grandmother? Or should she start with her childhood? Or should she start easy and begin with what happened with her friend?

And then looking at the picture she knew how to start.

"See the picture your holding?"

"Yeah."

"Well don't they look happy to you, carefree, relaxed?

"Yes, but how does…sorry continue."

"Their smiles are so genuine. They're glowing with happiness."

"…"

"I just wish they would have given those kind of smiles to me or anyone for that matter. This picture was taken before they became famous. Before I was born. Before they changed.

"The parents I grew up with never gave smiles like those. They would sometimes give smiles close to that one and if they did it was never towards me. I always got those fake, red carpet smiles. I sometimes wonder if I was just some publicity stunt, that I was only conceived as a way to get more publicity, for them to seem more relatable. They always made it clear that I wasn't important to them. Everything came before me. Their work, music, events, fans, tours…."

"I'm sure that's not true, I bet you were very important."

"Grandma says the same thing, but if that was true would they always blow off my comments about wanting to come with them on a tour or even a simple concert or just simply wanting to spend some quality time with them. I would constantly ask if we could do something as a family like go to the park but ever time they would blow me off. Half the time they didn't even try to understand what I was saying. One time when I was 8, we were eating breakfast. Me on one side of the table and them on the other. I over heard them discussing a tour and said 'I wanna go too.' and you know what my dad said. He said 'That's nice dear.' He didn't even hear me or bother trying to understand what I was saying. And neither did my mother."

"Well maybe they were trying to protect you. I mean touring isn't a place to raise a child."

"But why couldn't they take me to the park or set aside some time, other than our daily music lessons."

"…"

"You don't have an answer to that do you. Well understand that those music lessons were the only time I ever interacted with them. They taught me piano and gave me singing lessons, practically forcing the knowledge down my throat. That is unless they had other things to do. But even then, they distanced themselves. And most of the time I was stuck home with a nanny. At first I thought it that was because they didn't want to exploit me but now I think it was because they didn't want the focus to be off them. I didn't even have any friends because I wasn't allowed to get out. Well except for this one girl. My nanny had a niece who she would bring with her on occasion and we became friends. She was my only friend back in California. But you want to know what happened? She ditched me to become an actress and to become famous, all because she was casted in some stupid commercial."

Hearing her explain her past, Logan was able to piece together some of the pieces on why she dislikes the idea of fame so much. But he was still confused on how the death of her parents fit into this. Trying to keep her going he stated "I get it, some what."

"You do"

"Well, yeah, I mean from what you have said it seems that those you were close to were taken away, changed due the corruption of fame. You never got to know your parents before they became famous and your friend left you. And now your afraid that by us doing that record deal you'll lose us too."

"Not only that but I'm afraid to lose myself Logan. And I'm even more afraid that what happened to my parents will happen to you, the guys and myself."

Wanting her to go on, and thinking this has to do with the death of Cupid's Cord he asks "Are you afraid of us dying?"

"Yes.." And just as Logan was about to say something she goes and continues "And I know that at one point every one will die. I just…don't want to go the same way my parents did." As she was saying this she began to tear up again. "You know the summer before I made this my home permanently, I just told you I'm staying not giving any reason."

"Yes but you seemed all sad."

"I was sad, because I only got to stay because my parents died."

"And you blame fame?"

"Yes"

"But why?"

"Because they were murdered and they wouldn't have been if they weren't famous. If they weren't in the publics eye." By now tears were rolling down her cheek. She never really said it out loud. She knew they were dead but it never seemed to hit until she said it out loud. And as much as she did care for her parent, more than they cared about her, she didn't feel as much grief as she should have. Not even when it first happened. Its like the death of her parents doesn't bother her as much as the thought of her friends death. And just thinking about it made fresh new tears.

At hearing this Logan's eyes grew wide. He never knew. No wonder why she is dead-set against fame. But the guys were counting on him to change her mind or at least make a truce. So he began saying, after processing the information "But that could have been anyone. Are you sure that maybe they didn't just get caught in a cross-fire. You know wrong place, wrong time sort of thing."

In reply she says, with her voice laced with tears, "It doesn't matter because even if it was wrong place, wrong time thing, they wouldn't have been there in the first place if it wasn't for their stupid career. And I just can't live with the thought of that happening to us."

By now Logan had tears in his own eyes but he knew he had to get through to her somehow.

"Well what happens if I say that would never happen."

"How could you know Logan? You guys may change, I may change and then we get killed. How do you know that isn't going to happen?"

"I don't know when our time is to go but I do know nothing is going to change us."

"Again how do you know?"

"Because, we are five best friends and do you not know us. We're crazy. If anything we'll change that town not the other way around."

Hearing him say that Lily laughed. She didn't know why but she did. She also knew that what he said is true. If only a little. They were crazy, and it would be funny to see a town change for them and not the other way around. Through her laugh she states "That was good."

Seeing Lily laugh made Logan feel good. Seeing her smile was contagious and he smiled too. But than he became serious saying "But I'm serious, nothing will change us and if we do, which I am not saying we will, you can slap us on the head in whatever method you choose and ship us back to Minnesota."

"But its not that simple, I've seen it, they take good people and just turn them into something they're not. Plus what if we do this and we get killed."

"We won't get killed."

"But.."

"No more buts now say it with me, 'We will change the town, not the other way around.'"

"But.."

"Hmm (raises eyebrow)" Rolling her eyes she says "We will change the town, not the other way around."

"Good, now I'll go tell the boys that we are ready."

And just as he was going to stand up Lily pulls him back down. "I'm not sure if I want this though, I mean I made a promise to myself that I would never become like my parents."

"I told you, you…."

"Won't but I still feel uncertain."

"Fine, how about this, you think on it and meet us at Kendall's by 4:30 with your answer okay, and just remember if you were to stay here you would be physically losing your best friends and I don't think you want that because you know as well as I do that this is your choice, not fame this time. And as for the whole phobia of being killed, we have taken some big risks in the past that could have killed us, so just think of this as one more risk to add, with a bigger reward. So if you change your mind, Mr. Rocque and his assistant are coming to Kendall's at 5 to discuss details." And with that he left.

Blinking, Lily processed what was just said to her, and let out a scream of confusion. Saying out loud, 'Logan why do you have to be so logical.' And as much as she hated to admit it, Logan was right in both areas. They have taken some big risks before so why not this one. Besides if she didn't she would be losing her best friends not because of just fame, but because she was to stubborn to go. So what is a girl to do?

**Yeah what is she going to do? Will she stay? Will she go? Is this the end? Well the only way to find out is to stay tuned….**

**Okay dokey, wow I think this is the longest chapter that I have written so far. And wow that was one emotional chapter. Okay so listen tell me what you think because I personally think I stink at writing emotionally stuff and that this came out horribly. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	12. Chap 11: Decision Time

**A/N Hey all, so I, surprisingly had some free time between yesterday and today to write this chapter. Between my homework, color guard rehearsals, physical therapy and just life in general. I know it is rather on the short side but hey at least you got an update right. Anyway I would have posted this sooner but I don't know about you but for some reason my internet couldn't connect with the fan fiction server so I had to wait until it was connected. So guys aren't here to hear (or read) my rambling, so I'll just stop.**

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush belongs to it's rightful owners. I do not own it, as sad as it is. (But in my world I do. Hehe)**

Chapter 11: The Decision

Going downstairs, Logan was meet with "Well?" by all three boys. Once he descended the staircase and was on the same floor as the other he tells them "I don't know if she's coming or not."

"What do you mean by that?" asks James, who was confused. He thought the whole point of this was to persuade Lily into going with them to become famous.

"Exactly what I mean. She's conflicted okay." Getting bewildered looks he elaborates "The reasons behind her not going are a little more personal then any of us would have thought. Okay? I did the best I could and she is thinking on it."

Carlos guessing on what would keep her from going with them says "Oh was she once like Miley Cyrus. You know having two lives, one being a popstar and the other a regular girl."

"No way, Baby Girl wouldn't keep that from us. Would she?" asks James. And then the two began this back and forth argument.

"She would since its a secret."

"But she doesn't have 'two lives'"

"Yes she does."

"No she doesn't"

"Yes she does."

"How do you know?"

"Because Logan said…"

"He said it was personal, he never said what it was."

"But he never not said she wasn't."

The other two friends just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They were not surprised. But when they didn't stop after two minutes Logan and Kendall felt it was time to stop them. Kendall butted in with "Hey James, is your hair getting flat?"

"What no?" as his hands went straight to his hair and ran to the bathroom to check. While Logan said to Carlos "You have it all wrong, Miley Cyrus is the _actress_ that plays the girl with two lives. Miley Stewart _is_ the one with the two lives."

"Really because I thought she was Hannah Montana too."

"In a sense yes but the whole living two lives things is Miley Stewart on the disney show 'Hannah Montana'."

"But….I'm confused."

Coming out of the bathroom James exclaims "Kendall my hair was not flat."

"My bad."

"Yes your bad because you just made me waste two minutes panicking over nothing."

"Sorry?"

"Well, just no more false alarms."

Carlos hearing what James was saying, gave up on the whole Miley thing and said "Dude, you obsess over your hair more than girls."

"Do NOT."

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Hear we go again" both Kendall and Logan said exasperated.

XOXOXOBREAKBREAKBREAKOXOXOX

Hearing the arguing, Mrs. Sandford decided to intervene. Bringing out a tray of cookies and some milk she asked "Would you boys care for some cookies and milk?" That got the fours attention. And they rushed over to each grab some cookies and milk. Honestly who doesn't like milk and cookies. You are never too old. Anyway, each grab a handful and a glass of milk and sat on the couch they were previously sitting on to enjoy their snack.

XOXOXOBREAKBREAKBREAKOXOXOX

Back in Lily's room, Lily was lying on her bed again thinking. _You should go._**_ No you shouldn't. Remember what happened to your parents. _**_But what if Logan's right, it was a simple wrong place, wrong time thing. _**_Even if that was true they wouldn't have been there in the first place if they weren't famous. _**_Okay point taken but can you really leave the four bestest friends in the whole wide world over a bunch of 'what if's.' _**_If it keeps me, me and alive then yes. _**_But…__**No buts your me remember**. __And your me. __**God we are messed up**. __Yes but I think we should go. _**_Well I think we shouldn't. _**

Finally she came to a decision. And by all the ruckus taken place downstairs, she was able to tell that the boys were still there. So she made her way downstairs.

XOXOXOBREAKBREAKBREAKOXOXOX

After having their milk and cookies, Kendall taking the lead says "I think we should go and inform our parents. Lily will tell us when she's ready."

"But…."

"No buts Carlos, we really should go." And with that the four made to leave. But not without thanking Grandma Sandford first.

At hearing them thanking her and leaving she offers them a ride.

"Would you boys like a ride?"

"That would be great Mrs. Sandford." Kendall replied for all them.

"Okay, let me just grab my car keys." And with that she left to go and find her car keys.

As she was looking for her keys, Lily was descending the stairs. Hearing the squeaking of the stairs, the boys turned around to face their friend. When they turned around and faced her, and she was facing them there was silence. Not awkward, but not a comfortable one either. A very loud silence. It was broken when Carlos 'whispered' "Dude you didn't say you had to deal with tears." And it was obvious. She looked like she had cried. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, and her face was still blotchy, which were all give aways.

By then Grandma Sandford emerged from the kitchen, after retrieving her keys saying "Okay boys, found my keys." but stopped when she saw their statue-like stances and followed their gaze to see her granddaughter on the staircase.

James not being able to take the suspense anymore asks "Well are you coming or not?"

Hearing James ask the question, brought her out of her daze. Because at first she was dead-set against going and was going to tell them to have fun in Cali without her. But looking at their faces she just couldn't get the words past her throat. And looking at her grandmother, who wanted nothing more then the best for Lily, who kept pushing her to go. She knew the answer if she was to ask her grandmother. Her grams would want her to go. Her friends want her to go to. That's why Kendall made the deal in the first place so none of them were left behind. And just standing there, everything changed. Her resolved demolished. She was also thinking how bad could it be since deep down she loves to sing as well as perform, although she has only ever sang and preformed for her grandmother. And even then she was young and stopped when she was 12. The performing not the singing.

After a minute went by she gave them an answer. Smiling she says "When do we leave?"

**Okay so there it is. Please, please please REVIEW. It makes me happy when I see that I get reviews. It honestly makes my day. =)**


	13. Chap 12: The Fun Before the Journey

**A/N Well hi there. Sorry about the last chapter being on the short side but don't worry this one is long. And I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Remember I have a life outside of fanfic, although at times I wish I didn't. Hehe okay I just sounded pathetic there but whatever. Okay so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the rights to Lily and her Grandmother everything else that has to do with Big Time Rush is under the ownership of whoever their rightful owners are. In other words I do not own the rights to Big Time Rush. **

Chapter 12: The Fun before the Journey

"_When do we leave?"_

The moment those words left her mouth, the boys were so ecstatic and overjoyed. Carlos couldn't contain his happiness and runs over to Lily, who was still standing on the stairs and hugs. He was then joined by the others and unfortunately they all fall, which hurts…a lot. Stairs are not the most comfortable place to be when you're the bottom of a dog pile, because that is what the hugging turned into.

"Okay I love you guys to but this is a little much," Lily says but it was muffled due to her friends bodies. Finally the guys got up. Much to Lily's relief. As she was getting up she says "Next time, wait until I am NOT standing on a staircase."

Laughing, Kendall came back with "But where's the fun in that." The others then joined in on the laughing.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Mrs. Sandford, who watched the entire thing was shocked and proud of her granddaughter when she heard her say that she was going to go with them. But before she could say anything to her granddaughter, she saw Lily get tackled by the four guys and chuckles. She was then thinking of what will happen once the five of them are together in LA, because honestly, them together, is mayhem waiting to happen.

She then realized she still has her car keys in her hand and remembers she was going to drive them home so they could each talk to their respectable parents. But seeing as they seemed to have forgotten she clears her throat, dangles to keys as if saying 'Do you still want a ride?'

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Kendall looking over at the noise and seeing Grandma Sandford he remembered they still need to talk to their parents and taking charge, says to the others "We still need to talk to our own parents. Remember." Giving Carlos, Logan, and James a look. Seeing his look the others light bulbs went off in their heads. And then they were off.

Lily accompanied them and wound up sitting, once again on Kendall's lap.

"Wow Lily, I didn't know you felt that way."

"Oh, shut up Kendall. You know you like this too."

"Like you don't"

"Well your lap is comfy."

"Really, I have a comfy lap."

"Yes but don't be getting a bighead now, ya hear."

After that they all laugh. Because it was funny and both Kendall and Lily meant no harm by it. They were only teasing with each other.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Grams went to Carlos' house, than James' followed by Logan's. Kendall's place would be the last stop since it was decided that they were going to hang there until five rolled around. Even Mrs. Sandford, who would keep Mrs. Knight company.

Carlos' dad and James' parents weren't exactly excited about the news but agreed to go to Kendall's at five. Logan's mom on the other hand was a little harder to convince. She didn't like the idea at all and felt Logan should stay and continue studying to become a doctor. A much more respectable career, according to her. Fortunately Cathleen Sandford was able to convince his mom to come to the meeting and listen before denying her son a once in a lifetime chance. So after talking to Logan's mom, the six were off to Kendall's.

At Kendall's house, after Kendall told his mother what was going on the five teens scatter themselves outside in the Knights' backyard, bored out of their minds. Without a clue on what to do. Well except James who was laying on the ground dreaming about what life will be like once he's famous.

Carlos and Lily were in the tree that was in the backyard. Carlos was hanging upside down. Don't worry he has his helmet on. And Lily was sitting on a branch. While Logan and Kendall were on the ground sitting with their backs to the same tree.

Carlos, Logan and Kendall were trying to come up with an idea of what the five could do until it was time to go inside. Lily was just looking around, not really paying attention. She was thinking did she make the right choice? As she was thinking or trying to stop, her eyes land on James who was oblivious to everything around him. He was off in his own world and so Lily, with nothing better to do, jumps down from the tree and makes her way over to James. The other three stop arguing over something or another, to watch what Lily was going to do.

Since James was off in his own world, he didn't notice Lily approach him.

Once Lily was standing by James head she crouches down, places her mouth right by his ear and screams "Free hairspray!" Hearing 'free hairspray' James was up in a jiffy. Sitting up looking around frantically he asks "Where? Where?" Seeing his reaction, Logan, Carlos, Kendall and Lily begin laughing.

Realizing that there was no free hairspray he says "Must you do that (to Lily). (turning to the guys) An you guys couldn't have warned me." By now they were all laughing hysterically, Carlos fell from the tree and landed between Logan and Kendall, because it seems no matter how many times Lily does it to him, he never learns and his reactions are always super funny. Well at least to them.

James seeing as they were to busy laughing at him, huffs about having such great and amazing friends. Lily who hears him, stops laughing long enough to say "Aww James you think we're great and amazing." And seeing his facial expression only made them laugh harder.

Once the four are calm enough Logan states "It is now 4:15, which means we have 45 minutes until they come. So I say we should use that time to have some fun doing…."

"Logan no offense but fun to us does not include solving algebra problems."

"Says who, you don't know, maybe like solving algebra problems for fun."

"Yeah right Lily, just the other day you were complaining about it."

"Oh well…I…uh…your on your own Logan."

"As funny as your comment was, Carlos, I was going to say…."

Just then Kendall quips in with "I know, we could play some two on two, deck hockey."

"I was going to say that." pouts Logan.

"Dude don't, pout it's not cool." James puts in. Lily then puts her arm around Logan and says "Don't be sad Logie. I know what will make you happy…BEATING KENDALL." Which she says loud enough for Kendall to hear who was already by the gate, who came back with "No, it will be us (grabbing Carlos) who will beat you two." James realizing he didn't have a team wines "What about me?"

Logan repeating what James just said to him says "Dude don't wine, it's not cool." And before James could make a comeback, Carlos suggests "You could referee, to make sure they don't cheat." Lily coming up to Carlos questions "What you don't trust me?"

"Not really"

"Ahhn I wouldn't either." and walked away to get a hockey stick from Kendall.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

They were well into their game with Lily and Logan winning by one point. Lily was now playing back while Logan was up trying to get it past Carlos. While she was standing there waiting, James comes up to her and says "So, whatcha doing?"

"Not now James don't distract me."

"But you're getting no action and I'm bored, how's my hair?"

"Your hair, really."

"Well, yeah"

Finally realizing something she asks "How much?"

"How much what?"

"How much is Kendall paying you to try and distract me?"

"What?"

"Come on James."

Seeing that he was losing her attention (he needed to make sure her attention was on him not the game otherwise Kendall won't get him this new gel for his hair) he thought back to a question that he has been burning to ask "What does Logan have that the rest of us don't?" Not understanding where the question came from caught her off guard and Carlos by now got the ball away from Logan and was able to get a goal which tied the game. Logan asks "What happened?" because Lily didn't even try to stop him. Lily stated or more like growled "James." Because by then James made a dash to get away from her. She than thought of an idea to get back at him as well as Kendall.

Going to the middle of the "rink" she hands James the ball, so he could drop it. She then wins the ball and takes it towards the net. As she makes her way towards Kendall, who was standing by the net, she beat Carlos, he taunts her saying "Better quit before you lose."

"Your right."

James, Logan and Carlos say "What" while Kendall says "I'm right?, I mean yeah I'm right, you know you can't beat me."

Her saying that took all of them off guard and unofficially stopped the game because they were all confused. Standing right by the net, still stick handling she says "That's true I can't beat you, you are way to good of a hockey player for me to even consider us even."

"Well I wouldn't say that."

"Ohh don't be so modest, we all know that someday Kendall Knight will make it into the NHL along with his singing career." Kendall getting a little embarrassed and uneasy says "I don't know about that."

"But who else, other than Kendall can manipulate people to do his will to give him a goal."

"Wha-" and before he finished saying 'what' Lily shot the puck into the net simply saying "goal" with a sly smile on her face. Kendall looking back as if to make sure that it really was a goal exclaimes "Hey, that doesn't count we stopped."

"Uh, Uh, uhh, but I never did call time out or officially called off the game did I."

"But,..you..I.."

"What was that Kendall?" Before Kendall could say anything else Lily went towards James putting her second plan into action.

"Brains"

"Huh?"

"What does Logan have that the rest of you don't, Brains"

As she was finishing her sentence she messed James hair up. Knowing it would tick him off but not to the point of what happened next;

While Lily was walking back towards her side of the "rink," James went after her and began tickling her. (Side note, she is very ticklish.) Not seeing this coming made her a easy target but once she realized it she began to run away from James. Logan seeing Lily and James run off decided to call the game off, which Carlos agreed too. Kendall was still processing what happened, trying to find if what she said about the game never stopping being true.

Back to James and Lily; James caught up to her and began tickling her. She screeches at being caught and cursed his long legs but the moment he began tickling her, she starts laughing but not uncontrollable...yet. She tells him to stop, begging him but seeing that he wasn't going to stop she messes his hair up again and during his momentary stoppage to fix his hair she runs off. But once again James was able to catch her and was mercilessly tickling her as punishment for messing with his hair, not once but twice.

She then calls for back up in the form of Carlos and Logan. Carlos automatically goes to Lily's aid while Logan decides to stay out of it. Carlos knocks James away from Lily and which lead to the two of them play fighting. James then calls to Kendall for help. And once Kendall realizes they weren't playing deck hockey anymore goes over to help James by getting Carlos off him. And before they knew it Lily had dragged Logan into this and it became Kendall and James vs. Lily, Carlos and Logan.

Basically Kendall and James were trying to get to Lily, while Carlos and Logan act as her bodyguards. Unfortunately for Lily, Carlos betrays her so now she only had Logan to protect her but that didn't last long. Carlos was able to get Logan away from Lily, leaving her to defend herself against the two giants. James and Kendall. Trying to get away from her two tall friends she tries to run but they, with their longer legs, were able to catch her. And once she was in their grasps they began to tickle her.

She's then saved by Mrs. Knight calling them in because she thought it would be best if they would clean up a little before the producer got to the house along with their parent/parents. So after she told them to go in they all got up and were no longer "enemies" or at least Kendall and James felt they no longer needed to "punish" Lily and went inside.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

As 5:00 rolls around James parents, Logan's mom and Carlos' dad make it to Kendall's house. And a little past five a limo pulls up to the house, and Mr. Gustavo Rocque and his assistant Kelly Wainwright get out.

By now all where in the living room waiting. When they heard the doorbell go off four of the boys were tackling each other to get to the door but as they were fighting to get to the door Katie got up and answered it while rolling her eyes saying 'boys.' Lily stayed seated next to her Grams.

Once everyone settles into the living room, details of what recording these demos meant. Long story short the boys and Lily would go to LA, where Rocque Records would pay for a place for them to stay as they work on their demos for three months. After those three months if their demos were picked they could stay and make a full album, if it wasn't then they would be sent back to Minnesota. Also the boys as well as Lily would need a chaperone, which Mrs. Knight offered to do as long as she was allowed to bring Katie, which Kelly said was fine. Lily looking back at her Grandmother Lily asked if her Grandmother could come too. Kelly said it would be no problem as long as everyone else was okay with it. Which it wasn't. Plus Mrs. Knight liked the idea of not being the only adult having to look after five mischievous teens and Katie. It also put the other parents at ease a little more.

One problem did arise however; Logan's mom, even after hearing everything still did not like the idea of her son going but after being promised by her son, Mrs. Knight, and Mrs. Sandford that Logan would keep up with his studies and not let his grades drop, she reluctantly gave him, her permission to go.

So then contracts were signed and everything seemed to be in order. Kelly getting up, said she will book a flight for the eight of them next Monday and would call giving them the details of their flight and where to pick up their tickets. And with that Gustavo Rocque and his assistant left. Giving them a little over a week to pack and say their good-byes before they leave for sunny California.

**Okay dokey. So there is chapter 12. I hope you like it. I was orginially not gonna add this but felt that the five of them needed some good quality time. I don't know if I accomplished that but I think it came out pretty good. Now listen I have a request. Do you want to know? **

**REVIEW PEOPLE I know people are reading it so please, please review. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	14. Chap 13: From the Airport to LA

**A/N Hi all! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like. Oh and I would like to thank bananafreak97 for being my ONLY review. So Thanks bananafreak97 for reviewing, it meant so much to me. Now onto business, I doubt I will be updating before this Friday because this week is going to be crazy for me as well as this coming up weekend. So updates maybe slow but I will try my hardest to get the next one up before the 14 of October. That is my goal. Okay so yeah. Also REVIEW, pleeeaaassseee. Okay now I'm done. Onto the story…**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, and as awesome as it would be, I do not own nor will I ever own anything that has to do with BTR. Thank you.**

Chapter 13: From the Airport to LA

The week came and went and soon it was Monday. (I should just say that Kelly and Gustavo left shortly after giving the eight of them the flight information and getting a name from Mrs. Knight to use, which was just Knight) Their flight was at 4:35 in the afternoon. It seemed everyone but Lily was bursting with excitement. She on the other hand was still unsure and was not as into it as the others. Even her grandmother was more excited then her, but she tried her best to appear as enthusiastic as them.

Logan, and Carlos went with Lily and her grandmother and they were to meet Kendall and James along with Katie and Mama Knight at the airport. Lily, Grams, Carlos and Logan were there first and when the others got there they saw Katie, James, and Mrs. Knight but no Kendall. Lily was about to say something but Carlos beat her to it.

"Hey, where's Kendall?" asks Carlos. Just as he said this, Kendall or at least that's what Lily thought, came over with so much luggage that he was hidden behind them.

"Kendall is that you?" questions Lily.

"Yes"

"What's with all that?"

"Ask Katie" but before she could ask, Katie states "all of that is not mine," she then proceeds to walk over and grab the bag, second to the bottom, which made everything else fall from his hands and says "This is mine."

"So then who's are those?" asks Mrs. Knight. To answer her question James says "Oh the rest are mine." as if it was no big deal. Kendall getting angry says "You're telling me that I have been carrying your bags this entire time and you haven't even carried one" Pointing to the bag in his hand he replies "No I have been carrying the most important bag."

"Which would be…" Seeing where this is going Logan starts to say "Uh hey guys our plane leaves…" but was cut off. Carlos deciding he should put on his helmet did so as Lily just stood there watching, thinking this is going to be good.

"My hair care products." in a duh tone. That was it, Kendall then tries to choke James but Lily thinking she didn't want her friend dead or her other friend to be put in jail for murder steps in between the two and exclaims "Okay you two, we do not have time for this. We still need to check our bags in and get on the plane before it leaves without us. Oh and James why don't you carry all your bags and give Kendall here a break." James tries to argue his way out of carrying his bags but stops himself when he sees the face Lily gave him. Which he knew to mean do it or else. So as he was picking up his bags Lily then adds "And while your at it take care of Kendall's things as well." In defeat James did as he was told grumbling while everyone else laughs. Lily was the only one that could force James into doing what he desperately doesn't want to. That was how he even got on the hockey team. He never planned on trying out but some how Lily got him to.

The flight to LA was uneventful, which surprised both Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Sandford because they thought that something would happen knowing the gang but the only thing that happened was Carlos slept, James was looking at himself in a mirror, read magazines and slept as well. Logan decided to do some math problems to pass the time. Lily, Kendall and Katie were playing poker.

Finally they get to LA….

(Du duda duh the part we have all been waiting for…..)

At LAX airport, a man in a suit was holding up a sign that read KNIGHT. Kendall was the first to spot the man and than following Mrs. Knight they went up to the guy. After a bit of introductory the man leads the eight of them outside, where two limousines were waiting.

Seeing the limos the five teens (yes even Lily) and Katie became all excited with excitement. The man that lead them there begins saying, in a bored tone, "As you know my name is George and that over there (pointing to the dude over by the farther Limo) is Guy we are to be your chauffeurs to the Palmwoods were you will be staying." Again, cue exciting squeals from James and Carlos. They were given weird looks from the people passing by but the others were unfazed.

Lily and the boys shottied one limo. Which left Katie, Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Sandford to the other, along with the luggage as well.

During the ride to their new home all five of them were goofing off and just having a good time. They listened to the radio, tried to dance to the radio in the limo and opened the windows and sun roof to stick their heads out and scream like maniacs. They were just full of energy and excitement, even after their long flight. Unable to believe they were actually in LA to become famous. Well maybe the four boys were, Lily on the other hand just fed off of their joy and excitement so as to not bring them down with her negativity.

Despite their goofing off, they still noticed the sights around them and gazed in wonder. Mesmerizing all they could so as to not forget. But all good things must come to an end right? Right! And so the surealness ended and the dream began once the limos brought them to their destination.

Unloading the limo, every personal was responsible for their own bags. As they were getting sorted, trying to figure out what they should do next since the chauffeur guys left them to their own antics, out of nowhere Kelly pops out saying "Hi there, I'll show you to your room, whenever your ready." all with a smile.

After getting over the initial shock and scare, everyone was itching to see their new home and told Kelly to lead the way.

As they are walking towards the entrance of the Palmwoods, Ms. Wainwright begins saying "Welcome to the Palmwoods. Home of the future famous."

Mrs. Knight, feels like a kid again when she spots an actually palm tree and goes and touches it. Afterwards exclaiming "That's the first palm tree I ever touched."

Continuing on Ms. Wainwright says "Every year, kids and parents from all over the world come here looking for fame in TV, movies, and music." Kendall seeing the cute little boy from the juice box commercial points it out by saying "Oh, hey, there's that funny kid from the juice box commercials." As they were passing 'the funny kid from the juice box commercial' on the stairs being pulled by his mother he says to her(his mother) "I just want my town hut back." with his mother ignoring him, telling him to come on.

Seeing this kind of, not really, reminded Lily of her parents since they never listened to her and did what they wanted.

After they passed the mother and son the eight soon found themselves in the lobby. Kelly goes on explaining "You guys are going to love it here. The rooms are clean, your close to the studio and there is an amazing pool." The moment pool was mentioned, the five of them dropped there things, with Lily echoing 'pool,' and went to find said pool. Once they were gone Kelly looked over to both Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Sandford, who's only reply to her unasked question was a shrug. Kind of saying what-can-you-do.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

With the gang, once they found the pool, which wasn't very hard to find at all, they located four empty lounge chairs. Problem, four empty lounge chair for five teens. Yeah not gonna happen right. So the teens seeing that there was only four vacate chairs raced off to get one before the others. Unfortunately for Lily, James was stronger and picks her up off the chair she won fair and square and dumps her on the ground. To this, from the ground, she says "Thanks James, love ya too."

"Aww don't be mad Lily Frog. It's a good thing I'm so strong and your so little."

"I am NOT little."

Carlos agreeing with James says "Yeah you are." but the moment after he says that he puts on his helmet in fear. Instead of making a comeback she just sits at the side of the pool to dip her feet in while grumbling to herself that she is not little and that James was just extremely tall.

As she makes herself comfy, the others do as well.

A few minutes later James, who by then has his sleeves, from his tee, rolled up to the shoulders, states "We are soo not in Minnesota any more."

"Minne who now." says Logan. Kendall then jumps in on the conversation with "What can I say, you guys were right (to Logan, Carlos and James)" To defend herself Lily turns around so she was facing her boys and says to him "I never said there was anything wrong with California…." But before she could finish her thought Kendall was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder to face the crazed chick attached to the arm that grabbed him, and proceeds to slap him.

That girl then, out of nowhere, goes and screeches "How dare you, what we had was real but you throw it all away for TRISH. Trish my sworn enemy. I never want to see again Troy. Never!" She then walks out of there, fast, crying while slapping a ball in some random dudes hands out of his hands.

As confused and shocked as Lily was by the brunette's actions, she couldn't shake off the feeling that the girl was familiar. She was then snapped out of her thoughts when Kendall exclaims "What just happened?"

The question was rhetorical because he didn't think he was going to get an answer. But to his, and everyone else's surprise, a voice that came out of nowhere says "You new guys just meet Camille, the Palmwoods method actress queen."

By the end of the sentence, doubtfully, Kendall looks to the garbage can that is next to him, because it sounded like the voice was coming from there. As he lifts the cover of the garbage can off, the kid from the juice box commercial jumps up saying "The names Tyler, you may have seen me acting in various juice box commercials,.."

By this point Lily had made her way over to the others, sitting with Carlos on his lounge chair. "Only I don't want to be an actor, I want to be a kid." As Tyler was finishing up his introduction, there is a panic scream of "TYLER." Knowing exactly who it is, Tyler goes back down into the garbage can asking the others to hide him. In answer to his request Kendall puts the lid back on the garbage can moments before this large woman, who they assume is Tyler's mother, goes up to them asking "Have you seen my son. Red hair, adorable, born to be a star. We got an audition!" Not ratting out Tyler, the five teens point towards the lobby of the Palmwoods saying, altogether, "He went that way." The woman believes them and runs off, continuing her search for her son.

Once she is gone the five turn back to Tyler, who's in the garbage can, and say "She's gone." At which point, Tyler, pops out giving his thanks.

Logan, the ever curious one, asks "So is everyone here an actor?"

In answer to his question, Tyler gives a 'no.' Then to further prove it he points out some dude with long hair, glasses, playing guitar and explains "That's Guitar Dude, he's a 'songwriter.'"

Logan, Kendall, James, Lily, and Carlos all look over at Guitar Dude. Guitar Dude noticing that the five were looking at him says "What's up?" He then starts creating a song with the words 'what's up.'

Barking is then heard, to which Tyler introduces them to the source of the barking.

"Oh, that's Lightening, the TV wonder dog."

The gang then looks over at Lightening, who surprises them by waving back. Seeing the dog wave, Lily makes the comment "He's good."

And last but not least, Tyler continues with "Oh and then there's the Jennifers. Three girls of the same name, who sing, dance, and act." And just as he finishes saying that he then went over to this huge fan, turning it on. Lily was wondering why he would do that until she looked behind her and saw these three girls, who she guessed were the Jennifers. And they, to her surprise, were actually walking in slow motion. Which, the fan add the extra effect to complete the slow walk.

Lily wasn't the only one to notice the three girls. The boys saw them too. And they went crazy, wanting to make those girls their girlfriends, especially Carlos who has never had a girlfriend before (well neither has Logan but Carlos said he did when he "dated" Lily for the short time they went out).

As the girls pass by Carlos knocks Lily off the chair while James speaks up saying to them "Hey." Once he had their attention he went on with "We're in a band."

Excitedly the Jennifers respond with "Really, Oh my gosh." But Lily, from the ground, again, saw right through their fake excitement act and knew they were going to blow her guys off. To prove her right the Jennifer with straight brunette hair says "And we're actresses who don't care."

Even though she knew, that her boys were going to be turned down, she couldn't help but find the situation funny because James, and the others, thought all that they needed to say was that they were in a band to get girls. So she was laughing whole heartedly and thanking god right now that Carlos pushed her off the chair because otherwise, considering how much she was laughing she would have fallen off.

Carlos not getting it through his thick head that they were rejected asks "Want to go to the movies tonight?"

The blond Jennifer than answers his question with a question "Are you guys staring in the movie?"

"No" answers Carlos.

Then to answer his early question the girls give a no.

As if to testify for their reason behind rejecting them brunette Jennifer says "If that seems harsh that's because it is and so is this town so..." Then the other two joined in with "Later" and walked off but not before curly haired Jennifer gives Tyler five bucks.

Lily finally getting off the ground (Putting the anger that she had when she saw just how mean those girls were to her boys, to the back of her mind as a mental note) and remembers what Carlos did and becomes 'mad' at him. When I say mad, she isn't really mad, just the playful mad, where she will get back at him. So after she gets up, she pushes Carlos off the chair and then she lays down on the chair. She was expecting him to do anything other then what he did next.

Lifting his upper half off the ground he states, with a goofy grin plastered on his face, "I am so in love."

Hearing him say that makes Lily's fears and uncertainties resurface. But instead of getting mad and stomping off, which she has been doing a lot lately, she says "Listen, reality check. We can not let this town, this singing thing or anyone change us."

Taking over Kendall continues "We need to promise ourselves right now that we are not going to change."

"Remember we are five hockey players from Minnesota and we can never forget that."

"Do we all agree." Logan, Carlos, and James gave a yes and not the half-hearted kind but a strong yes as in they will do it. Lily couldn't be happier when they said that because it made her believe what Logan said to be true.

**Okay well that is the end of chapter 13. They are all in LA waiting to be made famous. Lily though still needs some convincing it sounds like don't you think. ****So what'd you think? Boring? Bad? Horrible? Amazing? Good? Needs improvement? Well let me know. Please, please please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!**

**Also I have one more thing to ask; you see I pretty much had the rest of this story planned out and was thinking about how my next story should go. But I have a dilemma, I was originally going to do a set of one-shots/two-shots that take place during seasons one and maybe after leading up to the next full story. But then I was thinking maybe I should just go straight to the next full story, putting those one-shot ideas of season one in as flashbacks. So I'm not so sure. So it would help me a lot if I could have your input, since you guys are the readers. So please tell me what your thoughts. It would be greatly appreciated. =) **


	15. Chap 14: The Start of Livin' LA Style

**A/N I know it has been a while. And I am so sorry. I tried to get this up as fast as I could but you know life has a way of getting in the way sometimes. Anyway Happy Columbus Day. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And it would make me very happy to get reviews, I love reviews. Also note that my next chapter will either be up later today, maybe but don't count on it, or the following week. I still have a lot of homework and studying. Ugh I hate school. Anyway please be patient with me, I will try my best to get the chapters up as soon as I can. Also please read the authors note at the bottom, it would help me out very much.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything that has to do with BTR, only own Lily and her grams.**

Chapter 14: The Start of Livin' LA Style

Not even 10 minutes after they made the promise, all four boys were lounging around on floating devices in the pool. As well as wearing tropical type clothing and sipping a drink from a coconut.

After a few minutes of just relaxing and enjoying the coconut drink, Kendall states "Once you sip from a real coconut, there is no going back." And the other three agree with him saying "So true"

You may think this would bother Lily and make her semi-mad, especially after they promised they wouldn't let this town change them but she wasn't. Instead she just laughed at them and rolled her eyes. Why? Because, she knows that they are just experiencing some of the things California have to offer. Plus nothing is meant by it, she knows once the initial surreal feelings pass, they will be back to themselves, waiting to just do something that may or may not get them into trouble. Also she had to admit that the coconut drink is _really_ good and the California sun does feel nice. Very different from Minnesota.

Once the boys felt they spent enough time relaxing, they decided to make a move on the Jennifers. They just couldn't get it through their thick heads that unless they have become huge popstars within the last 10-20 minutes, there would be no way those girls would go out with them.

The Jennifers were sitting at a table, reading over what looked to Lily like a script or something, and sipping smoothies. And Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James thought now would be the perfect time to, once again, ask them out.

But before they go over (to make fools of themselves), Lily squeezes her way between Kendall and James (and at times like these she doesn't mind being short) saying "You do realize that you are only setting yourselves up to be made into complete fools. Plus look at it this way, there are three of them and four of you, so if they did, by some miracle, agree to go out with you, one of you will be lonely and dateless."

Noticing that Carlos was about to say something, and knowing Carlos she knew what he was going to say. So before he could, she spoke up saying "And I am NOT going to be used as any sort of back-up plan, of any kind because honestly that would just be….weird. You guys are like my brothers. You got that Carlitos." Carlos in response nodded, knowing what Lily just said to be true.

Although Logan, at first was going along with everything, but after what Lily said he became his pessimistic (or realistic) self and states "Um I don't think this is a good idea guys. Remember they blew us off before."

To contradict what Logan said, James explains "No, they said later."

"And its later." Carlos said, agreeing with James.

Lily, trying to dissuade them again from asking the snobs out, again, exclaims "I don't think their later and your later are the same laters."

After she finishes all she gets are confused looks from her boys. But those looks didn't last long because since they are thick headed, nothing that was said was processed, even Logan changed sides, again. (He is so fickle.) So forgetting or not bothering with trying to understand what Lily said, the four boys turn around and were about to go over and talk to the Jennifers but were stopped, once again, when Kelly appears saying "Okay, Mom and Grandma are all checked in. (pointing to Kendall) Your sister complained again that she has no friends so your mom allowed her to watch Shark Cage on fox (by now she lost the boys attention because they turned back to the Jennifers) and now its time to start Gustavo's pop band boot camp." (Lily wasn't bothered with the whole being referred to as a boy band).

Kendall, not wanting to not ask the Jennifers out says to Gustavo's assistant "Kelly we're a little busy here."

"Being rejected" Lily put in. By this point she was standing next to Kelly. Kelly just wanting them to get going says "So am I, and they won't go for you until your famous so lets roll." Before they would give in and follow her out, James puts in "Whoa Kelly, Kelly, clearly you do not understand the power of the (starts doing the jazz hand thing accenting his face).

The four then once again, make they're way over to the three pretty girls. And Lily in one last attempt to stop them says "Guys the look may have worked back in Minnesota but I doubt…" And the next thing she knows her friends are smoothiefied. From the looks of it, a strawberry smoothiefied to be exact.

Sad thing is, they were smoothified before James had even finished his sentence.

Seeing what just happened, Lily begins laughing. But she composed her self enough to walk over to the closest one to her, which happens to be Logan and takes her finger and wipes some of the smoothie that was on him and tastes it. And through her subdued giggles simple says "Yum."

The whole time Kendall was giving her the don't-say-anything look. But of course Lily doesn't not say anything. Over her shoulder she simply states, in a sing-song voice "We (meaning herself and Kelly) tried to warn you."

In defeat, Kendall speaks for himself and the three others, when he says "Okay, let's go to boot camp."

BREAKBREABREAK

Fast forward: At Rocque Records

"Welcome to Rocque Records where you are going to sing, dance and sweat your butts off, if you are to end up on these walls." Kelly was saying as she was giving them a tour of Rocque Records.

The 'wall' she was referring to was the one they were passing which was filled with posters of the boy bands that Gustavo had produced in the past. Including Boys in the Attic, BoyzCity, and finally they stop at the poster of BoyQuake.

"Do we want to end up on these walls?" questions Kendall, when he saw the poster of BoyQuake. It kind of made him rethink his decision to do this.

Without thinking, James automatically gives a "yes" to Kendall's question.

While all five's attention were on the poster, Kelly comes over with none other than…MICKEY MOUSE! (Hehe just kidding. Let's try this again.) Kelly comes over with none other than….NICOLE SCHERZINGER!

Kelly introduces her to the five teens, by saying "Guys say hi to Nicole Scherzinger from the Pussycat Dolls."

Nicole then says, with a smile, "Hey guys what's up?"

The moment the four boys see who it was and that they weren't dreaming they became tongue tied and were incapable to say anything. Lily on the other hand seemed perfectly fine. Okay not fine fine, she was shocked but still capable to speak. And so after the initial shock wore off she put her hand out for Nicole to shake while saying "Hi my name's Lily, and I apologize for these buffoons over here. It's a lot to take in for their pea sized brains."

Lily thought she would get some sort of reaction from them like "I do not have a pea sized brain" or "My brain is a watermelon compared to yours, small fry," or even "My brain is normal sized," but instead she got zip. Noda. Zilch.

But than out of the blue Carlos says, pointing to James, "He's going to marry you." remembering what James had said back in Minnesota. Playing along Nicole asks, looking directly at James "Where's my ring?" In reply all James could say was "Wa..wa..umm..baa…." basically mindless babbling.

His mindless babbling plus his facial expression was so comical that all Lily wants to do is laugh. Well not just at him but at all the boys but James' response was the funniest. It took all of her self control to not burst into hysterical laughing.

Finally, Kendall was able to pull himself together and say something that was as mindless as what Carlos said. "We're recording some demos with Gustavo." His statement also got Nicole's attention on him and not on James, who was still babbling incoherently.

She repeats Gustavo's name, and that was all it took to make Kendall once again unable to speak. And so, due to the way Nicole said the producers name, Lily speaks up with "Yeah, have you worked with him?"

"Yes. Actually on my first album. Let's just say we had some…creative differences."

Just as she had finished talking, the door to Gustavo's office opens, revealing Gustavo himself. Seeing Nicole he bellows two simple words "Nicole, baby" But that was all he could say before a phone was hurled his way. So to protect himself from getting hit with the phone that was thrown at him by Nicole, he closes the door a millisecond before it smashes into the now closed door.

Seeing this Lily concludes "Well, those 'creative differences' must have

been major."

Not hearing her, Nicole turns around with a smile giving the five of them a "Good luck guys" before leaving Rocque Records. No one says anything in returned. The boys are still in shock that they just meet Nicole Scherzinger and Lily was still wondering what must have went on between the two, to make Nicole throw a phone at Gustavo. And not a cell phone either, one of those huge and heavy house phones.

Once the cost was clear, as in Nicole has left the building, Kelly yells to Gustavo that all is clear. Hearing that he is safe and his life is no longer at risk, he reemerges from his office and walks right up to the five teens, his next big project. He then says to them "Okay, so, you guys ready to be stars." Which was replied with 'yeah's' from the guys and a 'whatever' from Lily. Logan hearing her elbowed her in a silent sign to be good.

Gustavo not hearing her, and only hearing the guys, proceeds with "Good, then prove to me you can be stars." While taking off Carlos' helmet just as he put it on.

Seeing him do that got Lily a little riled up but of course she has to 'be good' so she doesn't do anything….yet.

"We have three days to prove to this record company that there is something, anything here."

Lily hearing that went to question him but was beat by Kendall who voices the question "Three days what happened to three months?"

"Uh the CEO of all of our butts wants to see you guys on Friday." Logan trying to make sense of this says "We have to be a band in three days."

"No you have to be a GREAT band in three days unless you think that you can't do it mister make us a pop group." The last part of that sentence was directed at Kendall. Kendall standing by his decision to make them a group says "We can do it. No problem. Bring it." with each mini sentence he was getting closer to Gustavo. Gustavo replying to Kendall's challenge of 'bring it' says "Oh I will bring it. I'll bring everything I got." Getting all up in Kendall's face. Seeing the close proximity between Gustavo and himself, Kendall comments "This is a little too close for me." Agreeing with Kendall Gustavo says "Yeah, me too."

He then leaves and returns with army like clothing for them to change into.

**So that is the end of this chapter, I personally don't like how I ended it but maybe you like it. Don't forget to review. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIW.**

**Anyway that isn't all I have to say. I have a very important request to ask. You see I pretty much had the rest of this story planned out and was thinking about how my next story should go. But I have a dilemma, I was originally going to do a set of one-shots/two-shots that take place during seasons one and maybe after leading up to the next full story. But then I was thinking maybe I should just go straight to the next full story, putting those one-shot ideas of season one in as flashbacks. So I'm not so sure. So it would help me a lot if I could have your input, since you guys are the readers. So please tell me what your thoughts. It would be greatly appreciated. =) **


	16. Chap 15: Boot Camp:The Great Dancing

**A/N Hey y'all again. Here is the next chapter. Not much to say except REVIEW. Please. The more reviews the more motivated I am so I might update quicker. (hint hint)**

**Disclaimer: Again, BTR is not owned by me, as unfortunate as it is.**

Chapter 15: Boot Camp: Great Dancing

"What are those?" Asks Lily, referring to the cloths in Gustavo's hand.

"Clothes" throwing each a set he continues "Go change"

Raising his hand Logan tentatively questions "Where?"

"Down the hall and to your left." Kelly puts in. And without another word the five go to where they were directed. Don't worry they went in one-by one not all five of them changed at once.

Anyway, once they were all changed, they went into one of the many rooms in Rocque Records, lined up as followed; Logan, Lily, Kendall, James, and Carlos.

"To be a great pop group you need four things." Begins Gustavo. "Great dancing, a great look, a great song, and great singing." As he was saying this Carlos and Logan both had a what-did-we-get-ourselves-into look, James looked excited, Kendall had a confused/you-got-to-be-kidding-me look, and Lily just looked bored.

As soon as Gustavo finished his 'prep talk,' Kelly, who was standing in the back took out an blow horn and blew it, signally for some other people to come in. These people included a hair/make-up/wardrobe team aka the stylists, a dance instructor, and marketing people.

"And by the end of today me and my team will transform the four dogs and miss kitten from Minnesota into Gustavo Rocque's new pop explosion." finished Gustavo. Once the people were "introduced" Gustavo went off to say "First step in boot camp, great dancing."

And with that, he had the five change, again, into gym-type clothing (you know comfy loose fitting clothing, something they can work in). As they were exiting the room to change Lily was mumbling about how stupid he, Gustavo is, and that they should have just changed into those clothes in the first place instead of the ridicules outfit he had them wearing.

Next they went to the dance studio where Gustavo introduced their instructor. "Mr. X has choreographed for BoyQuake, Boys in the Attic, Madonna, Beyonce, and Yo Gaba Gaba." Immediately following what Gustavo says, Mr. X puts in, "And now I will make you x-plode with the dance." going in front of Lily.

At the end of Mr. X's sentence he turns to Carlos, who in turn, looks at both Logan and Lily, who he is between, before he puts on his helmet.

Mr. X then goes back over to stand next to Gustavo. From where he is now standing he tells the five teens, "We will start with an x-amination. Cross leg, spin, pose." He then demonstrates what he wants the to do. He then gives them a sign for them to do the move.

Kendall, James, and Lily do the cross leg, spin, pose pretty well. Not fantastic or amazingly great but if it was to be graded either below average, average, or above average, they would get an average +. Carlos and Logan on the other hand, did a pretty horrific job of executing the move. And Logan, being the most uncoordinated person out of the five smacks Carlos in the face when he pose's, which makes him, Carlos go down. They would get a below average grade.

Logan and Lily help Carlos up, who comments "I'm good" (thank god he has his helmet).

Mr. X goes back over to the five to give his evaluation of them. He starts off with Kendall saying "He is great but not serious." Kendall in response just smiles and slightly laughs to himself.

To James, or more about James, Mr. X comments "He is serious but not great." Hearing that James gets a confused look on his face because he thinks he is great.

Going over to Lily, who was next in the line, says "She has the potential to be better then great but is holding herself back." Lily had no reaction to what was just said about her. She just kept a poker face on.

Going up to the member with the helmet on, Mr. X simply states "He lost a pet when he was young, and he is still sad." Carlos' face just drops thinking of his lost pet. Looking off into space Carlos says "Sparky." Lily, wanting to give her friend some comfort, knowing just how much Sparky, his beloved dog, meant to him and how devastated he was when Sparky ran away, reached over with her hand and gave his hand a squeeze.

To Logan, Mr. X utters, "And he is just plain awful." Logan knowing that he isn't as talented as his friends agree with him, not taking any offense to what was just said about him and his lack of talent.

Going back over to Gustavo he says "They are x-cruciating and can not be ready by Friday." Gustavo desperately needing them to be a great group by then make says to Mr. X "I'll x-double your salary." Hearing that Mr. X agrees by saying "X done."

To Kendall, James, Lily, Logan and Carlos Gustavo bellows "Alright, I will be back in one hour and I want to see dancers not four dogs and a kitten." And with that both he and Kelly leave the dance studio.

(Side-note: At some point during the conversation between Mr. X and Gustavo, Carlos and Logan switched spots so Logan was now in between Carlos and Lily.)

Once Mr. X was alone with the gang he told them to get into their starting positions, to which Lily asks quietly, to no one in particular, "When did he give us starting positions?" Logan only gave a shrug not knowing how to answer because he too was thinking along the same lines.

The dance instructor than turns on the boom box, so they would have some music to do it to. He demonstrates, again what he wants (the cross leg, spin, pose thing) which was the cue to the others that they were to do it too. They were then told to do it again.

Lily had to say, they were pathetic. Yeah Kendall was good, James was slightly better then okay, and Carlos and Logan were trying but those two were just not getting it. Carlos was doing more spins then he was suppose to and Logan, at the pose part wacked Lily in the face. Logan felt bad and kept apologizing even after Lily told him it was no big deal.

Mr. X seeing what was going on went over to Logan to help him out while showing the rest what he wants them to do.

They all tried again. But this time when Logan did it he hit Mr. X.

After being hit he, Mr. X, felt he was getting nowhere with them in doing the simple cross leg, spin, pose move and decides that he should just move onto something else.

When it was their cue to do the new move they didn't. Instead Carlos was doing the Charlie brown, James was trying to moonwalk but was stopped by Kendall who was doing nothing, Logan was attempting to do some sort of Irish step dancing. Lily was the only one performing the move but when she saw that the others weren't she joined Logan in his Irish step dancing ways.

At this point, all of their attentions were not on Mr. X, if you couldn't tell already, and so the instructor was trying to get the attention that he lost. But it seems that Lily, James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan have other plans.

Lily was lifted up onto Kendall's shoulders, and Carlos seeing this jumps up onto James' shoulders. So then the four of them play a sort of chicken game, you know the game normally played in a pool. Anyway, since Logan doesn't have a partner he helps James and Carlos so then its Lily and Kendall versus James, Carlos and Logan. You maybe asking but how is Logan helping. Well you see my fine readers if you didn't know already (which I would think you would after reading chapter 11) Lily is very ticklish, so he was tickling her giving Carlos and James an unfair advantage.

Mr. X was still trying to get their attention so he can teach them the art of dancing. Yeah right like that is going to happen. Once he got their attention, which was like for 4 seconds max, they began their own group "dancing." Which basically consisted of them walking with a bounce in there step, sort of like skipping but not. They did it from one side of the studio and they stop when the reach the middle of the room. They then face Mr. X and did the Yo-Gabba-Gabba move, which makes Lily think of monkeys.

Finally the instructor gets them under control, for like five minutes, and has them try and lift their leg up, towards their head. Not exactly the easiest thing to do if you have no flexibility whatsoever. Lily was able to do it with easy, which actually surprised the guys but what really surprised them was when James did it. Carlos, Logan, and Kendall though were unable to do it, so Carlos gives up and tries to help Kendall and Logan is left to his own devices.

After seeing the failed attempts of three out of the five members to this new band/pop group, Mr. X has them try a different exercise. He wants them to glide backwards, basically moonwalk but that doesn't go so well. They turn it into a backwards skip but even that Carlos and Logan have trouble with and so because of those two they all fall over when doing it.

Mr. X has them trying it again but this time have Kendall, James and Carlos go one way, while Logan and Lily go the other. Seeing as that doesn't help at all he then has them stand in place to get the technique down. Again doesn't go well.

James, Carlos, Logan, Kendall, and Lily get bored of this and start doing the Beyonce move. Which is followed by each of them doing a different move of their own choice. Carlos is just spinning in circles, Logan was doing something that reminds Lily of swing dancing, Kendall was doing the Boys in the Attic move, James was doing something, and Lily was doing the chicken dance. Next thing that Carlos does, being Carlos, he runs into the wall. No worries, he has his helmet on.

What Carlos' finds as he gets up gives him the idea of playing hockey. He finds brooms, mops, and other things to use as hockey stick as well as a basketball that could be used in place of a puck. Taking Carlos' findings and without a word the five start playing a little everyone for themselves hockey. That is until they smash into Mr. X. By then Mr. X was getting frustrated with their lack of concentration, attentiveness and their lack of wanting to learn.

So getting the guys attention, all Mr. X wants them to do are a few simple spins but of course they don't do as they are told. Instead they think it would be an awesome idea if they had a competition to see who could last the longest. For anyone who wants to know, Lily won. Seeing this, Mr. X saw them as a lost cause and leaves.

BREAKBREAKBREAK

15 minutes later

Gustavo returns at the time he said he would, which was an hour since he left. As he enters the studio he starts to say to them "Okay, so its been an hour and…" but stops when he sees that all five of them were sitting on the ground, well Logan, Kendall, James, and Lily were sitting on the ground, Carlos on the other hand was upside down on his head (helmet on) with his legs hooked on the balance bar thing, with Mr. X nowhere to be found.

Kelly asks "What happened to Mr. X?"

Logan starting the explanation begins with "Well, first he banged his head into the wall a few times." Taking over Carlos states "Then we got really dizzy." Next James puts in "Next he said a bunch of bad words that start with X." Which Lily continues "Which I might add is very unprofessional like." And to top it all off Kendall states "And he X-quit."

Hearing that his dance instructor that he was going to be paying extra quit made Gustavo very mad. But not just at him but also at the five teens because they had to do something to make Mr. X quit. So in response to what he has just been told Gustavo screams. And Lily is pretty sure that even the people back at the Palmwoods can hear him.

**So what'd you think? Please tell me. Review, give me your thoughts. **


	17. Chap 16: Boot Camp: The Great Look

**A/N Hey all, I know and I am sorry its been awhile but things got crazy and my computer somewhat, kind of crashed, I don't know exactly but like one minute I'm on it and the next it completely shuts down and I wasn't able to go on it for like the whole weekend so yeah. Would have gotten this up sooner but stupid technology. Anyway, sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter. Please enjoy…and REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: Do Not own, as much as I would love to I, sadly do not.**

Chapter 16: Boot Camp: Great Look

Now after Gustavo calms down enough he drags the five teens into a meeting type room. They were then given some sort of pamphlet but before the five could really look at it Gustavo begins saying "Part two of my great pop group boot camp (he then turned and looked directly at them, rather fiercely) the GREAT LOOK!"

James, who was getting impatient and just wants to start singing asks "When do we start singing?" Which in reply Gustavo says forcefully from his seat "When I tell you to sing!"

Once the marketing team got the cue from Gustavo they took over. The male marketing person (who will be referred to as mmp) begins with "Guys, we have some exciting looks that will literally transform you."

Kendall not wanting to be "transformed" asks "Can't we just be ourselves?" Lily is thinking the same thing and shows that she agrees with Kendall by nodding her head vigorously. But you see, apparently the idea is so preposterous that the adults in the room laugh. Hearing them laugh made all of them nervous. Especially Lily, because this is what she was afraid of, being turned into something that they aren't.

As if their laughing wasn't enough of an answer, both marketing people said "No." Continuing on, the female marketing person (who will be referred to as fmp) says, while pointing to a chart on the screen that was towards the front of the room, "Boys, and girl, we researched on electro-shocked focus group to determine the exact look and name that will sell millions of records." Taking over the mmp says "Then we turn you over to the stylist (cue stylist, they come over, one stylist for each of them) to change all your cloths and possible shave your head."

As James screams in protest over getting his head shaved Lily speaks up by saying "But why can't we just be ourselves. I mean by being ourselves (by now she is standing up) we are that much more relatable to the people who will be buying our records and people now in days want singers _or_ pop groups to be more relatable. So the more relatable we are the more records we will sell."

But to contradict her the mmp denies that by saying "That is not in fact true. You have much to learn about the music industry."

Before she could make a comeback saying she knows plenty about the music industry, growing up with parents that made up Cupid's Cord she stops herself. Instead she just rolls her eyes and sits back down knowing that with those idiots, it would be a losing battle.

Getting back on track the fmp says "Now Griffin wants a tasty dish on Friday and that's why we are giving him…." she then lets that sentence hang and gives the stylists their cue. The stylists then immediately start to make the five teens into whatever it was that the adults wanted them to be.

Before they knew it, the five were standing in the studio wearing the most ridicules outfits. The marketing people introduces them to Gustavo as "Pop-luscious." As if the humongo poster displaying the name they want to call the group wasn't enough.

Kendall trying the make some sense of the horrific idea and costumes he states "The beach, the girls, the shirtless overalls." At the end of his sentence, he was looking directly at James, who seemed to have no problem. And to confirm the others theory James announces "I think we look good." Lily who was beyond annoyed with the marketing teams choice of name and look says the exact opposite, "Really because I don't." She then turns her attention back at the adults in the room. She crosses her arms and gives them a look sending off hate-waves.

Gustavo, after seeing the look that Lily was giving, tries to keep his attention on the look of the band to best determine if it was what he wants. He makes up his mind. This is not the look he was looking for, and he did not want a pissed off teenage girl glaring at him anymore and so he says, to seem like he wasn't totally against, "Not bad but I need options. What else you got." (directed to the marketing duo).

The duos response to what Gustavo just said was "Change it." And so the stylists ran over to the teens so they could switch their outfits. But of course not without the guys and Lily protesting.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Now Lily, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were standing in the same spots as before but now dressed very patriotically. The marketing team introduces them as "Red, White, and Boy Plus Girl" giving a salute.

As the five of them were being reintroduced, Lily was in shock. And it had nothing to do with the theme or the name, but what she wearing.

After introducing the new pop group as Red, White, and Boy Plus Girl, the mmp goes off explaining the look, "This look does great with war veterans who won't be missed." Lily was still processing and getting over her shock.

Now James who is willing to do anything as long as it means becoming famous says "We look good." Kendall on the other hand is annoyed and spits out "We look like Uncle Sam threw up on us."

Finally Lily got semi-over her shock and was able to speak. In a whisper screech she exclaims "I'm wearing a skirt, a skirt."

"You be quite." Gustavo bellows in response to her exclamation. And to the marketing team he demands "You more options."

Once again the two say "Change it," and the stylist respond by racing over, again but this time knocking the five of them down.

BREAKBREAKBREAK

Again Carlos, Logan, James, Kendall and Lily are standing in the same spots as before just in a different themed outfit. Although all of the outfits and ideas were horrible, Lily has to say that, for her at least, that she semi, sort of, not really, liked this the best. The boys on the other hand, she hated seeing this dark themed outfit on them. It just didn't fit them, in any sort of way. They weren't actually dangerous in the sense that the marketing team want the public to perceive them as. Yes they have done some dangerous things but nothing that was being insinuated by the marketing duo. She knew right then and there that under no circumstances would she allow herself and her friends to be changed into "Danger Teens." Plus she couldn't help but notice that her boys looked as if they were in pain, well except James who was pretty much willing to make any of the looks work.

Both the mmp and the fmp introduces the five teens from Minnesota by saying "I give you Danger Teens."

To further explain the reasoning behind this theme the fmp goes on, saying "Danger Teens is danger. Parents would forbid their kids to buy the dangerous music." Continuing on the mmp ties it off with "And that is exactly why they will." Thinking that they thought up the most brilliant theme they smacked their fists together saying "Boo-ya."

Back to the people who are actually wearing the outfits, Logan, who is super uncomfortable says loudly "I..uh..can't feel my legs." And as if to excuse the discomfort that Logan is obviously in the fmp says to Gustavo "That's because the pants are dangerously tight." And after she says that Logan lets out a high pitch sounding cough.

Lily was very annoyed. She was annoyed with this whole thing, because all of the looks that they had apparently researched were terrible and if they were to use one of them, they would never sell a single song. Plus how can they expect them to sing and dance and be a pop group if they could barely stand. And just as she was about to give them a piece of her mind, surprisingly Gustavo came to their rescue stating "I hate it."

Hearing the man who hired them disliking the idea they too, the marketing duo both agreed with him saying "So do we."

"I need five new looks for tomorrow." Gustavo tells the two and to the gang he says "Alright now follow me to hear your first hit single that's gonna put me back on top. Move out." And with that Gustavo, followed by the other adults file out, leaving the boys and Lily to somehow walk out of there.

Lily who was fine just standing there had trouble walking just like her boys, who showed the signs of discomfort the entire time standing, well Logan, Kendall, and Carlos looked uncomfortable, James on the other hand seemed fine, just like Lily. The five of them had barely taken five normal sized steps before they fell down. And of course James has to say, from the ground "I think we look good."

In response to his statement Lily spits out "Well then James don't t_hink_ because we can't do ANYTHING in these ridiculous clothes."

**So, what'd ya think? Telling me in a review. And just to give you some incentive, I will post the next chapter once I get five reviews. Sound good to you. **


	18. Chap17:BootCamp:TheGreatSingingpart 1

**A/N Hey look I'm not dead. I do apologize for taking nearly three weeks to update. Its just I have been so busy these past weeks and I don't see them slowing down any time soon. So I do apologize in advance for any long breaks between updates. But I just want to thank my reviewers, you know who you are, and you three were the ones to remind me to make time for this so yeah this chapter is dedicated to bananafreak97, Kana Heart, and go-jonas. Thank you for your kind reviews. So this is to remind all my faithful readers to review because the more reviews the more motivated I am to make time to write. So with that….**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not nor will I ever own anything that is related to Big Time Rush. I only own Lily and her grandmother.**

Chapter 17: Boot Camp: Great Singing (part 1)

Now after finally being allowed to change back into comfortable clothes and out of those insanely tight and 'dangerous' ones Kendall, James, Logan, Lily and Carlos were back in the studio. But this time to learn their song. The moment that they were all waiting for.

Gustavo began saying "Okay part three of the great pop group boot camp-apaloozza, great song."

Kelly, who was in possession of the lyric sheet, turned it so that all five could see it and announces "It's called Girl Time."

Lily, who was standing next to Logan, whispers to him "This aught to be good." Note the sarcasm.

As Kelly was handing each of them a copy, Gustavo was over at the piano explaining the concept of the song saying "It's a song about no matter what time of day it is _don't you know it's girl time_." And he sang/played that last part of the song. He did that because apparently it was part of the song.

Would you be surprised if I said that James was the only one who is excited and actually liked the song? Well for those of you who think differently be surprised since that is exactly how James reacted. The others were less than enthusiastic.

Lily's less the enthusiastic reaction was not just because the song was just plain old bad, overrated, and plain old cheesy. It also had to do with the fact that she **was** a girl and **not **a lesbian. Last time she checked she was straight and was attracted to guys, but not her boys because that would be like….ewww. They were practically her brothers.

Anyway, Lily felt that when Gustavo wrote this, he forgot that she was part of this new pop group.

While Lily is off thinking about that Gustavo was off rambling, further explaining the song which went something like this; "(yawn) I just woke up, what time is it? It's girl time; Excuse me sir do you know what time it is? Yea it's girl time."

Now Kendall, who was listening to what Gustavo was saying couldn't help but think that this was ridicules. He was silently laughing, shaking his head in a silent 'yeah right, like we are going to sing this.' His thought also went on the topic of Lily Frog and what she will say, because he knew her and knew she will say something.

Now Logan, the want-to-be doctor, asks "What if you have a sinus infection, isn't that doctor time."

When he asks that, Gustavo couldn't believe that they weren't getting it and exclaims "No, no, no it's still girl time."

Finally, not being able to hold her tongue any longer, Lily steps out of the line that they formed and points out to Gustavo "But what if you're a girl, who is not a lesbian, wouldn't that make it boy time." She ended her little question/statement with her head angled towards the side.

Hearing what she just said makes the big bad producer feel put out. As if just realizing then that she was part of the group. And instead of saying that she was right and he was wrong he bellows, in her face, "Yes, but you were signed to be part of this pop group by mio so therefore you will sing what I tell you to sing."

Kendall, Carlos, Logan and even James did not like how Gustavo was treating their Baby Girl. All she did was point out a very obvious issue with her singing a song called 'Girl Time.' Out of all of them Logan knew, he just knew that Lily would say something to make him even more mad, just because she could. And it doesn't help that she doesn't like him. She maybe silently seethe but she still has a big mouth. So Logan wanted to say something before Lily makes a comeback but didn't know what to say. So he gave Kendall a 'you gotta stop this before she says something stupid' look. And even before Logan gave him that look he, too, knew that in order to keep James dream alive he needed to step in. So in doing so he would push Gustavo's buttons, if only a little, as pay back for treating Lily Frog the way he did.

So before Lily could make a rebuttal Kendall butts in with "Do any of your songs not have the word girl in them?" Which has the effect that Kendall was aiming for. Gustavo's attention was no longer on Lily but on Kendall and so to his question, Gustavo says loudly "Well, Mister. Question-Everything-I-Do, let's take a look at my wall of platinum records." He then proceeds to push his way passed James and Kendall to get to his wall of platinum records.

Lily maybe mad at Gustavo, but Kendall's question was something that she actually wanted to hear his answer to. Just so she could push his buttons even more.

Once at his wall of platinum records, Gustavo starts naming off some of his hit singles as followed; "Lets see there's Girl IQ, Girl, you are my Girl, Hot Girl, Cold Girl, Girl to my Heart, Yards Girl Chrismas, I forgot that one was there, Girl Zone, Girl Zone Remix, Girl Cake, and Girl, Girl, Girl" He then continues by ranting about the last song saying or more like yelling "Which sold three million copies and was number one for five weeks."

Then walking back to Kendall he rhetorically asks "Any other questions, Dog?," which is followed by him lightly slapping Kendall in the face.

To answer the rhetorical question, Kendall asks one of his own questions that he knew would just push Gustavo's button. "Are any of those songs from this girllenium?"

Now we all know Lily does not like Gustavo that much. Okay that is an understatement, so when Kendall asks this and seeing Gustavo's reaction she starts screaming for joy and doing a happy dance. All in her head of course.

Now Gustavo was not at all happy at being questioned. He didn't like the fact that his musical geniusness is being questioned and that these kids are questioning his authority. So this was the last straw. He got so mad that he screamed bloody murder.

And right before his top blew everyone, except Kendall, took cover. Carlos put on his helmet, Kelly put on sound proof ear muffs, James and Logan went down on the floor covering their ears with their hands. Lily though had remained standing. That was until Logan with the help of James pulls her down to take cover.

Kendall though stayed right where he was, which was right in front of earthquake Gustavo. You heard right. Gustavo screamed so loud that he caused an earthquake.

**Ohhh now what is going to happen? Is Gustavo going to kick them out? Will they be able to continue? All questions will be answered just keep reading….And don't forget to REVIEW.**


	19. Chap18:BootCamp:TheGreatSingingpart 2

**A/N Okay, I know, I know, it has been forever since I last updated, and again I apologize and I bet you really don't care why so I am just going stop right now so you can read…..oh bye the way (disclaimer) I don't own anything other than Lily in this. Okay now you can read. =)**

Chapter 18: Boot Camp: The Great Singing (part 2)

"Okay your heart rate is back to normal, and your blood pressure is 120/80 you can produce now."

That's all that Gustavo needed to hear, because the moment Kelly said that he disconnected all the wires attached to his arm.

Now as Kendall, Carlos, James, Lily and Logan were waiting for Gustavo to be well to work, they were squished into the recording booth and were exploring the area. Because, honestly, this is the first time any of them have set foot in a recording booth so they didn't know exactly where they were and were curious. So looking around, the confined space, they noticed pillows and some sort of drinks. Also they were intrigued with the walls of the room which were made of some kind of padding. Also note that each of them had their own headphones.

Once Gustavo was given the go ahead he practically ran to the mic, through which he could communicate with the five in the sound proof recording booth. He says to them, "Okay, and now its time for the final phase of Gustavo's Rocque most awesomest pop group boot camp…the singing." The last part of the sentence, he sang(kind of) off key, and directly into the mic which not only hurt the boys and Lily's ears (they had the headphones on) but also caused negative feed back.

Lily thought he did that on purpose but like she has been doing for most of the day, she has kept her mouth shut.

Kendall curious of where exactly they were, quenched his curiosity by asking "What is this place?" And he wasn't the only curious one. All of them were, even Lily because even though her parents were recording artists she never went anywhere with her parents. Unless it was for some sort of publicity stunt, and even those were rare.

Gustavo didn't answer Kendall, instead it was Kelly. She explains "It's a sound booth guys. Just isolates vocals incase we need to edit or enhance them later."

Carlos, who then just notices the pillows asks "Why are there pillows on the floor." And James being James asks/suggests "Do you want us to nap because we will"

Now to the five, a nap sounded like a great idea but unfortunately that is not what the pillows are for. They apparently are there to absorb any extra echo or treble. Which was explained to them by Kelly. She also adds in "…just like those big foam mic covers."

You can guess by now they are pretty tired so tiredness plus them being themselves can lead to some childish things. After hearing about the foam covering of the mic, Kendall thinks it would be fun to wack himself in the head with it, as if to test if it really was foam. While Kendall wacked himself Kelly adds on to the explanation of everything, "And I put some fruit water in there incase your mouths get dry Okay?"

This is what made Lily perk up. Hearing that she says "Sweet" and then turns to the table holding the drinks in the back which were the closest to her and Logan. When she turns around and sees all the flavors, her tired mind feels that picking a drink is a very critical decision and so she is contemplating which of the different flavors she should have. Since she was thinking, she had her, as her boys like to say, her thinking face, which is when her nose scrunches and her lips are pressed together towards the left side of her face. Now normally the guys think her 'thinking face' is funny and they like to tease her about it but at the moment they were too distracted to notice.

As soon as Kelly is done talking to Kendall, Carlos, James, Logan, and Lily, Gustavo takes over the mic and begins to say "Okay, great and…" but he never got to finish his sentence.

By this point, Lily has cut her choices down to either the purple colored drink, which she hope/thinks is grape flavored, and the pink/red colored one, which she hope is either cherry or watermelon and not strawberry. So as Lily is debating in the back, Kendall, who wasn't satisfied with just hitting himself with the mic, hits Carlos, who is next to him, with the huge foam covered mic.

Now Carlos, who normally wouldn't care, is getting a little irritable because this is just not his setting and the way Gustavo has been working them is worse then hockey practice on a bad day, which is like skating around the rink five times plus ten suicides. So to put in a nutshell, Carlos is just not his happy-go-lucky self, and so in response to getting wacked in the head with the foam covered mic, he sarcastically says to Kendall "Funny" followed by a daring "Do it again."

Kendall's brain doesn't take the hint to leave him alone and instead he wacks Carlos in the head again. After that time Kendall says "Not so tough without your helmet are you."

While Kendall and Carlos were off doing that, Lily finally came to a decision. She decided that she didn't want to take a chance with the red/pink one, in it being strawberry, so she picked the purple one. And just like she was hoping/thinking it was, it was grape. Which made her very happy with her choice. After taking a few sips, she turns back around to go back to where she was previously standing, bottle in hand, when she is suddenly being squirted at with the blue colored/blue raspberry flavored water.

Now Logan and James have just been watching the entire thing. James just wanting to get to the singing part and Logan just wanted this day to be over. But Logan seeing Lily being squirted at (even though it may have been accidental) with flavored water sticks up for her telling the others, who are laughing to "Knock it off."

Lily on the other hand, thinks of this as a game, not really caring or even hearing Logan stick up for her and says "Really, is that how you want to play." While grabbing another water, inconspicuously, and aims for Carlos. But gets James, who was laughing up until now.

He was not happy about being hit at all, and exclaims "You just ruined my lucky white v-neck." And as a comeback he, too, grabs two waters to squirt Lily with but gets Kendall. Which leads to a full blow fruit-flavored water fight, even Logan joins in. Well after Lily gets him.

And then to top it off, Carlos and Logan grab some pillows, just as Kelly was trying to get their attention. Yeah, didn't work because now not only a water fight is going on but also a pillow fight.

Lily, James, and Kendall all joined in on the pillow fighting and soon it was Lily, Carlos, James, and Logan against Kendall. Why you may ask. Well because the four felt Kendall should be 'punished' for starting it.

And as he was being bombarded with pillow, blindingly he gets a hold of Lily and starts to use her as a shield. Lessing the blows for himself but leaving poor Lily to get the receiving end. And somehow, no one was too sure, but somehow Carlos was thrown against the Plexiglas window.

Finally, after sometime, Kelly got a hold of the fives attention and drags them to the back, into the studio.

XOXOXOBREAKBREAKBREAKOXOXOX

In the studio, the five of them are lined up, covered in pillow feathers. Gustavo was not happy, at all. He felt that unless they are willing to work that he should just end this project now. And so he decides to give each member his evaluation of them.

Starting off with Carlos he says "You can't sing." In response Carlos just hangs his head. Gustavo moves on to Logan exclaiming "You can't sing or dance." Logan tries to defend himself or at least make amends for his talentless self by saying "But I can back flip."

Not wanting to hear it Gustavo tells him to "Stop it."

"Okay"

"Forever"

"Mmhmm" Logan then slightly hangs his head.

Gustavo passes over James and goes right over to Lily and Kendall. Instead of evaluating each of them individual, he does them together, so he doesn't repeat himself. To the two he says "And worst of all, you two don't even seem to want this." Lily was planning on replying but the moment she opened her mouth the speak she coughs up feathers.

Now James, who really wanted this, to be there, to sing and become famous asks "What about me? I can sing, dance and I want this."

And as James is off trying to convince Mr. Rocque that he deserves this, Lily sarcastically whispers to Kendall "Thanks" referring to the feather filled mouth all because he used her as a human shield. Kendall knowing exactly why she said that replies with "Anytime." Lily's reaction to his laid-back, casual, yet sarcastic reply is a roll of the eyes. But she has a smile on her face. That was until she heard what was being said between Gustavo and James.

"You remind me a lot of Mathew McConihay." Starts Gustavo, after James says that he wants this.

James didn't realize by the way Gustavo said Mathew McConihay that he did not like him. Instead he thought being compared to that guy was a good thing and a compliment and says "Awesome." But to clarify his feelings on Mathew, Gustavo bellows "I can't STAND Mathew McConihay." He then turns to Lily and says "Although you, kitten, remind me of someone but I not sure who."

When Lily heard him say that, she thought the cat was out of the bag for sure. That he was going to make the connection between herself and her parents. But when he said he wasn't sure, she was filled with relief. So much that she let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. But then it looks like he figured it out until she hears what he has to say, which had nothing to do with her or her parents. He says or more like yells "That is besides the point because this group _can't_ sing, _can't_ dance, you _don't_ have a song, or a look and they're covered in feathers. And I would rather quit **right now **then commit pop suicide on Friday, in front of the record company. However there is one song I would love to play for you."

Gustavo then goes over to the piano in the room and starts playing.

It was behind Logan, Carlos, James, Kendall and Lily, so to keep a visual on Gustavo they had to turn around.

As he, Gustavo, plays, after a chord he accompanies the song with singing "Ohh, now that I'm through, Hang my head, this band of dogs plus their kitten is officially **dead**." Even after he finishes singing he continues playing showing off his skills to the five.

As Lily is watching and listening to Gustavo play, she gets this kind of flashback. She's reminded of her father and the times when he would forcibly teach her the art of piano. But she didn't think too much on it, because otherwise memories and thoughts and feelings that have long ago been buried may come out. And she didn't know what she would do.

And once Gustavo came to the end the five were dismissed. They left with their heads hung.

**Soooo, what'd ya think. Please review, reviews make me happy, and a happy author is a motivated author and a motivated author will right another chapter faster. =D**


	20. Chap 19: FIRED!

**A/N Okay, okay, I know its been forever and a day since my last update but on the bright side I'm not dead. So here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. Only Lily and her grandmother.**

Chapter 19: FIRED!

Fired. That was all that was going through everyone's head. They had a chance at fame and blew it. James was devastated the most. Okay that is a huge understatement but what else can be said. And James wasn't the only one who was upset over being fired on their first day, Logan, Carlos and Kendall were also upset, feeling like crud. Even Lily was feeling down. You would think the fact that they were fired would make her some what happy, since they would have to go back to Minnesota, but whether she admit it to herself or not, she too was sad. And not just the sympathetic sad, like she's sorry for James and the guys but truly sad and upset. Because through all the chaos, yelling and everything, something just felt right. Sure she wasn't the happiest camper there, especially with Gustavo but the deep down she knew she liked being there. Maybe even loved it. She would never admit it to herself or anyone, but being in the recording studio just felt right, like she was made for this. But like I keep saying she is too stubborn to admit it to herself and shook that feeling off.

Once back at the Palmwoods, after getting changed (since their other clothes are all wet and semi-stinky due to the fruit-flavored water fight they had), the five went to the pool area. They took the four lounge chairs that they previously had occupied but this time there was no fight over who would sit and who wouldn't. Why? Well because all of them were pretty down and none of them really cared.

James took it upon himself to not sit. Mostly because he was too upset and angry to think of sitting. So as the others, Logan, Carlos, Lily, and Kendall took the four lounge chairs, James stood pacing. And can you really blame James, out of all of them. I mean this was his dream. The one thing he wanted most in the world, and he was super uper close. His dream was right there. But they got fired. So that dream, that was right in front of his eyes, was squashed before it even began.

After sometime, of pure silence (which is actually a first with these five) Logan speaks up, breaking the silence saying "He's a really good piano player." He didn't know exactly what to say so he went with the first thing that came to mind, which was how well Gustavo played.

And without really thinking about, since it has been engraved in her mind, she corrects the brainac by saying "Pianist"

"What"

"A piano player is called a pianist, kind of like how a guitar player is called a guitarist."

"Ohh"

Carlos who was just laying on his back, and looking up at the sky says "I am so depressed." Which doesn't really help the situation but Carlos was never one to hide his feelings from his friends. And even though he knew his friends were just as upset and depressed as him, he felt the need to say it anyway.

Now for Lily when she heard him say that, really hurt her. She knows that it wasn't her fault or at least all the blame doesn't land on her but hearing him say that only proves to her just how much her friends wanted this, even if she was 100% against. She may not have wanted to see her friends go or go herself but she also doesn't like seeing her friends depressed. They have all gotten sad before, even depressed. And each time all she wants to do is do whatever is in her power to make them happy and not depressed. Even if that meant sacrificing her one secret for her friends.

Out of her four boys, Kendall was the exception to the whole depressed thing. Yes he was upset. And yes he would have liked for this to work out but he wasn't upset to the degree of James, Carlos, and Logan. And because of this he was able to notice the depressing music Guitar Dude was playing. And points this out to Carlos saying "It's the music." and to the source of the music he asks "Guitar Dude, please." And suddenly there was no music.

Surprisingly, no one else noticed until after Kendall pointed it out and no music can be heard. Even so, Lily was lost in thought. She was thinking of a way to some how get them another chance to make this work. To get Gustavo to give them another chance so they could maybe, possible become famous. All for her friends sake of course, because she could care the least. Or so that is what she is telling herself.

She was thinking, as much as she would hate to do so, that she could tell Gustavo who her parents are. That she, Lillian Faith Sandford, is not her actual name but Lillian Faith Holmes, as in Maryann and Samuels Holmes daughter. The daughter of the world famous Cupid's Cord. That would definitely have Gustavo begging her to sign with him, and then she could do what Kendall did and agree to sign only if he signs her friends as well, to make them a pop group. _Yeah, right like he will actually go for that. __**But it would be worth a shot**__. To expose myself with the possibility of being denied. __**Well what's life with out a little risk.**__ Risk I'm fine with, having all of my friends find out…not so much. __**So then you are afraid of taking a risk. **__Am not. __**Are too**__. Am not. __**Are too. **_

Now while Lily was deep in thought Katie comes over to them and asks if Gustavo made them famous yet. To her question Kendall replies that they had some creative differences, trying to not tell Katie that they were fired. But Katie, even though she maybe 11, almost 12, she was pretty smart for her age and was able to see right through him. She says flatly "You got fired, didn't you." And to defend himself Kendall comes back with "All he did was yell and scream at us." Then turning to his buds he says "And make us wear dangerously tight pants."

James, who was quiet the entire time, pacing, lost in his own sea of thoughts was taken out of his thoughts when he heard Kendall say that. And for James, that was it, he was so mad and fed up and disappointed at not making his dream come true that he turns to his friends saying (or more like exclaiming) "Yeah, your right, he wanted to turn us into rich and famous pop stars. What an idiot?" In return Kendall states "He wanted to turn us into his trained dancing dogs." "Rich and famous dancing dogs."

"He's got a point." butts in Logan.

Kendall gets annoyed at Logan for siding with James. Because he thought Logan would have the most common sense or at least bounce back since his dream was to become a doctor. But no, apparently he wants to actually do this, even after getting torn down by Mr. Turd Face. So in his frustration Kendall says "Oh so you're siding with James now?"

"No…maybe…kind of…yes."

Ignoring Logan's babbling James blames his friends saying "You guys blew it. You blew my shot. You could have tried harder but you didn't."

Carlos noticing all the tension tries being the peacemaker by saying "Okay, lets all just calm down and think nice happy thoughts about kittens." Which reminds him of Lily, who hasn't said a thing for quite sometime. But before he can say anything James yells at Carlos saying "You think about kittens with your bad singing, and that stupid helmet." James then becomes physical and shoves Carlos down back into his chair.

Logan seeing the physical turn that this has taken, tries being the peacemaker. In an attempt to get the others attention he says "Guys, guys remember our pack about not letting this town tear us apart." But it did no good because just as Logan finished saying that Carlos got up, off his chair and attacks James.

Kendall who is just flat out annoyed with the situation and with the behavior of his friends gets up off his chair exclaiming "Great, now we're all fighting. I didn't even want to do this."

He then grabs a hold of Carlos while Logan grabs James, trying to pull the two apart.

Katie, witness what had just happened turned to Lily expecting her to do something. But Lily doesn't make a move to do anything, instead has this zoned out look since she is deep in thought. About what, Katie didn't know but what she did know was that she had to do something if Lily wasn't going to stop them. So Katie goes up to her brother and his friends and push them into the pool. Which was pretty easy since they were stupid enough to fight near the edge of the pool.

The four of them made a big splash, and once Kendall resurfaced he went to ask Lily what was that for. But when he noticed that it was not Lily but in fact it was his sisters doing and so he asks Katie, "Katie, what'd you do that for?"

"Looked like you guys needed to cool off."

James agreeing with her and apologizing for his actions and words, says "She's right, I'm sorry." And as payback the three dunk him.

By now Lily comes out of daze/thoughts. And she is surprised to see her boys in the pool, fully clothed. Which she was confused about. Remember she was lost in thought and has no idea what conspired between the four. So to figure out what she missed she goes over to the edge of the pool and asks "What'd I miss?"

The four look at each other and then at her saying "Nothing." Now the reason the guys say nothing is because they all know how Lily feels about the whole fame thing, even if they don't know the reasoning behind it. Well except Logan and for him that was all the more reason to keep his mouth shut. Because if she found out why and what they were fighting about she would get mad at them and get scared that what she fears will happen will. And most likely yell at them, then storm up to their rented out apartment.

Lily wasn't fooled when she heard them say nothing. She's known these boys for a really long time and knew that when they said nothing that meant anything but nothing. But she decided to let it slide, having a feeling what it was about. And so to change the subject she asks "Well is the water any good?"

In response to her question Carlos swims over to the edge, where Lily was crouched down and says "Why don't you tell me?" He then proceeds to pull Lily into the pool.

When she resurfaces she fake angrily says "That's it. Your going down." And goes after Carlos to try and dunk him. But unfortunately for her, James comes to Carlos' defense and picks her up and throws her towards the other side of the pool. And before they knew it, they got into a water fight. Lily and Logan verse Kendall, Carlos, and James.

After sometime the five get out. And as they are making their way out Lily asks Logan "How is it that we always seem to be teamed up against the others?"

"Now that I have no answer to."

"What? The Logan Mitchell, the one who has an answer for _everything_, doesn't have an answer for my question. Have I finally stumped the great Logan? The world must be coming to an end."

"Haha very funny." And the next thing she knows, she's back in the pool.

"How's that for an answer Lily Frog." And being the mature person she is, in response Lily just sticks her tongue out at Logan.

"Very mature Lily. Very mature."

**Okay…so whatcha think? Great…Good…Bad…Terrible? Also since I have been thinking about what the sequel of one-shot/two-shots/three-shots for this will contain, and I would like to know your thoughts. Like what you would want to see, please remember that the sequel takes place during season one, season two and maybe a little bit more into the future. I would also like your thoughts on if Lily should get romantically involved with Logan, Kendall, Carlos, or James and if so which one. **


	21. Chap 20: Big Time Rush is Born

**A/N Okay so believe it or not I am on a roll. So here is the next chapter. Please review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I, as unfortunate it as it is, I do not own anything other than Lily and her grandmother.**

Chapter 20: Big Time Rush is Born

Later on, as in evening around 8ish, the five of them were sitting around on this couch-bench-cushioned sitting thing that is by an outdoor fire pit. Which was kind of isolated, since it is in the corner. By then all of them have dried off, somewhat.

And now, after having an amazing water fight in the pool, the five are back to being depressed. Thinking about having to return to Minnesota.

James who desperately wants to be famous and willing to practically do anything says, getting all of the others attention, "I could stay here and be a model. I'm still great looking."

In an attempt to lighten the mood Lily says "Who told you that? Surely someone would have pointed out that you are far from great looking. More on the spectrum of okay looking."

"Haha very funny Baby Girl. But seriously with my looks I could be a model….or the star of a reality show."

"Which one? Project Idiot?" Carlos puts in. A little harshly since he remembered he's mad at James from when he pushed him when all he was trying to do was make peace. Plus he called his helmet stupid. Never dis the helmet.

Lily noticing that Carlos was still mad at James and not wanting her friends to start fighting, she grabs Carlos' hand, who she is sitting next to, and gives it a squeeze and then leans her head against his shoulder. She does this to try and calm him down.

James knew he deserved that, especially after how he treated Carlos, but his pride and ego just wouldn't let him take it. And so in retaliation he says "That's just your jealousy talking."

Kendall who has been lost in his own thoughts voices what's been on his mind, unknowingly preventing a fight between Carlos and James. He says "You know what's funny. We didn't even get a chance to sing together."

The tension that was building melted away after Kendall finished talking. Which made both Lily and Logan feel better and put Carlos' smile back on his face.

Hoping to further diminish the tension, since James still had a scowl on his face, Lily lifts her head off of Carlos' shoulder and starts to sing 'The Turd Song.' She is immediately joined by both Kendall and Carlos.

The three sing the 30 second song once, but with out pause continue on to sing it a second time. As they begin it a second time Kendall stands up as well as Logan. The three are also joined by James during this time around. Except he harmonized instead of singing the melody, which Lily thought sounded awesome. And before the second time around ended both James and Carlos were standing. Lily was the only one who was sitting. But not for long, because Logan noticing that she was the only one sitting goes over to her and pulls her up. By now they were singing it a third time.

During the third time around Logan was beat boxing, Kendall and Carlos were clapping, keeping a steady beat and both James and Lily harmonized. Lily went up and James went down, musically of course. And at the end of the third time, James jumped up on the couch-bench-cushy sitting thing and took the end as a solo.

James solo was like giving their singing a finality, so once they were done, more like once James finished his solo, Lily laughed just out of pure happiness and joy, as well as the guys. In 'celebration' of their awesome singing Kendall and Carlos did the man shake, Lily and Logan high-fived, and Lily hugged James, after he got down.

At the same time, once they finished, some people, who were at the poolside and heard began clapping. Since the applause started off rather on the quiet side the five didn't hear. And so after they 'celebrated' they went to sit. But as they went to sit, the clapping got louder and so they noticed it. Only thing it took them a few moments to realize they were clapping for them.

Now since they realized who the applause were for, Lily who isn't used to singing in public, tries to hide by burying her face in Logan's shoulder. And as she is trying to hide, she is laughing in disbelief. Even so, Lily has to admit she enjoyed that. She enjoyed singing with her boys. But of course she tells herself differently, denying it and saying that what she feels has nothing to do with singing with them. That stubborn girl.

Anyway, Logan, the person Lily is burying her head in, is too in awe (as were Kendall, Carlos, and James. Also note that when James shock wore off, him being the bighead he is he gave a bow) to notice what Lily is trying to do. But when he did notice, what she was doing he laughed at her and without saying a word moved over so she couldn't hide. Therefore, she was forced to look out at their 'audience.'

What she saw amazed her. Just like it was for the boys, she was stunned. And as she was looking at them she saw one person in particular. Her Grandmother. She saw her grandmother, who was standing by Mama Knight near the VIP room entrance, clapping, proud of her Granddaughter. And right there Lily knew they had to do something to get another chance. And so she raced off towards her Grandmother, struck with an idea. But not before Kendall says "We should do this?"

Lily's actions confused the boys a little but they didn't think too much on it.

Anyway, once Lily was right in front of her Grams she asks "You didn't by any chance bring my staff paper and songbook did you?" You see my lovely reader, when Lily was younger she would make up songs, mostly insulting songs like 'The Turd Song,' and would write them down and would leave them at her grandmothers. Why? Because most of the songs were about her parents and she didn't want them to know. But that is besides the point. Lily had two books that she would write her songs in; one would be a notebook specifically for her lyrics and the other would have the musical melody. Hence staff paper notebook was used. And Lily, who hasn't used those books in like forever was hoping against hope that maybe her Grams thought to bring them.

In reply to her granddaughters question Mrs. Sandford went to say "I had a feeling you were going to need it. It's in one of the suitcases." But all that she got to say before Lily ran off was "I had a feel…."

Now before her grandmother said anything, Lily saw her smile and just knew she brought her things so without waiting for her grandmother to finish she her reply she raced off to apartment 2J. She was in such a hurry that she didn't even bother using the elevator, instead she used the stairs, actually getting to the apartment faster than had she used the elevator.

Once in the apartment, she searched through two suitcases before she found what she was looking for. And her music things were in a suitcase filled with her Grandmothers personal things like pictures and knitting needles. She also spotted a mini portable electric piano but she only looked at it for like two seconds before she sped back down to rejoin her friends.

BREAKBREAKBREAK

After Kendall recovered from Lily's abrupt departure, he stood up and faced his other friends saying "You guys were right. I really think we can do this." But Logan had to be the voice of reason and say "How? We got fired, remember?"

"We didn't get fired." Which was responded with a look from Logan saying you-know-we-did, so Kendall then continued on saying "I mean we got fired. But the problem is, we didn't try our best." To which James says "I tried my best."

"We know James, we know." and to Guitar Dude, who was sitting close by, Kendall says "Guitar dude, I need some music, something inspirational." And in response to Kendall's request/demand Guitar Dude begins to play.

Now as Guitar Dude is playing, Kendall goes ahead and says "We are hockey players brothers, and sister (pointing to the spot Lily previously occupied) of the ice and we do not quit. Now are we going to dump the puck and scramble back to the bench or are we gonna grab that puck, pull the goalie and rush the net big time."

"You really think we can make it as a boy band?" questions Carlos.

"Pop group and no." Answers Kendall but he continues on with "But I've realized three things since we got here. One, I love singing. Two, I love singing with you guys and Lily, plus opportunities like this come once in a lifetime." Since it didn't seem like Kendall was going to continue, Logan prompt him by asking "What's the third thing?" And in response Kendall says while turning to face the pool, "It's minus eight minutes right now and I'm in love with this pool." Turning back around to face his friends he continues with, "So what's the play; dump the puck or big time rush?" Going down the line, all three of them answer Kendall with "Big time rush" as well as Kendall, who answers himself.

Lily returns just in time to hear the boys say 'big time rush.' And she couldn't help but exclaim "That's it." And hearing Lily's voice all of their attention was on her, but the books in her arms didn't go unnoticed. Anyway Kendall not quite understanding what Lily was talking about asks "What's it?"

"Big Time Rush."

Even after giving her three worded explanation, all she got was blanks looks from her friends. And so, sitting down, in between Logan and Carlos, she further explains "For our name. Come on its better than what those bimbos came up with. I mean think about it. It's who we are, since when have you known us to not go big time with anything."

Once she finishes her little speech, she remains quiet. Letting what she said sink in. And after a minute or two, Kendall is the first to say anything, which is "You know that could work. And I like it." Both James and Carlos follow-up Kendall's comment with their own consent. Logan was the only one who remained quiet. But finally, the ever wet blanket that he is, he says (without looking at any of them mind you) "I like it but we were fired. So how do you expect him to take us back? I want to believe we may get another chance and I want to make a big time rush play but like Kendall said it was a once in a lifetime opportunity." Which just brings down all of the guys' hope. But Lily wasn't going to let them get crushed so easily and thinking back to when Gustavo 'fired' them she says "Well technically he didn't actually fire us."

The reply she got was once again blank looks from the four of them and so she elaborates by explaining "Look he said he'd rather quit and then tore us apart. But did he ever once say that we were fired?"

In answer to her question Carlos hesitantly says "Well, no…"

"Exactly, in this business you have to grab on and not let go for anything. What we have to do is go back tomorrow, bright and early I might add, and demand a second chance promising that we will be better."

Now James who is willing to try anything to achieve his goal is the first to say "I'm in." Followed by both Kendall and Carlos, since Kendall was thinking along the same lines as Lily. By now Lily, James, Kendall, and Carlos were standing up with their hands in and noticing that Logan hasn't joined they all looked at him expectantly.

Logan looking back at them thinking about it puts a smile on his face and tells them "I said it before and I'll say it again 'Big Time Rush.'" And he puts his hand in and after Kendall counts down from three to one they yell "BIG TIME RUSH."

Since they were all on the same page, Lily goes off and says "Now that we have a name, we need our first single that does not have the word 'girl' in the title or song."

Kendall, who noticed the books in her hands when she first got there as well as the look that she has on her face right now asks "And what exactly are you planning? And what are with the books?"

"Well, right now we are not on Gustavo's good side. So maybe if we were to…you know…come up with part of a melody or something for our song he may like us better?" Ending her answer more as a question.

Logan siding with her puts in "It's worth a shot."

Kendall then takes over as leader and says "One problem; none of us know how to write a song. So, then how are we suppose to do something we don't know." It's not that he was trying to be pessimistic or mean or anything. Actually normally he would be all for it but he didn't want Gustavo getting mad at them, again and not giving them another shot all because they couldn't write a song properly. But what he wasn't expecting was for Lily to come back with "_We_ may not know how to write a song but I bet Guitar Dude would help us."

The five of them, then turn to Guitar Dude. Thinking that with the help of Guitar Dude, a 'songwriter' as Tyler had said before Kendall says "Alright." And so the teens then walk up to Guitar Dude and with a nudge from the guys, Lily asks "Hey, Guitar Dude…could you like help us write a song?"

"Sure dudette and dudes, no problem. Do you have anything in mind."

Looking at her friends and seeing that they have no idea she goes on and proposes, "Well, actually we were thinking of writing a song based on our band name 'Big Time Rush.' Basically about five hockey players taking a chance at becoming famous and making it big."

Throughout her explanation for a song, Guitar Dude was nodding his head. Showing he understood, while the guys who were behind her stood confused. Not about what she was saying but more of where the heck did this Lily come from because they had no idea about her past, except Logan, but even he was speechless.

Kendall felt like Lily was hiding something, something that Logan knew and was connected with her not wanting to come originally. But at the same time he was amazed.

James was too happy to be bothered with his confusion. Not caring where all of this came from, just thankful to have a friend like Lily, who seemed to know what she was doing.

And Carlos. Well Carlos was Carlos. He was confused within the first few words of her explanation but let it blow over and just go with the flow. So he didn't bother questioning her.

Once Lily finished giving her pitch of a song idea Guitar Dude was all like "Nice idea." And so for the next two hours the five teens sat with Guitar Dude trying to come up with something.

Guitar Dude was helping coming up with the instrumental part, which Lily kept track of in her staff book while everyone else was trying to come up with lyrics that could be used. Which was, again, written down by Lily in her notebook whether they all agreed to use it or not, because you never know. When she wrote the boys wanted to see but never once did she give them a chance to get a good look at her books.

Sad, thing is, even after two hours, all they had was; _What you want, what you feel, never quit and make it real. When you roll big time. _And; _Go and make the luck with the life you choose. If you want it all lay it on the line. It's the only life you got, so you gotta live Big Time. _

Even though that was all that the five of them could agree upon, Lily had written down more lyrics that were said but not used. The reason was because it seemed anything that anyone said was always denied by the others. James and Carlos were the worse. Those two bickered incessantly and it was only because of the others that those two didn't get into a fight. Honestly, those two act like five year olds.

Anyway with discouraged hearts they all went up 2J to get some sleep, because, like Lily had said, they would be going to Rocque Records nice and early to show that they are dedicated.

**Okay so whatcha think? Please review and tell me your opinions. Okay so I asked in the last chapter and I will ask again; who would you like Lily to end up with if she was to get into a romantic relationship with one of the boys-Logan, Carlos, Kendall, or James. Please review.**


	22. Chap 21: Morning Before Fate

**A/N Nothing much to say so read on…**

**Disclaimer: As with all fan fiction, I do not own any part of the fandom except my oc's Lily and her grams.**

Chapter 21: Morning Before Fate 

Now in apartment 2J there were only three bedrooms. One master bedroom and two others. As in the master bedroom had its own bathroom and if it was up to James he would have had that room. But as it was, it was not up to him and so he was forced to share a room with Carlos. Logan and Kendall were to share the other bedroom and Katie, Mama Knight, Mrs. Sandford and Lily were all somehow suppose to share the master bedroom. Even though the guys asked if Lily could room with one of them. But both Mrs. Knight and Grandma Sandford was against it. They say it was inappropriate behavior, especially at their age.

For Lily, the thought of sleeping with Katie and Mrs. Knight and her grandmother kind of creeps her out. She would have much rather shared a room with one or two of her boys. But no she was not allowed to. So instead she asks "Can I at least sleep on the couch?" And after some convincing she was allowed to, even though the boys were protesting saying she needed her sleep and should sleep in a bed. Lily literally had to force each boy into their respectable room and lock it to get her decision across.

Now Lily had other motives on why she wanted to sleep on the couch. She planned on not sleeping, well okay she knew she had to go to sleep at some point but she was planning on getting more of the song done. Which she wouldn't be able to do if she was in a room with other occupants.

So later on, after she was certain, without a doubt in her mind, that everyone was off to dreamland she went to work. Well first she had to sneak into her Gram's/Mama Knight's/Katie's room to retrieve the mini portable electronic piano that she saw early. Once it was in her possession she returned to the living room couch, where she is suppose to be sleeping, to begin working. She already had her books there, out on the coffee table.

Turning the volume on as loud as she dared, taking out her books she starts. She begins by playing the two lines and knew that the first one could be one verse and the second line could be part of the chorus. Deciding it would be easier first to complete the chorus, she does that.

And soon, using some of the lyric ideas that were thrown around she completed the chorus. Which she must say came out amazing.

So next was to write the beginning. Replaying the first line, a thought hit her; Why not start the song as if they were in trouble saying 'uh oh.'

BREAKBREAKBREAK

Fast forwards to 4:15 in the morning

After nearly five hours of working none stop on the song she had a descent amount done. Far more than if she did it with the boys. So feeling like she has done a good job and feeling very tired she basically passes out of exhaustion, not bothering to put anything away. So all her things are sprawled out for anyone to see.

Lucky for her, the earliest person to get up was Mama Knight two hours from when she went to sleep. In other words Kendall's mom was up at around 6:15, who, when she saw what was surrounding Lily was intrigued. But she knew better then to snoop and so she went about her business, starting a pot of coffee.

The next person up was Lily's grandmother. She got up five minutes after Mrs. Knight, and she too saw the books and mini electronic piano that was by Lily. And for her to see her granddaughter like that, reminded her of Lily's mother, before she became famous. Staying up late, working on music to help on her journey to fame. Mother like daughter, thought the old lady.

But then a new thought enters her mind; when did she go to sleep? Curious but not wanting to wake Lily up just yet she let it slide. For now. She also knows about how Lily wants to keep her parentage a secret, and so to help her out, she puts everything away. As in, she put the mini piano back in her room, and piles Lily's books neatly on the coffee table, closed so no one can see what's inside.

Mrs. Knight, saw what the other lady did from the kitchen area and when the older woman joined her she comments by saying "I didn't know Lily could play the piano."

"Oh, not many do. Its sort of like a talent that she hides."

"Why?"

"Honestly Catherine, I don't know why."

"Hmm."

Lily woke up to the hush whisperings of her grandmother and Kendall's mom at 6:40-ish. Meaning she only got, at max, two hours and twenty-five minutes. Not very good. As Lily was just barely awake, Katie and the guys were still snoring away. Her mind was too fogged up, from lack of sleep, to realize that someone had touched her things and put them away.

Seeing her granddaughter getting up, Mrs. Sandford says "Lily you're up, good, why don't you wake up the boys." Unknowingly, she nods in response, but instead of going to wake up her friends, she goes to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Lily splashes cold water on her face which wakes her up. Now feeling more awake Lily asks her grandmother "What was it you wanted me to do?"

"Wake the boys, you guys did want to have an early start, correct?"

After thinking on what her grandmother said for a moment, a moment more than normally, she replies with "Oh, right!" and then speeds off to Kendall and Logan's room first. She decides to wake them up first since they are easier to wake. Well compared to Carlos and James.

Anyway, as she was passing Mrs. Knight's/her Grams/Katie's room Katie comes out of the room. Lily acknowledges Katie's presence by saying hi which Katie replied with a simple nod of the head.

(By now it is 6:55-ish)

When she was entering the room of Kendall's and Logan's she was thinking of who to wake first. She knew that whoever she chooses would wake the other. Coming to a decision, she makes her way over to Logan. Why Logan? Because she knows it is far more fun to wake him up then Kendall. Plus, next time she can just wake Kendall up first.

Now most people, you know the normal type of people, wake others up nicely. But no, not Lily, instead she jumps up onto Logan's bed, bouncing up and down while screaming/singing in his ear "GET UP, GET UP, GET UP YOU LAZY BUM."

Despite it being a rather unorthodox way of getting someone up, it does the trick. And Logan is up by the third 'GET UP' and falls out of bed. Landing with a thump. In reaction to falling he says "Ow" and from where Lily is, which is still on his bed, looks down at him saying "Good your up…or down depending on how you look at it." She finds what she said to be funny and so she giggles at her own joke while getting off his bed.

By now Kendall is up as well. As he was getting up he began saying "What the…." but is stopped when Lily fake scolds him saying "Uh,uh,uh. Don't even think about saying h-e-double hockey stick. And besides it was me." Stating the last sentence rather proudly.

Getting up from the floor, while rubbing his poor tuckus after a pretty hard fall (not), Logan says to Lily "You just can't wake a person up nicely can you."

"Nope" popping the 'p.' She then continues on with "Now are you two going to help me wake Carlos and James or not."

Kendall, looking at the clock for the first time whines "Why did you wake us up so early?"

"Because we need an early start if we are to get that second chance. Remember."

At hearing those words Kendall and Logan were wide awake. Asking again Lily says to the two "So are you going to help me or not." In response Kendall has this mischievous smirk on his face while saying "Oh yeah." Logan seeing and knowing what that smirk means says "I need new friends." and then shakes his head saying "I'm out." Logan then makes his way to the kitchen/dining room area leaving Lily and Kendall to wake up the other two.

As they were going towards Carlos' and James' room Lily asks Kendall "So what's the plan?" Which he then whispers it in her ear. Her face is immediately lighting up at the idea. She then comments by saying, "Oh this is going to be good." Backtracking, she goes into her suitcase and grabs her ipod, which she then hands over to Kendall. As she is handing over her prized possession, she gives him a pointed look telling him there will be h-e-double hockey stick to pay if he manages to somehow damage it. And with that, the two friends make there way into their other two friends' room.

Once, in Carlos' and James' room, Kendall went over to Carlos' bedside while Lily went over to James' bedside. But before either of them attempt to wake either one up, Lily hands Kendall James' lucky comb, which she finds on his bedside table. After giving Kendall, James' prized possession, the two put their plan into action.

Now while in the two boys' room it amazed Lily that though they were there, at the Palmwoods less than a week, less than half a week really, Carlos had somehow managed to make a mess on his side of the room.

Back to the plan, Lily leans over James and starts to shake him awake, rather violently, acting all panicky-like. She kept at it until, finally, he awoke wining, "What, leave me alone. I need my beauty sleep."

"But James this is important."

"Tell me after I get my beauty rest."

"No, this is important" But all James did in response was snuggle closer into his blanket. And to truly get him up, Lily yanks his blanket off him exclaiming "Your need for sleep is more important to you than your best friends most prized possession. Well I'll remember that when you lose your lucky comb."

That was all that she needed to say to lead James right where she wanted him. Well, that and yanking off his blanket.

"Well that would never happen, seeing as I always (reaching for lucky comb) know…where…it…Hey, where's my lucky comb?" He than starts to frantically search for it. Doing her best not to laugh, Lily turns to Kendall and asks "Any luck?"

In response he begins to say no, but then he goes and says "Wait I think I found it." Both Lily and James exclaim "You did!" They both turn to each other and before James could say anything Lily says "He's talking about my ipod Mr. I-need-my-beauty-sleep. Not your stupid comb." Insulted James comes back with "My lucky comb is not stupid, its lucky. Your ipod is stupid."

"No its not. Your comb is."

"Take that back."

"No"

"Well then I stand by what I said. Your ipod is stupid."

"Well your stupid"

"HEY! Well at least…at least…"

"At least what Jamesy"

"Don't call me Jamesy, Lillian"

"Don't call me Lillian, Jamesy."

Listening to the two, all Kendall wanted to do was laugh but knew he couldn't if they were going to pull this off. Just as the 'argument' between the two was getting heated Kendall gets up from his position from the ground looking under Carlo's bed, who hasn't even shown any signs that he hears anything-which is amazing since both Lily and James aren't bothering to keep their voices down, and says "Actually I found both." Hearing him say that, Lily runs over, acting excited, to Kendall grabbing her 'found' ipod and asks "Where did you find it?" And as he was handing James his lucky comb, Kendall says "Well I found both of them under Carlos' bed…."

That was all Kendall got to say before James starts attacking the peaceful sleeping Carlos, for 'stealing' his lucky comb. And soon enough Carlos awoke to the beating James was giving him. Don't worry Carlos wasn't hurt…too much.

Seeing Carlos up, James asks/yells "Why'd you take my lucky comb?"

Poor Carlos, who is confused since he has no idea what James is talking about replies with "I didn't touch your comb."

"Yes, you did. Don't lie. Kendall said he found it under _your _bed."

"But…What?"

"Don't play dumb…Why. Did. You. Take my luc…." James cuts off his own sentence when he hears laughter. He also lets go of Carlos and turns around to see both Lily and Kendall laughing hysterically. James then realizes what really happened and gets off of Carlos while saying to the two "That was not funny."

"Not for….you but…it…was…for…us." Lily says in between her laughter.

Once her laughter died down she looks at the clock, seeing that it was 7:13. Meaning that they had a little over 45 minutes to be at Rocque Records. And since it takes a 15 minute car ride to get to the studio, they only had about a half an hour to get themselves ready. Noticing the amount of time they had to get ready she states, to no one in particular "Oh boy" and without another word races off to the kitchen to eat.

Kendall seeing her run out looks back at what she was looking at before running off and sees the time and it hits him that they needed to hurry and says to the other two, who had confused expressions on their face, "Come on you two, we have just about 30 minutes before we have to leave for Rocque Records. That is, if we want to be there by 8."

Together, both boys then realize why they were woken up so early and without a word race off to the kitchen for breakfast followed by Kendall.

In the kitchen, the moment Lily sat down Mrs. Knight was kind enough to place a plate full of eggs and toast in front of her. But what Lily realized the moment she sat down, was just how tired she was but of course she doesn't want anyone to find out, so she acts as normal as she can. As she was scarfing down her breakfast James, Carlos, and Kendall joins her. Just as she finishes her breakfast the other three boys are being served.

By now, Logan, who unlike Lily and Kendall, went straight to have breakfast instead of waking up Carlos and James, was finished with his breakfast and was a the moment finishing getting ready.

Eventually all five of the them are ready. After having to literally drag James out of the bathroom and Lily having to run back to the apartment to get the song they were off and on their way to Rocque Records.

**Okay so whatcha think. Review please, tell me your thoughts. Was it Okay….Good…Great…Bad….Terrible….what. Also after getting some reviews on which coupling is most popular, it has come down to KendallxLily or LoganxLily. So which do you like better. Also what are your thoughts on James being gay, which actually won't happen until the full story sequel after all the one-shots/two-shots/three-shots. Like, don't like. Well that's about it so yeah…REVIEW! **


	23. Chap 22: Are We In or Are We Out?

**A/N So not much to say except REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lily and her grams**

Chapter 22: Are We In or Are We Out?

After a car ride that lasted fourteen minutes and forty-four seconds, the five friends were at Roque Records. And the moment Mrs. Knight stopped the car they were racing out but then just as they were about to enter Kendall said "Cool it Guys, we don't want to appear desperate. If anything Gustavo is the desperate one. So lets go up there and show him that he needs to give us a second shot." Following that he says to Lily "You have our song right?"

"Yep"

"Okay then, lets go big time."

And with nods of agreement from the others they all enter and after going up a level and a few turns here and there they were walking down the hall of fame (as the five friends started to call it-the hallway with all the posters of previous boy bands.).

Having Logan, Kendall, and Carlos sort of lead, as in they were in front of Lily and James.

Once there, the five teens saw Gustavo and his team there, waiting. Lily had figured that it was her grandmother that had called Gustavo, or more likely his assistant Kelly Wainwright, asking, no more like demanding, to give them another shot. And her grandmother can be very persuasive.

Anyway, as Logan, Kendall, Carlos, James and Lily approached Gustavo and his team, Gustavo meet them halfway.

Not beating around the bush, Gustavo got right to the point by saying, very loudly, "WELL?" In response cool, calm and collected Kendall said "Okay, well do it your way. No goofing off, no pillow fights, and no questions for the next two days." And as Gustavo was processing what Kendall just said, Lily steps up with the intent to say that they wrote part of a song that they were hoping to sing instead of "Girl Time." But at the same moment she went to say that, Gustavo beat her by saying "Okay, 'Girl Time' from the top."

Hearing that, Lily wanted to protest and tell him no but after sharing a quick look with Kendall, which was to tell her 'let me take care of this' and so that is how come it was Kendall who said in protest "Except for that."

Gustavo hearing that he was being questioned turned around to face the speaker of that protest. Kendall continues his protest by simply saying, calmly, "We really don't want to sing 'Girl Time.'" And even though Kendall silently told her to let him handle it she piped in with "Especially me." Not trying to make it seem like she only cares about herself but really that song made her feel uncomfortable and made her seem out to be a lesbian, not that she has a problem with lesbians or gays, its just that she, herself, doesn't swing that way.

Once she had said her two cents, Gustavo was standing directly in front of the five, closest to Kendall the unofficial leader. And without taking what Lily just said Gustavo goes off saying "Let me guess, you have a better idea. Well lets, lets hear it, let's hear the dogs and miss kittys better song title."

Together the five friends say "Big Time…Rush." Which then Kendall follows up with the explanation behind the song explaining "It's a song about five hockey players from Minnesota who have an amazing opportunity in front of them. Their gonna take their best shot."

Not hearing any objects, yet no confirm from Gustavo, Lily stepped up saying, more as a question, "And we've kind of started it, if it would help?"

Lily in the beginning came off fearless against him, but now that she was taking this seriously she was a tad bit timid. Therefore her statement was more of a question.

Coming to the five teens rescue, Kelly butted in saying "I like it. And you got to stop using the word girl in all of your song titles. Plus they started it, which may help in the song writing process."

Finally Gustavo was going to tell them what he thought. He starts of saying "I" holding it out, to let the anticipation grow. After what felt like forever and a day to the teens, Gustavo continues saying "I like it also."

Hearing that come from the mega 90's producer made Logan, Carlos, James, Kendall, and Lily very happy, and each let out a soft 'yes' as well as having huge goofy smiles on their faces.

But of course Gustavo wouldn't let them be happy for longer than a split second and so he bellows "We are going to be working all night because Friday is two days away. And we are in a BIG TIME RUSH."

Despite what he said, hearing him say 'big time rush' truly made them happy, especially Lily. She never realized how awesome it felt to have a producer like your ideas, even though she couldn't take all the credit but it was still awesome to hear him say that.

While she was lost in her own world the guys were all high-fiving each other. And then seeing their friends' spaced out face they decided to take her by surprise and toss her up. So together James and Kendall tossed Lily up, who wasn't expecting it but it did the trick.

Getting the fives attention Gustavo begins giving them directions, "You four off to Mr. X we need to improve your dancing, and you come with me." After hearing his instructions the boys went off with Mr. X while Lily went with Gustavo to the music room.

Once in the music room Gustavo sits on the piano bench but facing Lily who is by the door and says "Okay, show me what you got."

Now Lily, who has never EVER shown anyone (besides her grandmother) her musical side and talent, is a little more than just nervous. After a long silence, because she was debating if she should just sing what she has or also play the instrument part that she wrote with it, she asks "May I use the piano?" Which took Gustavo by surprise, but he didn't say anything. All he did was get up off the piano bench. Lily took his action as an invitation to sit down and use the piano.

She then places the book on the music stand that is on the piano and opens it up to were she wrote the song. Once at the designated page she quickly looks it over and then she starts playing and singing,

Uh, Uh, Uh, Ohhh

Uh, Uh, Uh, Ohhh

Make it count

Play it straight

Don't look back

Don't hesitate

When you go big time

What you want

What you feel

Never quit

And make it real

When you roll big time

Hey, hey,

Listen to your heart now

Hey, hey

Dontcha you feel the rush

Hey, Hey

Better take your shot

Uh, whoa

Uh, whoa

Gotta shake it up, whatcha got to lose?

Go and make some luck with the life that you chose

If you want it all, lay it on the line

It's only life you got so you gotta live big time.

Make it work,

get it rightChange the world over nightGotta dream big timeHey, hey,

give it all you got nowHey, hey,

isn't it a rush?Hey, hey,

finish what you start now

Gotta shake it up, whatcha got to lose?

Go and make some luck with the life that you chose

If you want it all, lay it on the line

It's only life you got so you gotta live big time. During her performance, she tried not to sing well at all. She started singing poorly in the beginning but as the song or the part of the song that she wrote, continued on her true singing voice came out, and it felt good to her because just before she truly sang she closed her eyes to better focus, imagining that she was at home with her grandmother. And she loved singing for her grandmother and ever time that she did she always sang to her best ability, therefore she couldn't help but show Gustavo that she has talent. Although the only down fall to closing her eyes, other than Gustavo finding out about her talent, she realized just how tired she was due to her lack of sleep.

After what felt like hours, but was really minutes, she finished. And Gustavo was not expecting any of that. He did not expect the song to be as good as it was or for her to sing so well. It truly blew his mind because he was not expecting any of that at all. Her voice was amazing, and even though the song could definitely be better, but what she had given him would most definitely make his job at writing a whole new song easier, since he already has a tune to go by.

When Lily had finished her eyes were still closed and she was still facing (even though she couldn't see it) her music book, that was on the piano, because she was afraid of what Gustavo was going to say. But for Gustavo he was lucky she kept her eyes closed and she didn't turn around to face him, since he would have looked like a buffoon

with his mouth wide open in shock. The moment he got over his shock he closed his mouth but still didn't say anything.

Lily who was waiting for his evaluation along the lines of explaining how horrible it is and that he was going to have to start from scratch, still had her eyes closed and did not turn around. But after a while of just sitting there waiting for it and not being able to take it any longer she opens her eyes and turns around to face Gustavo (although between me and you she was not expecting him to still be there. She was thinking it was so bad that he walked out in the middle of it.). Even after she turned around to face the expressionless Gustavo, he still said nothing. Finally she broke the quiet by asking "Well, what do you think?"

"I think….I think…I think that I wasn't expecting that."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Well you made my job easier so I guess it's a good thing. It wasn't totally horrid and it is something I can work with so go and leave me to finish the song."

"Uh…" Lily was speechless. He actually thought it was half decent and all Lily wanted to do was a happy dance. Seeing as she wasn't moving Gustavo bellowed "GO TO THE DANCE STUDIO. NOW!" and with that she left but with a smile plastered on her face. Before she left Gustavo said "We'll work on the voice" not wanting her to know that he thought she had a stunning voice. Nodding she left for the dance studio.

When she got to the dance studio she noticed that the boys were taking a water break. After letting Mr. X know that she was here, she went over to the guys and says "He liked it."

"Really?" asked Carlos in disbelief.

"Yep"

"That's awesome"

Logan, who took notice of her long absents asks "What took so long? We only had a verse, if that much. Right?" He then finished his question with a look saying tell the others of your secret, since he knew when she took that long that she must have added to what they already had.

"Really because it feels as if I just went in there." She nervously laughed not wanting to tell the other the truth yet. Logan was not originally planning on letting it drop but he did once he noticed how tired Lily looked. And he knew right then and there that his suspicions of her presenting more than what the five, or six of them if you include Guitar Dude, came up with.

Before anything else could be said, Mr. X had called them over saying that their water break was over. So the five of them made their way to the middle of the dance floor to wait for further instructions. And for the next two hours they were constantly dancing with water breaks here and there since they were being 'good.'

Gustavo, after finishing up a rough completed version of the song within an hour and a half after sending Lily to the studio, went to see the fives progress. What he saw was better then the other day, showing that they were good but still had a ways to go. After watching them for half an hour and evaluating them in his head he tells them that it is time for them to work on harmonies as well as work on the rough version of the song that has been completed.

During harmonies, Gustavo was able to dictate what kind of voice each of them had, aside from Lily who he heard earlier. Although now he wasn't so sure about her since she wasn't singing as fantastic as she did before, which made Gustavo question himself in his evaluation of her earlier. Now James he thought was by far the best singer out of the four guys, and maybe even Lily as he started to doubt her singing abilities. But of course he would never tell him since he doesn't like James. Kendall was good, plus he had the fire. Carlos, after a few exercises proved to be a decent singer. And Logan, well poor Logan tried but all Gustavo had to say was he isn't the worse he's heard, and if anything Logan does have some talent, it just needs to be brought out.

Since the guys had no idea of Lily's changes or additions, aside from Logan who know she did something to it but wasn't sure what, thought everything other than the one or two lines that they had was Gustavo's work. And they really liked it, as well as Gustavo.

After sometime practicing the song and voice exercises along with harmonizing, Gustavo was impressed with how well behaved they were being. And so as a reward for their hard work he gave them a forty minute lunch break after three consecutive hours of vocal work.

Asking no questions of being given a forty minute lunch break, Kendall

immediately called his mom asking her to pick the five of them up.

* * *

**So whatcha think? Good….Bad…Terrible. Also please go to my profile where I have set up a poll on who you think Lily should be with as well as if James should be gay or not, I know some of you have submitted reviews with your thoughts and I thank you guys very much but if you could just vote on the poll that would be much appreciated.**


	24. Chap 23: Sleep Walking Lily?

**A/N Not much to say. Well I do have two things to say; don't forget to cast your vote on my poll which can be found on my profile. And finally don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own….okay I wish I owned BTR but as you can tell by the 'I wish' I do not. But I can say I own Lily and her grandmother.**

Chapter 23: Sleep Walking Lily?

"We didn't think that through did we." exclaimed Kendall as the five of them re-entered the building of Rocque Records.

"Nope"

"Not a chance"

"Nada"

Came the various replies from his four friends, well from Logan, Carlos, and James. And what didn't they think through; going back to the Palmwoods for lunch, that's what. Since they only got to spend ten minutes there before being hauled back into the car to go back to Rocque Records, forgetting that the ride itself took about fifteen minutes. So both ways took up about thirty minutes.

Lily on the other hand, who didn't respond, was practically falling asleep on Logan's shoulder. While standing. "Um guys, what's wrong with Lily?" Carlos innocently asked, since he has never seen her like that and it worried him.

James, Kendall, and Logan just looked at each other and said together "I don't know."

And just as they came down the hall of fame, the stylist practically attacked them, and the five were whisked away, to find the perfect look.

For their look, they decided that they would just be themselves, but maybe slightly more dressed up. Well for James, that is himself. So all was good, although they did have to fight with the stylist to get their way. And luckily for them, Lily was awake and aware because it was basically her telling the stylists off for wanting to change their looks entirely.

Anyway, after spending a good hour with the stylists, Gustavo came to collect them to work on the song. The song which he edited and finished-ish (of course there were still a few tweaks to be made) in the 100 minutes that his pop group were eating lunch and meeting with the stylist.

So as the five were making their way to the studio to practice, Gustavo noticed that Lily was basically falling asleep on her feet, with her head resting, this time, on Carlos' shoulder.

"What happened to her?" inquired Mr. Rocque

"We don't know"

"Well I don't care what you do just WAKE HER UP"

"Yes Sir" saluting. The three guys then all turned to Kendall.

Remembering what Lily told him at one point or another that spilling freezing cold water on someone's face is an almost guarantee that said person will awake and told the others "We need ice cold water."

In response Carlos made a dash for it to retrieve this ice cold water while Logan asks "Why?"

"Because…Because…I don't know Lily said once that splashing cold water on someone's face will wake most people up."

"Ohh"

"Got it" Carlos nearly yelled as he sprinted towards them.

Since James was the closest, he grabbed the water from Carlos and dumped it on Lily's head.

You would think if someone was woken up like that, that they would be in a foul mood, but surprisingly all Lily said in response was "What, what happened and why am I cold and wet?"

Carlos, not wanting to keep Gustavo waiting any longer and afraid of Lily's reaction he spoke really fast, all in one breath "You fell asleep and Gustavo said to wake you so Kendall told us to dump cold water on you and yeah. Don't hurt me. Armadillo." which ended with Carlos curled up on the ground, with his helmet on.

To everyone's surprise not only did she not react how a fully rested Lily would but she also said "Huh?" is response to Carlos' explanation. Now under normal conditions it would be Lily explaining to Logan, James, and/or Kendall what Carlos said because usually it is she who understands Carlos when he talks super fast.

As Carlos is getting up from his armadillo position, Logan feels it is necessary to say "This is bad"

James agreeing said "Really bad"

Kendall on the other hand asks "Exactly how much sleep did you get Lily Frog?" And before I tell you what Lily's answer to that is, you should know that when Lily is super tired and doesn't get the necessary amount of sleep she needs she will answer ever question that she is asked truthfully, and without thought. So it is no surprise that she answers Kendall by saying "Two hours. At most." to which is accompanied by a yawn.

Logan, in shock spits out "What were you thinking, a human needs a minimum of about six to seven hours to work efficiently throughout the day."

James on the other hand goes and says "Your joking right, you can not screw this up for me."

And innocent Carlos asked the most obvious question "What were you doing up all night?"

While those three were bombarding Lily with questions, Kendall stayed quiet. For now.

"Well?" the three inquirers exclaimed together.

Kendall taking charge, butted in and said "What she did doesn't matter, all that matters right now is making it through today and then once we are at the Palmwoods we can hound her but right now we need to get our butts to the music room to do more harmonies and learn our song."

With that said James practically ran to Gustavo's music room, followed by Carlos, Logan, Kendall, and Lily. Once they had entered, the five were greeted with "About time" from Gustavo. And without another word they jumped right into warm-up exercises.

It should be said though that during warm-ups, Lily was once again looking like she was about to doze off on Logan's shoulder. So Logan and Carlos both got her up and seemingly awake before Gustavo noticed and the four then shared a look with each other, having a silent agreement that at least one of them would keep an eye on Lily to make sure she stays awake.

Their silent plan worked and they were surprised at how attentive she was for almost the whole rest of the day. Like how she made it through the entire three hours of dance that followed vocal work with Gustavo, which had lasted four hours.

BreakBreakBreakBreak

It was 10:30 when Gustavo gave them the go ahead to go home, along with the instructions that they were to be at Rocque Records by 7:30 and Lily has to be fully awake, no excuses.

During the ride to the Palmwoods Lily had fallen asleep and the guys had another silent agreement; this time to let Lily sleep in one of their beds, if only to make sure that she does actually sleep. And despite it being a 'silent' agreement, there was still some talk about whose bed she would sleep in, which Mama Knight overheard and immediately disagreed with. Her reasoning was because it was inappropriate at their age for girls and guys to be sleeping in the same room, and that if they were so keen on Lily sleeping in a bed then she would just sleep with herself, Granny Sandford, and Katie. Of course though they had to argue saying that they already exceeded the number of people in that one room and it would only make sense if one of them took the couch and she takes that person's bed. Also the reason they were arguing so much about this (quietly of course as to not wake Lily) was because they knew if she woke up in the same room as Mama Knight, her grandmother and Katie, she would have a heart attack because it would be super awkward for her and make her very uncomfortable. They knew Lily would be much more comfortable with one of them and it's not like they were going to do 'it' or anything inappropriate.

By the time they got to apartment 2J, with James carrying Lily, they had convinced Mrs. Knight into allowing Lily to sleep in one of there beds, promising no monkey business. As if they would.

Due to it being so late, and them being uber tired, the four boys (and Lily-but she doesn't really count since she was already asleep) didn't even bother to get something to eat and went straight to their rooms to get some sleep. After Carlos took the couch, because they still had to figure out whose bed Lily would occupy, it was obvious that she would take his bed in the room he shares with James. Even though originally it seemed as if she was going to take Kendall's bed, but since Carlos didn't make it any further than the couch before he went off into dreamland it was unanimously decided that Lily would take Carlos' bed in the room that James and Carlos shared just the other night. Which actually made it easier for James instead of having to go to Kendall's and Logan's room and then his own before he could go to sleep, he would only have to go to his room.

So by 11, all five of them were off catching some z's.

**Okay so I know that last paragraph, well full paragraph was a bit sketchy but you get the gist right? Well I hope you. So anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go to my profile and take the poll. It is on who Lily should have a romantic relationship with, Kendall or Logan and if James should be gay.**


	25. Chap 24: Wake Up Call

**A/N Here is the next chapter of Big Time Five Audition. And man is it getting close to the end, I am almost sad, almost. Anyway don't forget to vote on my poll, while can be found on my profile, and REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: I think we get it, I do not own anything other than Lily and her grams.**

Chapter 24: Wake UP Call

"Wake up"

"Five more minutes mom."

"Come on Kendall, get up."

"Fine. I'm up, I'm up. See"

You see, the next morning Mrs. Knight took it upon herself to wake up the five members of Gustavo's pop group, Big Time Rush. She knew that they were to be at Rocque Records no later then 7:30 and so she felt an appropriate time to wake them was at 6:00. She originally went to wake up Carlos, but nothing seemed to work with that boy. Not even her mom voice, he just kept on sleeping, so finding it an impossible feat she went into her son's and Logan's room to wake the two up. Those two were much easier to wake up and were up within minutes.

Next she went to Carlos' and James' room, to wake James and Lily up. She was still not happy about Lily sleeping in the same room as James but when she went into the room she couldn't really be annoyed with the two. Both James and Lily were in their respectable beds, and both were still wearing their cloths from the other day, not showing off anything, which was one of the main concerns for Mama Knight, that one or both would wear something rather skimpy to sleep, and teenage hormones would go hay wire. Yeah like that would happen. So anyway Mrs. Knight woke up James with some difficulty but not as much difficult as with Carlos because she was able to get him up using her mom voice. Waking up Lily though, that is a whole other story.

Mama Knight went over to Lily feeling bad about waking the poor girl since she seemed really tired the night before but knew she had to get up if they were to make it on time. The moment Mrs. Knight touched Lily's shoulder intending to shake her awake Lily slapped her hand away, none too lightly, shocking Mrs. Knight.

Lily, expecting it to be James or Carlos, or even Kendall, or Logan, got a surprise when she saw it to be Mama Knight. She immediately started to apologize, explaining that she thought it was one of the boys wanting to get payback for yesterdays wake up call.

Mrs. Knight brushed it off, accepting Lily's apology and left the room to start breakfast.

Kendall, who was in the kitchen trying to make breakfast (trying being the operative word) heard a thud coming from Carlos' and James' room. When he looked towards said room he saw his mother exit followed by Lily who had a guilty expression on. And just from her look he knew that Lily was rather violent when his mom went to wake her and immediately felt guilty for not warning his mom because he knew from experience that waking Lily could be deadly.

_*Flashback*_

"_Kendall sweetie, why don't you go and wake up Carlos and Lily so we can get a move on." came Mrs. Knights request while serving her sons other two friends, Logan and James, breakfast_

"_Okay mom" came the eleven year olds response, while he put his plate in the sink. _

_Going over to his two sleeping friends he went to wake up Carlos first since he was the closest. He found getting up the small Latino boy up to be of great difficulty but finally after screaming in Carlos' ear about the dog eating his food, even though it was common knowledge that the Knight's do not own a dog, the boy was up._

_Next was to get Lily up, which he was surprised to find still sleeping because he was sure she would be up after everything that he did to get Carlos up. But anyway he went over to Lily to finish the task his mother sent him to do. He decided first to go easy on her and so he simply shook her shoulder telling her to get up. Or so he was planning until all of a sudden he found himself on the ground with the wind knocked out of him. Turns out that the moment he touched her she swung her arm out hitting him in the stomach which caused him to fall._

_*End of Flashback*_

Knowing that was what waking Lily up is like he went over to his mother saying "Sorry for not warning you about Lily. If you ask me she's worst then James and Carlos combined."

Hearing Carlos' name, Mrs. Knight remembered that the boy was still asleep and asks her son, "Oh speaking of Carlos, could you wake him up sweetie? I tried but that boy won't get up."

"Sure thing."

As Kendall was passing Lily making his way towards Carlos he whispers in a sing-song voice to her "You have some explaining to do." And then proceeds to wake Carlos up.

Kendall, knowing the proper technique in the art of waking Carlos, goes over to the Latino, lowers his lips to said boys ears and yells "The MUFFIN MAN IS TAKING BACK HIS MUFFINS." and with that Carlos was up.

Seeing that he did his, Kendall went over to the table and took a seat next to Lily.

As breakfast was being served Carlos took the available seat next to Lily while James and Logan sat on the other side of the table. While he was taking his seat he was mumbling something about muffins, Kendall, and the muffin man being real or something along those lines, Lily couldn't be too sure.

Anyway, by then it was 6:20ish, giving them a little under an hour to get ready before some person that Kelly hired, was to pick them up. James noticing this and wined "Oh, come on, I need more than 55 minutes to get ready. It takes serious work to make 'the face and hair' flawless."

"Then you can set up your alarm clock to wake you up at a time that is acceptable to you." Came Mama Knights reply. And with that being said the (not really) discussion ended with an unhappy James.

While James was wining about that, Kendall and Logan locked eyes seeing as now would be the perfect time to ask Lily why she was up so late the other night.

"So Lily, we were wondering, what were you doing last night that made you get only two hours of sleep?" Kendall started the interrogation.

Lily, looked up, like a deer caught in headlights not knowing what to say. She doesn't want to tell them the truth but she also didn't want to lie and so she just tries to play it off and change the subject.

"I don't know what you are talking about Ken-Ken. So does anyone know how the Wild did the other night against the Penguins?"

Taking over, Logan, who was not going to be thrown off by her change of subject calmly says "Don't try changing the subject. What were you doing the other night that only allowed you to get two hours of sleep? At most." Raising an eyebrow as he finished.

Seeing that she wasn't going to be able to worm her way out puts on the most innocent face she could muster and replies "I couldn't fall asleep okay, the couch was very uncomfortable and I was nervous okay?" which seemed to be a good enough answer for Carlos, James and Kendall answered with an "Okay" believing her.

"That's all you had to say Baby Girl" continued Kendall.

But while Carlos, James, and Kendall believed her, Logan didn't but decided not to say anything until he could get her alone.

So with that problem solved (for now) they went back to eating, although Lily felt guilty for lying but at the same time relieved at not having to tell the truth (yet).

So by 7:13 they were on their way to Rocque Records, which surprised everyone, especially since James didn't needed to be dragged out.

* * *

**So my friends that is the end of this chapter. Please go to my profile and cast your vote, it would help me very much. And don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	26. Chap 25: Preparation Day

**A/N Hey so I'm back. Here is the second to last chapter of Big Time Five Audition. Hope you like. Also for those who haven't voted, go vote the poll is still up on my profile. Okay so on with the story, after I put in the disclaimer….**

**Disclaimer: This is really old, we all know that I do not own anything other than Lily and her grandmother, okay…now on with the chapter…..**

Chapter 25: Preparation Day

That day at Rocque Records was a rather busy and eventful day. What with them having to perfect their song, their dance, finalize their outfits and such. So lets start at the beginning of the day.

The moment they entered the building Gustavo had them ushered into the studio to work on vocals and their song. It was coming along nicely which really psyched them all up.

Now since Gustavo felt that Carlos and Logan didn't sing well and having a great dislike for James the majority of the solos he assigned went to Kendall and Lily.

When Lily found out about her solos, she was not very happy, for the fact she didn't want them, fearing that by exposing her singing voice Gustavo would connect her to her parents and that her friends would then hate her because she lied to them. Yes, before she was planning on using her parentage to her advantage to get another shot, but since she didn't have to reveal her parentage she would like to keep it that way. For as long as she could.

When given the parts, her solos, she took it upon herself to assign them to James, saying "He's a better singer than me" to Gustavo when he asked/yelled "WHY ARE YOU NOT SINGING?" Hearing her response made him rather made and so he screamed "I make that decision and I say no, you sing better and since I am the producer YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!"

"But.."

"No buts. From the top." And before anyone could say another word Gustavo was playing the instrumental park, their cue to start singing.

So Lily sang her cue. Off key, then off time, then flat, than sharp til finally Gustavo was getting so fed up that he pulled Kendall aside and said aggravatedly "I don't care what you do but get her to sing like she means it. I am giving you five minutes." And with that he left leaving the five of them alone.

The moment that Gustavo left the James turned on her exclaiming "What is your problem. We are so close. Why won't you just sing."

"I am singing James, and like I told Gustavo I am just not as good as you okay?"

Carlos intercepted before James could say anything by simply stating "That is a lie and you know it."

Just as Lily was going to deny it Kendall covered her mouth with his hand and said "Don't you even think of denying it, if Carlos can smell out a lie then you know that we all know. Plus can you really expect us to believe that lie after the other night when we all sang the turd song. You sounded pretty darn good then. Hmmm?" and ended his little speech with an eyebrow raised.

Not having a way out of this she gave Logan a desperate look. A look which he knew meant that she would talk but only to him since it seems that her reasons go back to what the others don't know.

Now Kendall isn't blind or dumb, he saw the look Lily gave Logan and got very frustrated. He knew that Lily was hiding something, something that only Logan knew, something that had changed the Lily he knew. And he wanted to know why, and what it is. But Kendall also knew that now was not the time and so after bringing his hand back to his side he grabbed both James and Carlos by their shirts and dragged them out of their while mumbling something along the lines of "Let's give Logan some alone time with her."

* * *

"Lily what is the problem now?"

"I just…"

"You just what?"

"I'm scared okay."

"Scared? Why? Of What?"

"Well, what if…what if Gustavo is able to connect me to my parents and then says something and then Carlos, Kendall, and James will definitely find out and then they get mad at me and never want to be my friend again." She said this all in one breath.

After taking some time to comprehend what she just blurted out he goes and says "So, okay let's say he does figure out who your parents are. So now it's no longer a secret and Kendall, James, and Carlos know, no biggie. They'll still be your friends, I mean why would they get mad at you?"

"Why wouldn't they be mad at me. I lied to them, and think about it Logan, James' dream has always been to become famous and well…"

"Well what?"

"For being the smart one, you really aren't getting it."

"And for being the fearless one, you aren't really being fearless."

"That's Carlos, not me."

"Off topic, Listen Lily Frog, nothing is going to make us, them hate you okay. They've know you for like six years, Carlos eight. Do you really think they are going to throw away six years of friendship just because you never told them who your parent are?"

"Well when you put it that way…"

"Right so please for the love of God sing."

And right at that moment Gustavo barged in followed by the other three saying "Five minutes are up, back to recording." So the five friends once again found themselves smushed in the recording booth, and this time when her solo came up, she actually sang. And when she sang, even though they knew beforehand, they were so in shock and relieved that she sang that they forgot to continue on with the song which earned them a "WHY'D YOU STOP?" from Gustavo. And before any of them could answer his rhetorical question he bellowed "You know what I don't care, again and this time do NOT stop."

So from then on they began singing and recording the song until Gustavo told them to stop, which was around 9. And Gustavo had stopped them because to him there just seemed to be something missing in the song, and so he dismissed them to Mr. X to work on their choreography.

You must be thinking, how can they work on choreography if the song isn't done yet. Well you see my fine reader, Mr. X had a recording of the instrumental part which will basically stay the same and so with that they were able to work on choreography that Mr. X had developed.

Mr. X remembered that Logan said he's able to do a flip and had incorporated it in the routine. He had both James and Carlos assist him, just as extra precaution of course.

At this point in the dance both Lily and Kendall didn't really know what to do, as they weren't given any instructions by Mr. X, so when they were going through a run through, up until that point where Logan does his flip, all those two did when Carlos, James and Logan were doing their thing, they just were jumping up and down behind the three. That was until Mr. X began exclaiming "No, no, no." and then asked "Can either of you flip or something?"

In response Kendall said "No" while Lily said "Well I can't do a flip like Logan, but I can do a cartwheel."

"Let me see."

And so Lily proceeded to do a cartwheel. Once she finished, or even while she was doing the acrobatic Mr. X was thinking of a way to use it and after a minute or two when the imaginary light bulb appeared above his head he explained "You cartwheel (to Lily) and you (Kendall) will assist her by holding her waist."

Not understanding exactly what he meant, the two in question looked at each other seeing if the other understood, but seeing as the other was just as confused as themselves, turning back to Mr. X they gave a simultaneous "Huh?" In response, and to clear up the twos confusion Mr. X asked Lily to cartwheel again. So she did. But she was not expecting to feel a set of hands on her waist as she did so, which lead her to being shocked and falling.

"Ow"

Kendall now understanding, went over to Lily, after James (who was the closest) helped her up, and explained what was to happen. Once understanding the two gave it a try, which didn't go as well as it had when Carlos, and James assisted Logan for the first time. Again she fell, but got right back up. None of the guys asked if she was alright because they have known Lily for quite sometime and know she hates being treated like a porcelain doll and being asked if she's okay. Now if something was really wrong Lily would verbalize it but otherwise, if nothing is wrong she doesn't say a thing.

So after a few more tries, Lily and Kendall got it down, even to the point were Lily was able to trust Kendall enough (not saying that she didn't before) to do a free cartwheel (a cartwheel with no hands).

So now, as Logan, Carlos, and James are doing one thing, Kendall and Lily will be doing that.

They finished dance rehearsal around 1, meaning they have been practicing for a good 4 hours (excluding water breaks). This time was also their lunch break and Gustavo was even nice enough (I know shocking) to give them instead of just an hour, he gave them an hour and a half to accommodate the car ride to and from the Palmwoods. So now the five friends had and hour to spend at the Palmwoods. So that's where they went for their lunch break. And when 2:10 rolled around they made their way back to the studio to finish.

Following lunch break Gustavo had them run through sum of the new material that he added, which were a few background vocals and runs. Once he was satisfied enough that they had it he ushered them into the booth to record.

The first official run-through/recording was ended short because Gustavo stopped them in the middle of it complaining that they were doing it wrong, horribly wrong, which wasn't true. Gustavo was just getting frustrated and stressed so he took a 2 second time out for himself to recollect his thought.

Now while he took his mini break the five seeing him turn around in his chair took off the headphones they were wearing. The headphones off ears, yeah that didn't last long because as soon as Gustavo had collected himself he turned back around and spoke to them through the mic. And when Logan, James, Carlos, Lily, and Kendall all see him speaking in the mic they put them back on.

"Okay, Big Time Rush from the top. Only this time lets try and not make me want to choke."

In response to his inspirational and motivating words (note sarcasm) they all gave him a hesitate thumbs up and began.

Lily was no longer trying the mess up on purpose, instead she took Logan's advice and just sung. And my god can she sing. That girl was most definitely talented and Gustavo took a mental note of that but nothing was said, at the moment anyway, which she was thankful for.

Anyway, after a surprisingly three runs, Gustavo was more that satisfied and told them to go to the stylist. And to make matters even more wonderful, it was like only 3:30 in the afternoon. This made them all feel good, no more than good, great (A/N Frosted flakes are more than good, they're great. Hehe sorry couldn't resist, on with the story).

At the stylist, they finalized what they were to wear the following day for their performance.

Kendall had chosen an all black out fit, in a none goth/emo way. He was to wear black jeans, a black v-neck, as well as a black vest to go over the shirt.

James picked out a little more fashionable outfit. He was to wear black jeans also but they were slightly lighter shade than Kendall's. He chose to wear a white graphic tee with a black blazer on top.

Carlos picked out an outfit more on the comfy side. Definitely a Carlos style. He was planning on wearing black jeans too (hmm is there a theme here), a blue long sleeved shirt that was to be pulled up to his elbows with a black vest/hoody on top. And as a side note Lily was very proud of Carlos for sticking up to be who he was because the stylist were going to throw away his helmet but he didn't allow it. (Go Carlos!)

Logan, our adorkable little friends, had also opted to wear black jeans. He also chose a red button down shirt with a black tie that he was going to wear loosely and a blazer.

Lily was probably the only one that ran into some trouble with the stylist. They really wanted to give her a full make-over, to girl her up. They were going to have her wear a skirt and tank top in like pink, white, and/or other girly color. In compromise, after she yelled at them, she was to wear black jeans with a dark purple button down that would have the top three buttons undone because she was also going to were a black tank top underneath. She was also planning on wearing a hat but then she decided against it.

By the time they were done with the stylist it was 5:00. They would have been finished sooner but the stylist 'stole' Lily from them to go over hair and make-up. Something she could do without and had fought against but after Gustavo got involved she had no choice but to go with them for her hair and make-up.

So once Lily was fully finished, Gustavo had them run through the song and choreography together. It was actually a lot harder than the five of them thought, but eventually got the hang of it.

It was 7:00 when they had it down pat and could go home (or back to the Palmwoods). James, Carlos, Kendall, Logan and even Lily (because she finally let herself loose and get lost in everything and found she genuinely loved it especially with her boys) were very much pumped and still energetic.

Once back at the Palmwoods they planned on just rewinding by the poolside but were too hyped up to sit still or even to simply relax. So

They then began going over the dance moves and song by the poolside and were overall just goofing off until they had to go inside for diner and sleep because they had a big day tomorrow. Luckily for them Gustavo told them to come in at 9:30 so they were able to sleep in, even if for a little bit.

* * *

**So What'd you think? Good? Bad? Okay? Terrible? Please review and give me your thoughts. Plus I won't post the last chapter until I get at least FIVE reviews. **

**Also don't forget, if you haven't already, go to my profile and vote on if Lily (in the future-future) should get together with Logan or Kendall and also if James should be gay or not. Yeah that's about it.**


	27. Chap 26: The End of the Beginning

**A/N Okay so I know I said I wouldn't post the last chapter until I got 5 reviews but seeing as four people reviewed I feel like that is close enough and not being able to hold myself back I just have to post the last chapter. Anyway it makes me both sad and happy to have finished. So before I start babbling (trust me, when I get started there is no end) I would just like to thank all those who have reviewed and followed this story but (no offence to those people) I feel a little to lazy to post every single penname that reviewed, faved, and alerted so just know if your one of those people (and I hope you know who you are) this is dedicated to you guys and you all get virtual hugs and cookies. Hope you like.**

**So onto some business, if you haven't voted already please do so. The poll is located on my profile so if those who haven't voted please be kind and cast your preference that would be awesome. Also reviews are always loved. =D**

**Disclaimer: At no point in the five-ish months of writing this have I ever own BTR or anything other than my OC Lily and her grams so what makes you think that all of a sudden I would somehow own it? In other words, I. OWN. NOTHING! (other than Lily and her grandmother)**

Chapter 26: The End of the Start but the Beginning of the Journey

Today's the day. That was the first thought that was running through all of their heads when they woke up. Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Lily, James were only able to focus on one thing, today would make or break them.

To everyone's surprise they were all ready when the person that Kelly hired was there to pick them up and take them to Rocque Records, without-I repeat-without the help of either Kendall's mom or Lily's grandmother.

Another first (and probably last) thing that happened that morning was they actually got to their destination early. Normally they were late or right on time without a second to spare. But even though they were there early, they were automatically forced to go to their stylists to get changed, and for Lily, get hair and make-up done. For obvious reasons the boys were separated from Lily.

Carlos, Logan, and Kendall took all of twelve minutes to get ready, James taking twenty-three because he just had to have the stylist do his hair to make it even more 'gorgeous.' Lily on the other hand took the longest, taking a full 45 minutes.

As the boys were waiting Gustavo was having them warm up their vocals and Mr. X was having them stretch (to the best of their abilities).

While in Lily's little 'dressing room,' which was really just a supplies closest made to look like a dressing room (poorly done but still), she was not a happy camper at all. The stylist were once again trying to girl-ifi her outfit but she wouldn't have it. They also wanted to 'go over the top' (as Lily put it) with her hair and make-up. But after a very persuasive (more like stubborn and determined) Lily got them to go light on the make-up and simple with the hair.

When she was finally finished, she couldn't get out of there fast enough. The moment the stylists were finished with her hair she zoomed out of there and went to the dance studio, where she was instructed to go once she was finished, to meet up with the others.

As she approached all the boys were stunned. Carlos was the first to see her and his mouth literally dropped. James, Kendall, and Logan curious as to why their friends jaw is practically on the ground all ask him "Are you okay?"

"What is it?"

"What's with that expression?"

And all Carlos did in response was point behind them to Lily. Now it was their turn to be speechless. They all seemed to have to do a double take to make sure it really was Lily. And you couldn't really blame them for staring. The Lily they know and love almost never EVERS wears make-up of any sort and always, ALWAYS has her hair up in a ponytail. But the Lily in front of them was wearing make-up, not a whole lot but enough to make its presence known and her hair was down. Her dark mahogany hair was softly curled to frame her face and was cascading down her back and for some unknown reason to the boys was sparkling (it was really due to the glitter spray the stylist put in Lily's hair) and just all together she looked amazing.

Anyway, Lily, seeing her boys reaction, didn't know how to feel, whether she should take their reactions as a compliment or as an insult. So instead she didn't react to their reaction, all she did was smile at them and asks "Hey guys, so are we going to go through a run-through or what?" Seeing as they weren't saying anything and still had the shocked expression on their faces, she then smacked all the boys on the back of their heads, hard.

"Ow" was the simultaneous response from all the boys.

"Now would any of you like to answer my question."

"Umm..well…what was your question again." answered Logan.

Just as Lily was about to reiterate her question Carlos mindlessly starts babbling "Since when…I didn't…we…you..your…"

"Carlos stop."

"But you…I…we…your"

"CARLOS!"

"What Carlos is trying to say is man your…" Jumps in James

"JAMES"

"What I was just trying…."

"Ugh, I get it okay, obviously you guys have difficulty differentiating a boy from a girl." And by then Lily was mad, she was fuming, so instead of putting everything at jeopardy, she left the room to get some fresh air to collect her thoughts.

As she was leaving Kendall said, saying something for the first time since she entered the room, "Wait, Lily. Come back." the last bit coming out just above a whisper for he saw that she wasn't listening. And instead going after her as you would think, he and the guys simply stayed in the spots, unmoving. They all looked confused as to why Lily was mad at them.

Now Gustavo was there in the dance studio the entire time and when he saw her leave, he got mad. He really wanted to go through a run-through to make sure they were all prepared and ready. He was just as nervous as them and seeing Lily leave in a huff made him antsy, thinking that if they were in a middle of a fight they wouldn't perform to their bestest abilities. When he saw none of her friends going to make a move to retrieve her he yelled "WILL ONE OF YOU GO GET HER. WE HAVE WORK TO DO!" And with that they all ran to find her…but couldn't. At least not on that floor, so Kendall took the lead and suggested that they split up. And with that James and Carlos went to the upper levels to see if she was there while Kendall and Logan went to the lower level floors.

After searching everywhere possible on the upper floors, it was Carlos' idea to check the roof knowing that when Lily is mad she likes to cool off outside, so that is where James and Carlos checked next.

XXXBTRXXXLFHXXXBTRXXXLFHXXX

With Lily

_Am I really that ugly. How could they not just let it be, its still me, I didn't change. And I really would like it if they wouldn't make a big deal out of it. I mean am I really that ugly of a person that I need all this, this isn't me and…but its not like I really had a choice and they could have at least not act like…like…like such prick heads. __**You are being way to hard on them, and yourself. **__Oh shut up. __**No listen you. **__You are me so aren't you…__**Yeah, yeah just listen, you aren't ugly they just aren't used to you, us dressing like this, so I think you should go and apologize because that was uncalled for. **__No it was uncalled for of them to act like prick heads. __**They weren't acting like prick heads. **__Yes they were. __**No they weren't. **__Yes they were. __**No they weren't. **__Yes they…okay I have got to stop having these conversations in my head. Okay I guess I did overreact but their reaction didn't help. But I guess its not totally their fault so I guess I should go._

And just as she was reentering the building, she collided with Carlos, who was running full steam ahead with James on his tail. Now both, Lily and Carlos are on the floor. James on the other hand stopped just in time as to not fall sprawled out on the floor and finds the predicament of his friends funny and laughs at the other twos expense.

"Thinks its funny, don't ya Jamsey?" states Lily once she gets up. Trying to stifle his laughs and catch his breath he begins to say "No….maybe….just a little" Then finally realizing what she called him completely stops laughing and says, very seriously "Don't call me Jamesy."

"Why not, Jamsey"

"Don't call me that."

"Okay then"

"Thank y.."

"Jamie."

"Urg…" and with that Lily makes a run for her life, knowing that if, and when he caught her she would be dead.

All the while Carlos is looking on at the twos bickering and smiles seeing as it seems that whatever was bothering Lily is fine. As not wanting to bring attention to himself, knowing from past experiences the consequences of doing so, he just stays on the ground. But pulls himself into a sitting position. It's not until James runs after Lily that he gets up and follows them.

Once everyone was back in the studio, both Gustavo and Mr. X had them go through a quick run-through (and for those that are curious, before they actually did do anything Gustavo had Lily do a few vocal warm-ups and Mr. X had her stretch). The five, though, were told by Gustavo (rather loudly) to not go all out and to save their energy for when they perform in front of Mr. Griffin, the CEO of the company, the person who would be deciding their fate of whether they are to stay or go.

Going through the run-through boosted the fives spirits feeling now more than ever that they are ready.

(On side note, after the whole incident with Lily and the run-through, the five took notice of Gustavo's entire. His outfit took the four boys by surprise even more-if that was possible-but learning from what happened thirty minutes prior-yes they do sometimes learn-didn't say or act like they noticed the difference. Well except Lily. She was the only one to say to Gustavo, very politely I might add, "You look nice." but in response all Gustavo did was grumble "Yeah, yeah, yeah, no one likes a suck up." And to the side to guys she said "I was just being nice." which got a chuckle out of them, even Lily chuckled thinking he's just as nervous as they are and didn't take it personally.)

Okay, so the time Mr. Griffin was to get their to watch and evaluate them was 11:30. So what was the problem? Well by the time the five were done with the stylists and the quick run-through it was 10:50. Meaning they had an good 40 minutes to kill before Mr. CEO showed up, that is if he showed up when he said he would and not surprise them by being early or late.

Normally they would find something that would entertain them (and more often than not cause trouble), but these 40 minutes that they have to spare isn't under normal predicaments so the five were just sitting and waiting the time away in Gustavo's lobby of sorts.

Finally after 40 agonizing minutes, Kelly was sent to collect them and to take them to the performing/recording studio. Once there the five all got into position and were just waiting for Gustavo to cue them and the music.

The guy, who Carlos, Logan, James, Kendall, and Lily presumed to by Mr. Griffin, was sitting on the other side of the glass window. And from what the five can see it looked like Gustavo was rambling to Griffin, about what they couldn't be sure (but for those of you wanting to know, Gustavo was rambling about how this group, Big Time Rush, will be different to all previous pop bands and that they were the real deal but was cut off by Griffin in mid-ramble.)

So from the five friends view vantage once Gustavo was done talking and Mr. Griffin made some gesture with his hand Gustavo gave them the cue all the while hitting the button to play back the instrumental background and that was it. They began to sing all they were worth.

**[All]: **Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh Oh

**[Kendall]: **Make it count,  
Play it straight.  
Don't look back,  
Don't hesitate.  
**[James]: **When you go  
**[All]: **big time.

**[Lily]: **Whatcha want,  
Whatcha feel.  
Never quit,  
And make it real.  
**[Kendall]: **When you roll  
**[All]: **big time.

**[Kendall]:** Woah oh woah

**[All]:** Hey! Hey!  
**[Kendall]:** Listen to your heart now!  
**[All]:** Hey! Hey!  
**[Carlos]:** Don't you feel the rush?  
**[All]:** Hey! Hey!  
**[Logan and Lily]:** Better take your shot now.  
**[All]: **Oh woah.  
**[All except James]: **Oh woah [**James**- Woah]

**[All]:** Cmon shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta lose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all, Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life ya got, So ya gotta live it big time.

**[All]:** Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

**[Kendall]:** Step it up,  
Get in gear.  
**[Lily]:** Go for broke,  
Make it clear.  
**[Kendall and Lily]: **Gotta go  
**[All except Lily]:** big time [**Lily**-Wo-oh-yeah]

**[James]:** Make it work,  
Get it right.  
**[Logan]:** Change the world over night.  
**[James and Carlos]:** Gotta dream  
**[All]:** big time.

**[Lily]:** Oh-wo-oh **[Guys]:** Hey! Hey!  
**[Kendall]: **Give it all you got now.  
**[All]: **Hey! Hey!  
**[James]:** Isn't it a rush?  
**[All]: **Hey! Hey!  
**[Kendall]: **Finish what you start now.  
**[All]: **Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
**[All except Lily]: **Ohhhh Ohhhhh [**Lily**-Woah]

**[All]: **Cmon shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta lose?  
**[All except Logan]: **Go and make your luck with the life you choose (**Logan:** life you choose)  
**[All]: **If you want it all, Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life ya got, So ya gotta live it big time.

**[Carlos and James]: **Look around  
**[Logan, Kendal, and Lily]: **Every light shinning now is brighter somehow (**James**-Somehow)  
**[Logan and Kendall]: **Look around  
**[Lily, Carlos and James]:** Nothings really as it seems, nothing but dreams  
**[Lily and Kendall]:** You and I  
**[All]:** Gonna make a brand new sound like we all own this town  
**[Lily and James]: **We can fly  
**[All]: **Now our feet are off the ground and never look down

**[Kendall and James]:** Welcome to the big time  
**[Lily and Logan]:** All the pretty people see you walking in the sunshine  
**[Carlos, James and Kendall]:** Welcome to the good times  
**[Lily]: **Life will never be the same!  
**  
[All]:** Go and shake it up,  
what cha gotta lose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose  
If you want it all, lay it on the line  
Its the only life you got so you  
**[Kendall]:** gotta live it big time

**[All]:** Oh, Oh, Oh Oh  
Oh, Oh, Oh Oh**__**

{Flip time} ****

[All]: If you want it all, lay it on the line  
Its the only life you got so you gotta live it big time.

They did it! They got through the entire song without any mistakes. Shows what hard work can do.

Now they were in their ending pose. Lily and Carlos were on their knees. Lily was semi-in front, semi-between Logan and Kendall while Carlos was in a similar position between Kendall and James. And the three standing held their own pose.

Now all they were waiting for was either a 'your staying' or 'sorry, you're leaving' from Gustavo. The five buds from Minnesota had put their best efforts forward so even if they were sent home at least they gave it all. Though James maybe just a tad bit upset. Okay that is the understatement of the year because if after everything they went through and they were still sent back home James would be devastated.

Okay so anyway back to reality, where tension is high and the decisions has yet to be made. Once the new pop group finished their performance Griffin turns away from the soundproof glass to talk to Gustavo. While Griffin is getting up so does Carlos and Lily, at the same time the other three are getting out of their ending poses' and wait. Anxiously.

Griffin tells Gustavo "I like them and the board is going to love them." He then gets up and continues "You got three months to make your demos. I told you pop bands was back. I have to go, my pants are cold." And with that Griffin had left the building.

On the other side of the soundproof glass, Logan, Carlos, James, Lily, and Kendall were all waiting very anxiously, conversing within themselves wondering what was taking so long, since to them every second felt like an hour to them. And with Griffins departure, it left them wondering whether that was a good sign or not. Seeing Griffin leave made happy-go-lucky-optimistic Carlos think that they didn't get it but was shushed by Lily saying "It ain't over til the fat lady sings, or in this case fat man." When she said this she was sort of hoping to lighten the mood, even a tad but nope she got nothing but then again she wasn't really into what she was saying either.

Finally the moment they have been awaiting for, for the past 30 seconds, Gustavo went up to the mic, pressed the button and said…"Guess whose staying in LA."

You can only imagine the joy and happiness that coursed through the five friends from Minnesota, for not even a week ago they were normal crazy teens, leading normal but crazy lives and now they are on their way to becoming famous. Who would have guessed. Well maybe James but then again he is something different altogether (in a good way of course).

So I guess this is where our story ends and the journey begins.

The End….for now. =D

* * *

**So that's it. This story, I am proud to say, is COMPLETE. So please do me a favor (or two if you feel generous) vote on my poll and/or press that button below and leave a review. Please, Please, Please at least leave a review. Tell me your thoughts on Lily and if you would really like to see (read) more of her adventures with James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos. Also if you have an idea, or want to read something specific concerning Lily and the four boys please either tell me in a review or you can always PM me. Alrighty, so for now BYE. =D**


End file.
